Forbidden
by Jen23
Summary: The Neo-Japan government wants to continue to rule all. As a team, Domon and Rain can make it happen. They just have to follow a rule or they will be punished. Will they be able to resist each other? IT'S COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

_Author's Note: A friendly **W**arning - This really can't be put on the G Gundam time line because it is different from the anime. __If you want to read some fanfiction that sticks with the G Gundam that we all know and love, and you enjoy some Domon and Rain fluff; should you get the time - check out my other G Gundam stories. Thanks!_

_Believe it or not, I actually got the idea for the story below while listening to a song from the 80's by the group Duran Duran called "Save a Prayer"._

_DISCLAIMER: I do no claim to own G Gundam or any of the characters._

**FORBIDDEN**

**CHAPTER 1: The Rule**

The Neo-Japan team, which consisted of Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura, had been doing better than well as the Neo-Japan gundam fight team, and though neither admitted it to each other, they had been experiencing stronger feelings than just friendship for each other. Unfortunately feeling affection that went beyond friendship was forbidden by the Neo-Japan government. The main rule presented by their government was that under no circumstances could the team members become physically involved. Falling in love with each other was totally out of the question.

The rule came about because the government officials felt a love between any team would only cause complications. The main complication was as follows: On the female's part; especially the female's part, she would become too scared to let her male partner continue to fight with every part of his being in fear that he'd get hurt or lose his life. On the other hand if she didn't feel love for him, she'd push him to fight with his life for Neo-Japan. That is what the government wanted. To them ruling the earth and the colonies was worth a fighter's life or two.

The male being in love with his female partner wasn't a good idea either. He'd start to have other things on his mind rather than the fight so that was considered bad as well. They were convinced that sometimes a man's needs had him not thinking straight.

The two Neo-Japan partners who had also been childhood friends; Domon and Rain, were considered a perfect match for a successful team. With Domon's strength and fighting skills and Rain's brains, doctor skills and mechanical talents, there was no way the team could lose. Neo-Japan could surely continue to rule the colonies with the two of them working together.

From the beginning the team knew that under no circumstances could they get physically involved with each other. Rain said this wouldn't be a problem because she had been a friend to Domon when they were children. She insisted that they could just pick up from there.

Domon too insisted that he could control himself since she was just his friend from his childhood. Surely he could control his emotions and his physical needs with her. In his late teens while with Master Asia, Domon had been introduced to a couple of women and never did he once have any feelings what's so ever for them even though they had shared some physical experiences. He doubted he'd ever have loving feelings for anyone ever.

For half of a year now, the childhood friends had been partners and quite a team. After some time alone together in the Guyana Highlands they each denied to themselves that they were starting to feel more for each other than they should since it couldn't happen. Neither wanted to suffer a strong punishment from the Neo-Japan government.

Two months later, they had achieved even more success at being a superb team, and the Neo-Japan government was quite pleased.

"Domon," Commissioner Karato said to him while in a small meeting amongst themselves, "I am quite pleased with you and Rain and..."

"And, what?" Domon asked not as fond as he should be for the government official.

"I have to admit that I'm glad that you have managed to control yourself with Rain."

"What do you mean?" Domon asked calmly. Control his self? He wasn't an animal that was just going to attack her whether she liked it or not. He knew obeying the rule meant he couldn't get close to her as more than a friend; that nothing physical could ever happen between them.

"Since you and Rain cannot have your physical needs fulfilled; at least not with each other, I am here to let you know that I can arrange for you to be with a woman as a gift for your hard work."

"What?" Domon asked surprised. The fighter knew that eight months ago he would have said 'okay' easily, but now for some reason he couldn't and didn't want to. It didn't sit right with him. "Are you offering Rain this as well?" Domon asked realizing how jealous he was becoming just from the thought of her with another man.

"We did, and she turned us down," Karato said completely understanding. "From what her father says, she's a good girl." With a laugh, Karato added, "You can imagine that her father wasn't happy when he found out that we offered her a night with a man."

Domon didn't know why, but he felt relief that Rain wasn't going to be intimate with someone anytime soon.

"We're more worried about you, Domon."

"Why?" the fighter asked confused. He knew that Rain couldn't have said that he tried anything on her because he hadn't.

"You're a man with physical needs, Domon, and I'm sure you noticed that your childhood friend Rain has turned into a very beautiful woman."

Domon didn't say anything even though he knew it was true. He had found himself staring at her quite often when she didn't know it. She had long, probably smooth legs, the tiniest waist and he knew he could stare at her curves for hours. But it was her beautiful, bright, blue eyes that he found himself attracted to the most. Maybe she's more like a sister he thought but Domon quickly dismissed that idea because he was too attracted to her.

"So...you can control yourself with her?" Karato asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes," Domon quickly said. "I have already, haven't I?"

"Well...other Neo-Japan government officials have noticed that lately you two get along very well; maybe too well."

"Don't you think that's one of the reasons that we are such a good team?"

"Yes. I suppose so, but stay out of her pants," Karato said about to laugh till Domon picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Do not talk about Rain that way." After dropping Karato, Domon added, "I will not take her to bed, and I don't want the offered _time _with someone else."

Domon then walked out of the room leaving Karato to wonder why the fighter had gotten so upset. The commander would have let the young fighter have a night with a beautiful woman. But Domon didn't want it? _Oh no, _Karato thought. _Domon couldn't be feeling something for Rain, could he? That's forbidden! _

* * *

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	2. The Attack

_Glad that you're still hanging around. I know this fic is...different._

**Chapter 2: The Attack**

After the uncomfortable talk with Commissioner Karato, Domon found himself vigourously training with his sword in the woods while his partner Rain was in the house, which the Neo-Japan government had provided for them. She was in the cabin like house attempting to cook. That was something she wasn't good at and at first Domon found it very hard to be courteous, but during the last few months upon rekindling their old friendship, they enjoyed teasing each other. He became somewhat kind towards her and was always there to protect her.

Hearing Domon coming into the house, Rain exclaimed, "Dinner's ready."

Walking into the kitchen, the fighter jokingly said, "Oh no."

"Thanks a lot," Rain said as if upset but it was obvious that she wasn't. Noticing that Domon looked quite sweaty, she asked, "Were you training? I thought you were talking to Commissioner Karato."

Grunting, Domon took off his jacket and said, "I left that meeting early."

Noticing how aggravated her partner seemed, Rain guessed that the commissioner hadn't offered Domon what she had been offered. "Sometimes he is a horrible man," she said remembering how embarrassed she had been when Karato had offered her a night with a man. She was saving herself and she surely wasn't going to just give herself to a stranger.

"You think Karato's a horrible man?" Domon questioned wanting to hear her say why.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rain said carrying two bowls of food to the table that Domon had already sat down by.

The fighter watched his partner carefully as she joined him - knowing that she was probably offended by Karato's so called gift. "He's an ass I must admit," Domon said knowing that Rain wasn't the type of woman to sleep around.

"Domon," Rain said smiling back at him. "It's bad enough that you eat like a pig at the table, but now cursing at the table too!"

With a smirk, Domon grabbed his bowl of food, and looking at it said, "What is this?"

Looking offended, Rain said, "I swear Domon Kasshu..."

"Now, now, now Rain Mikamura. Swearing at the table?" Domon said with a grin.

"You are impossible," the sweet female said pretending to be aggravated but not too convincingly.

"Well...what is it?" Domon asked looking closer into his bowl.

"It's a stew!" Rain said folding her arms and watching as Domon began to dig into his bowl and eat faster than she had ever seen anyone eat anything. "Pig," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear it.

Looking up at his friend, he said, "Pigs do like slop."

"Oh...that's it," Rain said standing up while looking appalled. "My cooking is not slop."

Getting up himself for another one of their times to act as they did when they were children together, Domon ran out of the kitchen prepared to be chased.

Chasing after him into the den, Rain accidentally hit her knee on an end table by the sofa. "Ouch," she cried out running as she grabbed her knee.

Upon reflex, Domon dashed back over to her, "Are you okay?" he asked kneeling down beside her as she sat down on the floor.

Squinting her eyes from the sharp pain but realizing that it was all ready going away, she said, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" her friend asked concerned.

"I'm positive. Thanks," she said with a smile.

Domon rolled his eyes as if he was such a sweet little boy while he held a hand down to his partner to help her up.

As he pulled Rain up to stand close to him, he took in her sweet scent and unfortunately for him she noticed the smell of him too. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing her nose crinkle.

"You need a serious bath, Domon," she said walking away.

"Oh thanks a lot," he said turning his head to try to smell himself. "I'll be taking a shower."

"Good," she said sounding relieved.

"Oh you're so funny, Rain," he said really not mad at all. He enjoyed times like these when they teased each other. It really did remind him of their childhood, which had been a very good time in his life.

While Domon was showering, Rain found herself not hungry anymore and began to clean the kitchen.

About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Walking over to it, Rain wondered who it might be since it was getting dark now. After opening the door, Rain saw a very good-looking man with very short, dark hair, and dark eyes who was also very tall.

"Rain Mikamura?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," she said wondering who he was.

"I am yours for the night," he said walking into the house while Rain backed away from him.

"Mine? For the night?" she asked totally confused, and then realized that Commissioner Karato must have forgotten to cancel the _one nightstand guy. _It upset her that Karato had thought that she would have been with this man. And what about Domon? He was still there. Rain then realized that Domon had called Karato an ass because he must have turned down an offer too. He wasn't suppose to still be in the cabin but rather off somewhere with his one _one nightstand woman _for the night.

"You are a very beautiful woman," the man said moving closer to Rain as his eyes scanned her body.

"I'm sorry who ever you are, but you have to go," Rain said getting upset.

"I have been ordered to please you," the man said as his eyes continued to roam over Rain's body.

"Well I don't want to be pleased by you. Now please go," she repeated.

"I understand," he said slamming the door shut. "This is part of it. You're playing hard to get. You really want me."

Becoming scared and still hearing Domon's shower going, Rain said, "No, please...I really want you to leave."

The large man grabbed Rain by her hips and pulled her hard up against him. "Come on. It's time for some fun."

Meanwhile Domonjust stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off. Luckily he quickly pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and a T-shirt just before he thought he heard a struggle of some sought. "Rain?" he questioned. Walking into den he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a man holding Rain up against the wall, trying to kiss her. It was obvious that she was trying to push him away and a second later, she managed to knee him hard just before Domon was about to make his move.

Backing away from Rain and looking very upset, the man then actually punched her across her face making her fall.

"You son of a bitch!" Domon yelled outraged as he leaped over the sofa between them. No one was going to hurt Rain and get away with it - no one! Rain lay on the ground holding her face where she had been struck as Domon attacked the larger man. It didn't take the gundam fighter long at all to beat the stranger close to death before Domon tossed the outsider out of the house. Still outraged, Domon turned to see Rain sitting up with her face in her hands.

She was shaking and it scared her to death to think about what could have happened if Domon wouldn't have walked in. She could still feel the large man's hands attemting to roam her body when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Scared, her body jumped and she screamed out lifting her head to see kind, familiar brown eyes.

Domon could see how shook up she was and almost went back outside to finish the stranger off. Wanting to comfort his partner more however, he said, "Not all men act like animals, Rain. Now let's take care of that eye of yours."

She didn't say a word as Domon carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the sofa. The concern on his face was as obvious as the anger had been when he attacked the stranger.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	3. Patching Her Up

**Chapter 3: Patching Her Up**

After carrying Rain in his arms, Domon soon carefully laid her down on the sofa. Kneeling next to her, he wanted to ask her if she knew who the stranger had been who attacked her, but he decided to wait and not pressure her just yet for an answer. Still breathing a little heavy from the fight, his attention fell on Rain's trembling hands, which were covering her face. He knew where she had been struck needed to be looked at. Hating to leave her, he also knew he had to find her first aid kit so he could tend to her. "I'll be right back," he whispered softly just before getting up. Once standing, it saddened him to see her looking so afraid as she curled up like a baby onto her side. Quickly he headed off for the medical supplies.

To his luck as soon as he walked into Rain's bedroom, he saw the kit right there on her dresser. Walking over to it he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He wasn't used to seeing his image without his red bandanna around his forehead. Before seeing Rain being attacked, all he had time to do before hearing a struggle was to pull on his boxer shorts and a white T-shirt.

After grabbing the medical kit he headed back into the living room where Rain was and heard her crying softly. Again, the fighter knelt down next to her. "Rain," he said gently wishing he knew how to comfort her. This was all new to him because she was usually the one comforting and calming him down. "Everything will be alright."

Hearing Domon, everything came out of Rain like a flood as she cried, "I'm sorry. It's just that that man had his hands on me and...I know what he intended to do to me." Shuddering at the thought, she said, "Domon, I haven't even been with a man that way, and I thought that he was going to take that from me."

Domon leaned over her and hugged her not saying anything as he let her cry into his chest. As friends, they had shared a lot of their thoughts lately so her admittance to something so private didn't shock him but what she revealed did. Commissioner Karato had called her a good girl but because of her age, Domon had thought that she had possibly been with someone, possibly Saette, but now he knew she hadn't. Though he didn't let it show, he was pleasantly surprised that a woman such as Rain still existed. She was pure and he truly considered her even more special than he all ready had. Without a doubt, he knew whom ever she ended up with would be a very lucky man.

Again however, he felt himself becoming very mad at the thought of that stranger violently taken her innocence away. Rain would have possibly been emotionally scarred forever. It sickened Domon that some men could be with a woman against the woman's will. No female deserved that and to Domon, especially not Rain.

When Domon felt her stop shaking from her crying, he lifted himself out of their hug. Though she moved one of her hands back over her face, he saw the brave front she was now trying to put on as she said in a low voice, "Really...I'll be okay, Domon."

Not wanting her to feel as if he thought she was weak, he said, "I know you'll be okay." Trying to change the subject a little, he added, "I'm just used to you taking care of my cuts and bruises but I guess it's my turn to take care of you."

The sweet female was glad that Domon wanted to help her but she just wished that she could shake the stranger's image from her mind at the moment.

"Let me see your eye," Domon said in a gentle voice.

Rain adjusted herself onto her back more and slowly removed her hand from her face so the fighter could inspect the damage.

It took everything in Domon to control himself from blowing up at the sight of Rain's beautiful face bearing a bruise that left one of the lids of her striking blue eyes swollen shut. There was also an ooze of blood coming out of a cut close to the corner of her eye.

It was very apparent to Rain that Domon was trying to stay calm, but she could still see the rage in his eyes, and for some reason she found it moving that he cared that much about her. It was in a way strange to her because just a few minutes ago she had one man treating her as if she had no feelings, and now she had this one who was treating her completely the opposite. It was a shame that Domon was thought by some to be a fighter with no feelings. To her he was a very loyal and caring friend. He may have been harsh back when they started as partners; perhaps because he thought she wouldn't be able to handle her job, but soon they began to work very well together as a team, and he was _always_ there to protect her.

Gritting his teeth, Domon said, "I should have killed that bastard instead of letting him go."

"No, Domon," Rain said with the voice she always used when she was trying to calm him. "You did the right thing." Her voice became emotional as she said, "Thank you for...saving me."

Now forcing himself to sound less upset because of her voice breaking, Domon reminded himself that he had to be the calm one this time. "You don't have to thank me, Rain."

"Domon," she said so seriously. "If you wouldn't have walked in when you did, I'm afraid to even imagine what he would have done to me."

More serious than she had ever heard him before, Domon said, "Rain. Nothing will ever happen to you as long as I'm around."

"You really are my best friend,"she said as tears filled her eyes.

Domon smiled - glad that she thought so much of him just as they did when they were young children. "Let me take care of that eye," he said in a soft voice as if he knew what he was doing.

Rain lay still as Domon tried to be as gentle as he could as he cleaned the blood away from her eye. She watched him through her good eye and realized that his bandanna wasn't on. She rarely saw him without it, and she had to wonder how he could see with his hair falling forward into his face.

At the same time he was actually thinking that her hair was being a pain by getting in the way as he finished cleaning up the cut. Eventually he lifted his other hand and gently held her strands back.

Knowing that she would be scared for a while, he didn't want her to feel only like a victim. "You know, Rain," he said proudly. "You gave that jerk a nice kick."

Surprisingly Rain smiled and took in how Domon had started to gently run his fingers through her hair. She never knew he could be so tender, and she had to wonder if he even realized what he was doing. Hadn't he initially just been trying to keep her hair out of her face? She told herself that he was just trying to comfort her.

Seeing the bruise darkening around Rain's eye, Domon knew he had to put something cold on it but first he had to put something on the cut now that it was cleaned. About to grab the first aid kit, he realized that his fingers were running through her hair, and that he had been enjoying it. He had only meant to push her hair out of her face, but for some reason touching her like this seemed to come so natural to him. Soon embarrassed for touching his friend this way, he gently pulled his hand away and then began to open the kit.

After some instructions from Rain, Domon put an ointment on the cut and then went to the kitchen and came back with some ice to put on the swollen area of Rain's face. After everything was put away in the first aid kit, Domon got up and covered Rain with a near by blanket. "So you're not alone, we can both sleep out here tonight."

"Okay," Rain said glad that he knew that she didn't want to be alone. With Domon Kasshu in the same room, she would not be afraid to fall asleep. He had saved her countless times before. In fact just the thought of Domon was enough to renew her faith in men. "I must look horrifying," she said as the cold ice sat upon her face.

"You could never look horrible," the fighter said before thinking.

Rain guessed he only said what he had because he didn't want her to know how badly she really looked.

"Do you feel okay?" he asked as he blushed from his earlier comment. Hadn't that comment meant that he could be attracted to her? Commissioner Karato would surely be very upset if he heard such words coming from Domon's mouth about his gundam partner. The Neo-Japan team couldn't move past being friends no matter how good Rain had become at making the fighter handle his problems or how attracted they might be to each other. It was for the good of the team that they didn't become involved. Friends were a good thing to remain and they were quite good at it.

"I'll be okay," she whispered softly to him just before he finally realized that he was staring at her.

Nodding his head okay he stood up and moved to sit in the chair across from her. As if he was her guardian angel he sat there and watched her fall asleep. He then decided that the next day he would ask her if she knew who the stranger had been.

* * *

_Thanks very much for reading, Jen_


	4. Remember the Rule

_Thanks for the reviews on this strange piece._

**Chapter 4: Remember the Rule**

Rain was awakened the next morning by grunting and the sound of movement coming from the kitchen. As she sat up, the ache she felt around her eye reminded her of what had happened the night before and why she was on the sofa and not in her bedroom. _That man, that horrible man...tried to take advantage of me, _she thought. "I have to try to shake this fearful feeling," she whispered to herself. Holding her head, she carefully stood up and headed to the kitchen to see what was going on. Once there it was quite a scene to see the tough Domon Kasshu, attempting to cook.

Suddenly he pulled his hand away from a pot as if he had burned himself. "Now I know why Rain hates cooking," he mumbled scooting over to the sink, which was right next to the stove, so he could place his hand under the cold water.

Walking over to him, Rain asked sounding worried, "Domon, are you okay?"

Surprised, his head spun to her as he left his hand under the cold water. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said as he examined her eye.

"You mean with all the cursing under your breath that you were doing in here?" she asked as she tried to examine his hand.

"I'm okay," he said pulling his hand from under the water and turning the sink off. Looking at her face again, he said, "It looks like your eyelid is letting you see a little more today because now I can atleast see it unlike last night."

"Cooking?" she asked wanting to forget everything about the night before as her eyes moved to the pot that Domon had burned himself on. She saw the very common Japanese breakfast - steamed rice in it. "You did better than me. I would have burned that and my hand."

"Not true," Domon said surprising her. Before she had awakened he had made a promise to himself to try to be nothing but nice to her this day. "So how do you feel?"

"Fine," she said quickly. "How is your hand?"

"It's fine," Domon said watching her closely. "It's obvious that you are trying to change the subject, Rain. I may not have pushed it last night, but today I want to talk about who that man was."

"To think that I thought you were going to be very nice to me today since you're in here cooking," she said forcing a smile.

Domon could tell that she was going to be as stubborn about giving him any information about what had happened as he was about...everything. "Rain, go sit down, and I'll bring breakfast to you."

"Yes sir, Mr. Kasshu," she said jokingly in hopes of ridding his mind of wanting to press her with questions about the man from the night before.

During breakfast they ate in silence. Though Rain wasn't that hungry, she continued to eat so she wouldn't have to talk.

The sight of Rain's face with the bruise was enough to make Domon become livid as he watched her eat, but somehow he controlled himself and remained quiet. When their plates were empty and before Domon could demand answers to any questions, Rain insisted that she needed to take a shower. Remembering how shook up she was the night before, he let her go without saying a word.

Fifteen minutes later, Rain finished taking her shower and as she exited the bathroom there wasn't a sound to be heard through out the cabin like house. _Good _she thought, _Domon is out practicing like always at this time. _

After blow-drying her hair while trying not to look at her eye in the mirror because of the bad memory it brought, Rain headed to the den. To her surprise, her partner was sitting on the sofa as if he bad been waiting for her.

Seeing the surprised look on her face, Domon said, "You don't look happy to see me."

"I'm just surprised. I thought you were out training," she said standing by the door of her bedroom.

"We have won every fight we have been in so far. I don't think missing a little practice will hurt," Domon said totally out of his normal behavior.

"_We_ have won every fight?" Rain asked glad that he admitted that they had won as a team.

"You are my partner," he said as if he had been knowing that she was important to the team.

"Uh...thank you," Rain said shocked.

"Don't look so amazed that I could say that," Domon said not moving as he continued to just stare at her.

"I'm just amazed that you, who never wants to take a break from training, is...taking a break."

Domon took in what she said before answering. "Sometimes other things can be more important."

"Other things?" she asked staring back at him.

"Even though you might think I'm a bastard at times, I can't help but be concerned for you," he said raising an eyebrow at her.

Surprised that he admitted his concern, but already knowing of it from the times he had protected her, Rain said, "I know and I thank you."

"Come sit down," Domon said nodding his head towards the chair across from him.

Letting out a breath, she walked over to the chair and sat down as the man with the dark eyes held her in his gaze.

"Who was that man from last night?" Domon asked as if he wanted to find him and finish the job he started on him the night before. He had beaten the man till he was almost unconscious.

"I don't know who he was," Rain said honestly but she didn't say that she knew why the man was there.

"Okay, you don't know his name," Domon said, "But, since we are in the middle of nowhere, he didn't just come across this house. I've been thinking about it, and I think he specifically came here to see you."

Rain didn't say anything as she felt herself becoming very embarrassed at the thought of explaining what had happened to Domon. The night before she had told him something very personal, but now after a night's rest she almost regretted telling him of her innocence.

Since Rain didn't answer, Domon played dumb and asked, "What was the meeting you had with Karato about?"

"What was yours about?" Rain asked thinking he'd never answer.

Preparing to answer because he wanted her to, Domon calmly said, "Because of the _rule_, Karato thought he'd offer me a night with a beautiful woman."

"Oh really," Rain said not liking where this conversation was going. The thought of Domon with someone else made her blood boil even though she wasn't sure why.

"I'm pretty sure you were offered a night with a man," Domon said still remaining calm. "In fact, isn't that why the man was here last night? Weren't you two supposed to spend the night together?"

Looking Domon dead straight in the eyes, Rain said, "Why would I have said that Karato was a horrible man if I accepted his offer?" Getting upset to the point of almost having tears escape her eyes, she said, "I told him I didn't want that man to come here! I told him and yet that man showed up ready to...to use me! You have no idea what that feels like," Rain said placing her face in both of her hands. After a few seconds, the slamming of the door made her lift her face to see that Domon had left.

In the Corelander, Domon was beyond upset after seeing Rain all but break down. He had wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and tell her that everything would be all right, but more so, he wanted to tell Karato what he thought.

Once to Neo-Japan's government building, Domon charged in making many of the government officials turn to see what was going on. Domon ignored them all, and not bothering to have himself announced before going into Karato's office, the fighter stormed into the gloomy, dark room.

When Karato saw the very outraged Domon storming towards him, the government official couldn't move from where he was sitting behind his desk. Fear of what Domon was going to do to him made Karato freeze.

"Karato!" Domon exclaimed in a loud voice as he slammed his fist on the commission's desk. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat the hell out of you!"

Terrified for his life, Karato barely whispered, "Because I am a government official?"

"You don't have any idea why I'm upset! Do you!" Domon exclaimed as he pushed off of the desk.

Remembering that Domon had been upset about the offer the day before, Karato wondered if the fighter just wanted to vent some more anger out over it.

"Rain could have been raped last night!" Domon yelled slamming his fist on the desk again.

"What? What are you talking about?" Karato asked with a very innocent expression on his face.

Leaning over the desk, Domon grabbed Karato by the collar of his shirt and said, "You said yourself that Rain turned down your offer, yet you still had a man come out last night. If I wouldn't have been there, she would have been taken advantage of and your breath right now would be your last."

"I didn't send a man there last night," Karato said holding up his hands and staring Domon directly into his eyes. "I swear I didn't arrange a night for a man and Rain to be together because she didn't want it."

Staring at the Neo-Japan government official for a few seconds, Domon then released his shaken form from his grip.

Karato let out a relieved breath as he began to straighten his uniform.

Still very livid, Domon yelled, "Then who sent the man last night!"

"I did," a voice said from behind Domon.

Knowing the voice, Domon spun around and said, "Ulube!"

Folding his arms, Ulube laughed not looking at all scared of Domon. "I was hoping that Rain would change her mind and give into the man. That way any desire she might possibly have for you would be erased."

Shocked, Domon said, "Do you mean to tell me you put Rain's life in danger just to stop something from occurring between her and I?"

Still remaining very calm and with a grin on his face, Ulube said, "I doubt her life was in danger, and I will do what I have to to make sure that Neo-Japan wins the Gundam fight."

"We have won every fight so far," Domon said not understanding why the Neo-Japan government was pushing such an absurd rule.

"As friends you and Rain have won _together_," Ulube said unfolding his arms and sticking his hands into his pockets. "I won't push the issue of the rule again if you vow now not to fall in love with your partner."

"I should rip your head off for what could have happened to Rain last night," Domon said, but before acting on how he felt he reminded himself that Ulube was a very high-ranking official.

"I had every right to do what I did because of what I and other officials have seen developing between you and your partner," Ulube said in a strong voice. "You're getting upset now because of the thought of another man being with Rain. Am I not right? "

Domon thought before answering and then said calmly, "I'm upset because of the thought of a man taking advantage of Rain, _not_ of her being with someone else."

"So, you are not falling in love with Rain?" Ulube asked with a smile.

"No, I am not," Domon said not about to admit that he had let his mind play with the idea more than a few times.

"Good, because if the two of you were to fall for each other, she wouldn't let you fight your best and your mind would be other places possibly causing Neo-Japan to lose the Gundam fight and control over all of the colonies."

Shaking his head as if he still thought that the rule made no sense, Domon made an attempt to leave.

"Mr. Kasshu. Before you leave you should know this," Ulube said in a stern voice.

Domon didn't turn to look at Ulube, but did stop to listen.

Glad to have Domon's attention, Ulube said, "Years ago we had a winning team, that is until the team fell in love with each other. The Neo-Japan team was so close to winning the Gundam fight before love took them over. They lost the Gundam fight and didn't seem to care since they still had each other. That is why the rule has been established and we will enforce a severe punishment on those who do not obey it."

Still not turning his head to look at Ulube, Domon said in a steady voice, "I assure you that Rain and I are only friends and we will not step over that line. Neo-Japan will be proud when we win the Gundam fight."

In the corelander on the way back to the cabin like house, Domon told himself that he and Rain were just friends.He never did pick up any signs from her that she was interested in anything more than friendship, and he knew he hadn't lead her to believe that he was interested in anything more either. The people who thought that they saw something happening between them had in fact only witnessed a friendship between the Neo-Japan team like their old childhood friendship. "Maybe we should ease up on that friendship," Domon said to himself. "Rain probably thinks I'm a jerk most of the time anyway, so why not act as so more often."

Entering the house in the woods, Domon found Rain in her room looking at her eye in the mirror. "You're back," Rain said trying to act like her eye didn't bother her as she turned to see Domon already leaving her room. "Domon...Domon," she called walking out of her room. "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it," he said trying to act as if he really didn't care what she thought anymore.

Rain watched as he took off his cloak and picked up his sword in both hands and looked at it. "I guess you're not going to tell me why you look so mad," she said becoming aggravated.

"Damn it, Rain! Just leave me alone!" Domon exclaimed staring at the sword as if concentrating on it."

"Well," Rain said becoming outraged, "I guess all men are complete jerks." She then turned on her heels and headed towards the kitchen.

Turning his head so his eyes could follow her out, Domon didn't like what she may have meant. Putting the sword down, he walked into the kitchen to where Rain was sitting with her face in her hands at the table.

_I am a jerk, _Domon thought remembering how shook up she was only the night before and now here he was telling her to leave him alone. Pulling a chair out, he sat down at the table with her.

"Leave me alone," Rain said into her hands.

"I guess I deserve that," Domon said as Rain remained still. "I'm...sorry. I just don't want you to think all men act like that jerk did last night."

Lifting her face out of her hands and knowing that Domon didn't want to be compared to that man, she said, "I know that, Domon. Other than your usual, 'whatevers' or 'leave me alones' you have shown respect towards me."

Now completely forgetting that in the corelander he had told himself of how he wanted to ease up on being so nice to her, he said, "You have been good to me too, Rain."

"I'm glad you realize that," she said seriously as she unconsciously touched the area around her eye.

"Are you okay?" Domon asked hoping her face didn't still hurt.

"Yes, I'm okay," Rain said pulling her hand away not wanting to sound weak by saying that it had been pounding most of the day. "What did Karato and Ulube have to say?"

"What?" Domon asked surprised.

"I know you were at the government building talking to them."

"How?" Domon asked in disbelief.

Still very serious, Rain said, "I do know you like a book so I knew where you went."

With a smile, Domon nodded his head confirming that she had been right about his where abouts.

"I hope you didn't start a fight with Ulube," Rain said knowing that would cause some serious problems.

"There was no fight and I now know that it was Ulube's idea for what we had each been offered."

"Are you serious?" Rain asked shocked.

"Yes," Domon said sounding very aggravated. "I assured him that we are only friends and will remain that."

"We agreed to follow that rule when we became partners," Rain said as if she had never thought of having anything more with Domon.

Making himself laugh lightly, Domon said, "Ulube and some of the other government idiots think that they see something...developing between us."

At first what ran through Rain's mind were the nice talks they had recently had and the tender way Domon had taken care of her the night before, but she began to laugh as she said, "Can you imagine us as more than friends?"

"Yeah, really," Domon said laughing as if it was the craziest thing he had ever heard.

"It's ridiculous!" Rain said laughing harder.

* * *

_Makes you wonder if Karato and Ulube are giving the Neo-Japan team ideas, though Domon and Rain were already starting to feel things for each other._


	5. Envy

_Thanks to **Redlion2** for making me want to keep this story going._

**Chapter 5: Envy**

"This is really our fault if you think about it," Karato said to Ulube as they sat at a conference table in Karato's gloomy office just after going over the opponents that the Neo-Japan team would be fighting in the future.

"Karato," Ulube said not wanting to play a guessing game. "If you have something to say, why don't you just spit it out."

"Alright...fine," Karato said letting out a breath as he pushed back into his chair. "We should have never made the Neo-Japan team consist of a male and female...again."

"Excuse me?" Ulube questioned calmly as he raised an eyebrow at the man across the table from him. "I specifically remember _you_ insisting that we put Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura together if we wanted an undefeated team."

"I know, I know," Karato mumbled looking very frustrated as he remembered how excited he had been at the idea.

"You were actually right about how they would work together as a team," Ulube said pushing back more into his chair as well.

"I was?" Karato asked shocked that the man with the partial mask on his face would now admit it so easily. Back then Ulube had acted as if Karato wasn't the greatest at making decisions.

"Well of course you were right. You said Domon Kasshu could win with a partner that he actually got along with. We both know that Rain was his childhood friend and the most qualified mechanic to do the job. Her doctor skills surely haven't hurt," Ulube said just before smiling at how perfectly everything had worked out with Domon and Rain being partners.

"Yes," Karato said. "But now I fear that we have given them ideas."

"Yes," Ulube said putting his hands together. "The last time we saw Domon I was close to telling him that he and Rain could not stay in the cabin together whether they had different bedrooms or not."

"What made you change you mind?" Karato asked remembering that Ulube didn't look scared of Domon when the young fighter was in a fit of rage.

Leaning on the desk as if he had a secret to tell, Ulube said, "Domon and Rain cannot be separated because of his need to have her near. Why do you think he protects her so? He fights and trains better just knowing that she's near."

"You make it sound as if he does love her," Karato said becoming worried because of the rule.

"Part of me thinks that he does, but now they know that we are enforcing the rule more than ever. Domon surely doesn't want to break it." Letting out a low, deep chuckle, Ulube added, "This might actually turn out quite entertaining for us to watch as they force themselves to pull away from each other in order to not break the rule."

"But...what if they decide to act on these feelings you think they might have for each other? It could mess up their winning streak," Karato said not even mentioning the punishment they would have to endure.

Turning very serious and looking upset, Ulube somehow kept his voice low as he said, "Then I guess first and foremost they better keep winning the gundam fights and not give into their feelings...or they will be punished."

* * *

Domon sat down on a log in the woods away from the cabin to catch his breath after some very vigorous training. He hadn't been concentrating on the next fight though it may have seemed that he had because of the sweat he had worked up. Once again he began going over the events of the last couple of days. He hated that Rain could have been seriously hurt all because of Ulube being worried that they might care for each other as more than friends. Never before had Domon planned on breaking the rule, though he had found himself having crazy feelings for Rain as of lately. However, they were only friends and partners of the Neo-Japan team. Then in the back of his mind he couldn't help but be just a little aggravated that Rain laughed hysterically at the idea of them being more than friends the other night as they sat at the table in the kitchen. She even said it was ridiculous. As crazy ideas started to fill his head once again, he thought, _I can't help but love her eyes. They're the bluest I've ever seen. _"Stop it!" he yelled at himself. 

"Stop it?" the source of the battle in his head asked appearing before him. "What did I do now?"

Standing up because Rain had taken him by surprise, Domon said, "I was talking to myself."

Rain then took her turn to sit down on the log. "So what do you want yourself to stop doing?" she asked tired after all of the work she had done on Neo-Japan's gundam.

"Uh...I have to stop taking breaks," Domon said trying to sound as truthful as possible. He couldn't tell her that he had so many thoughts of her running through his mind once again like so many times recently.

"I don't know why you don't give yourself a break," Rain said watching him and wondering if he ever thought of anything else rather than fighting.

As if reading her mind, Domon thought, _She probably thinks that all I think about it fighting. That might be a good thing for now._

"Earth to Domon," Rain said tilting her head as she looked at him.

"I was thinking about fighting," he said in an unfriendly, all work and no play voice.

"What a shock," Rain said rolling her eyes. She almost felt jealous that he could concentrate so hard on his job as Neo-Japan's gundam fighter. Lately her concentration had been broken from her job more than a few times as she daydreamed about the dark haired fighter. Shaking her head of her thoughts and wanting to remind her partner of something, she said, "You do remember that we're meeting Neo-America's Gundam team tonight, don't you?"

"Crap...no," Domon said aggravated. "I completely forget. I don't understand why Neo-Japan is so concerned with becoming better friends with Neo-America."

"Well," Rain said as if she worked in foreign relations. "It's always better to be friends than enemies."

"Yeah, whatever," Domon said walking away.

_Domon, you're such a pain sometimes; so unwilling to understand _Rain thought frustrated, but then she had to smile about the times that he really had been a good friend to her.

That night, Domon and Rain rode in the corelander, both not too thrilled about the night that was before them. They weren't in the mood to socialize and Ulube was on both their list of not favorite people. "I almost wish your eye hadn't healed so fast," Domon said as they neared the government building.

"Why would you say that?" Rain asked hoping that she had heard him wrong.

"If you still had that bruise, Ulube could see what happened to you by him sending that animal to the cabin the other night." The corelander seemed to be moving faster as if growing with Domon's anger.

Falling silent, Rain remembered how scared she had been when that man wouldn't let go of her and she remembered how relieved she had been when Domon charged in and saved her from the attempted assault.

Seeing Rain's face in the mirror in the inside of the corelander, Domon said, "Rain, I'm sorry."

"What?" Rain asked as she looked to the man's back who was sitting in front of her.

"I shouldn't have brought that night up," he said wishing she'd just start running her mouth about something so the subject would be changed. To his dismay, Rain kept silent the rest of the way to the government building. After reaching the building, Domon quickly found a place to leave the corelander. After he exited out of it he waited for his partner as she did. He then surprised her by pulling her into a gentle embrace and then he whispered, "I don't mean to sound insensitive about what happened to you. So really, I'm sorry."

The embrace had been quick and Rain finally made Domon feel better by smiling at him as she slowly backed out of his arms. To Rain's surprise though, Domon then abruptly moved away from her and said, "Yeah, whatever." As he walked away looking quite mad, Rain then heard him yell, "Come on all ready!"

Following behind him and looking at him as if he was nuts, Rain wondered if he had split personalities.

Just after entering the building, and before they were seen by anyone in it, Domon pulled her into a small room on the side. It almost reminded Rain of times when they were younger playing Hide and Go Seek. She and Domon were often very hard for the other kids to find.

"Let go of my arm," Rain said aggravated with him and his moodiness.

"Shhh...," Domon grunted now looking aggravated with her. "One of those damn government officials was watching us."

"Watching us?" Rain asked as her eyebrows moved together. "All we did was hug."

"I know," Domon said checking around the room as if to double-check that it was indeed free of others listening.

"How do they want us to treat each other?" Rain asked frustrated. "It was just an innocent hug."

"Lower your voice," Domon whispered putting both of his hands on her shoulders. "If they suspect us as being more than friends, they might separate us."

Not fully believing that, Rain said, "We're too good of a team. They won't break us up."

"I don't mean as a team, Rain. I mean they might not let us stay in the cabin together."

Rain's eyes softened as she looked back at the man that she had been slowly falling for while the other half of her said she couldn't. "You don't want us to be apart?" she questioned softly.

Tempted to say that he hated the thought of her being anywhere other than with him, he instead said, "You're my best friend and I just want to protect you incase someone like that jerk from the other night ever shows up again."

"Oh," Rain said as disappointment filled her heart but her brain knew they could never be more than friends.

Suddenly Karato's voice could be heard just outside the door talking to a government official. "Where's the Neo-Japan team?"

Whispering even lower, Domon said with his dark eyes wide, "Rain we can't act like...buddies in public anymore. We don't want to be punished, especially since _nothing_ is going on between us...so I'll walk out first claiming to not know where you are. You come out in a few minutes." He hated to be this way with her, but he wanted to stay on the team and even if he didn't, the Neo-Japan government wouldn't just let either of them leave the team. It was almost like the Neo-Japan government owned them.

Rain only nodded her head okay before Domon walked out of the room.

"Domon Kasshu," Karato said sounding glad to see him. "Where is your partner?"

"Who?" Domon asked as if she meant nothing to him.

"Rain," Karato said as if Domon was crazy.

Walking past the commissioner, Domon only said, "She came with me. I'm sure she'll show up."

Still in the room thinking, Rain repeated the line that Domon had said, "Especially since _nothing_ is going on between us." _Domon probably wouldn't be interested in my type if I was the last woman on earth. _Not realizing how beautiful she was, she imagined the knock out, model looking, fighting type to be what he really wanted. _He could probably care less about whether a girlfriend of his has brains._

About five minutes later Rain stepped out of the room and then into the room where the Neo-American team was to be introduced to the Neo-Japan team.

"Rain," Ulube said walking over to her with a smile on his face. "I'm glad to see that you are indeed here. Your partner sure acted like he didn't care." A part of Rain wanted to tell Ulube something about sending that horrible man out to her cabin the other night, but then another part of her was too busy not liking this act that Domon was putting on. Wasn't he going a bit too overboard? Wouldn't that look suspicious right there? How could they go from being friends to acting like they couldn't care less about each other?

Suddenly, Rain walked away from Ulube and appeared to be headed to hergundam partner, and Domon noticed that Karato seemed to be watching them closely. Becoming irritated, Domon assumed that Rain hadn't quite understood what he meant when he told her that they couldn't act as buddies in front of all the Japanese officials. His greatest fear was the power the govenment might have to take her away from him. As she stepped next to her partner, his eyes widened as they stared into hers and he mumbled, "Rain, stay away from me."

Hurt, and biting her tongue before giving him a piece of her mind, Rain walked away from him. For now the rule was forgotten by Rain and her heart was hurting.

Though it didn't feel right to Domon since he was so used to Rain always standing right next to him, he knew it was better for them to keep a clear distance between them.

Now standing across the room from her partner with daggers in her eyes as she watched him, she thought, _The Neo-Japan government doesn't ever have to worry about anything happening between you and me, Mr. Kasshu._

Soon entering the crowded room of Japanese officials were the American officials. Following behind them was a man with hair that he must have tinted purple himself, or at least Rain hoped. However, she thought the crazy color looked good on him. The young man looked so happy and full of life and was ever so friendly as he made his way towards a very serious Domon. "You must be Neo-Japan," the man said holding out his hand to the serious, young man.

At first Domon looked at the man with the purple hair as if he was crazy.

"Domon," Karato said as if they were all going to be the best of friends. "This is the gundam fighter for Neo-America, Chibodee Crocket."

Finally Domon held out his hand and without a word, shook Chibodee's.

Looking very confident with his very big smile, Chibodee said, "I see you're a man of few words. I know you have a partner though. Maybe he says more."

"Oh yes," Karato said as if Chibodee had come up with the solution to keep Domon and Rain apart. Karato wanted the two gundam teams to get along and Domon didn't seem to care so maybe his partner could help. She was definitely the friendlier of the two. "Let me introduce you to Domon's partner," Karato said happily.

Smiling, Domon thought to himself, _Rain's going to think that you're a complete jerk, Chibodee Crocket._

"Rain!" the commissioner called out to her.

Obeying her commander, Rain stepped over to them and Chibodee's bright green eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw her. "And you are?" Chibodee asked in a smooth voice.

Cutting in, Karato said, "She is Rain Mikamura, Domon's partner."

Chibodee's eyes couldn't move from Rain's as he took her hand and brushed the top of it with a kiss, "Rain Mikamura, you are quite possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Folding his arms, Domon waited to hear Rain tell Chibodee that she wasn't into shallow jerks who seemed to be only interested in looks. However, Rain's eyes stayed on Chibodee's as she thanked him with a sweet smile.

Domon's arms flung open and down to his sides as he watched Rain looking quite happy for Chibodee's attention.

Ready to begin a night of flirting, Chibodee said, "I can see which Neo-Japan partner I won't mind getting to know."

Feeling his blood boil, Domon kept control while his conscience spoke to him. _Rain has every right to be interested in the Neo-American Fighter. Karato and Ulube would probably be happy and...she's only your friend, Domon._

"Rain," Chibodee said softly. "I love your name. What do ya say we take a walk in another room and get away from all of these officials?"

At first Rain didn't feel right about it. It was obvious that Chibodee was very interested in her, but down deep in her heart she knew she felt too much for Domon - even if he was making her miserable this night, and felt nothing more than friendship for her.

Suddenly however, four girls who were the Neo-American crew could be heard introducing themselves to Domon. One by one, Rain listened to each of them say their names. First there was Janet, then Cath, then Bunny and then Shirley who gave Domon such a sweet smile.

Not knowing what to do, Domon just said a low hello. Shirley made it clear by clinging to his arm and with her smile that she wanted to get to know him better; especially since Ulube told her that Domon and his partner, Rain, were only friends.

Rain noticed the look of confusion on her partner's face on what to do with Shirley, but she also noticed that he wasn't pulling away from her.

"Yes, Chibodee," Rain said disgusted but trying to sound sweet. "Let's get out of this room."

Smiling, Chibodee held out his arm to Rain, and she put hers through it and then they started to walk out of the room. Rain sadly thought that Domon probably wouldn't even notice.

Watching them leave, Domon felthimself becoming more and more upset. _What is wrong with you, Rain? Could you really be interested in that guy? He and I are totally different._

"Domon," the red head who was clinging to him said. "I just love that red cloak of yours. It's very attractive on you."

Suddenly thinking that Shirley might come in handy, Domon forced himself to calm down and to be nice. "Thank you...uh...Shirley. Why don't we sneak out of here?"

Shirley's friends giggled as Shirley nodded her head yes smiling back at Domon, and she said, "I don't think anyone will know that we're gone since both of our countries officials seem to be mingling quite a bit."

"Fine then," Domon said as the two of them walked into the room that Chibodee and Rain were in. The room was huge and looked like a museum with tons of pictures of Japanese history on the walls. Shirley was quite interested in it, while Domon was more interested in what his partner found so intriguing about Chibodee Crocket.

Clear on the other side of the large room, Rain still had her arm through Chibodee's and she laughed at the jokes that he was cracking about the gundam fights that he had been in. He really did seem like a nice guy, but Rain knew that he was quite the flirt. As she moved around, something red caught her attention and she realized that Domon was in the room as well. Still attached to Domon's arm was the pretty red head and Rain became jealous and then furious at herself for being jealous. She had never seen Domon with another woman before and she found she didn't like it. Sadly, she thought,_ Domon could probably care less that I'm with Chibodee. _

"Rain," Chibodee said in a sweet voice. "You suddenly look sad. What do ya say we ditch this place?"

Rain knew she shouldn't go off with a stranger, but than she remembered all of the good things that she had heard about the Neo-American Gundam fighter from Karato when she was first told about Neo-America and Neo-Japan becoming better acquainted with each other.

Laughter was suddenly heard from Domon so Rain turned and saw him enjoying himself and it made her all the more want to leave with Chibodee.

Shirley had said something funny, but not as funny as Domon had made it out to be. He couldn't help it though. He found himself wanting Rain to think that he was having such a good time with the red head since she seemed to be having such a good time with the Neo-American Fighter.

"Let's go," Rain said to Chibodee, and then they both disappeared out of the room.

"Shirley," Domon said not missing Rain's disappearing act. "Why don't we go outside?"

"Sure," she said wondering if he just wanted to follow his partner. His eyes seemed to be on her almost the whole time they had been in the museum looking room. After Domon and Shirley made their way outside, a corelander flew over them and watching Domon, Shirley said, "That was Chibodee."

Not saying anything, Domon lead Shirley to his means of transportation and then assisted her into it. Soon moving along in the air in the corelander, Domon hadn't said anything and Shirley knew now without a doubt that he was following his partner. Playing dumb, she asked, "Domon, where are we going?"

Not used to someone else other than Rain sitting behind him, Domon said, "Uh...I hope you don't mind just going for a ride."

"Not at all," Shirley said quickly losing interest in Domon since he seemed much more interested in his partner. However, she had to make sure that this Domon guy didn't start something with the boxer she so adored.

Making sure to stay behind, Domon continued to follow Chibodee's corelander. Suddenly, a noise started chiming. "Damn," Domon said sounding frustrated upon hearing that the corelander was in need of fuel. Remembering Shirley in the back, he decided it better to just refuel and give up on his chase.

Later back at the Neo-Japan government building, Domon sat with Shirley and her crew while waiting for Chibodee and Rain to come back. Though Domon had no desire to become romantically involved with any of the girls, he decided they were an okay bunch and that they did help pass the time while waiting for Rain and Chibodee to come back.

When Chibodee's corelander finally appeared back at the government building, Domon moved away from the girls as if he didn't care that Rain returned. However, as soon as he was in the building by himself, he looked out the window. That's when he saw Chibodee help Rain out of the corelander and then the man with the purple hair lean close to Rain for a kiss.

"Domon," Shirley said making him jump away from the window before he actually saw the kiss. "I just wanted to thank you for...the ride."

He didn't say anything cause for now all he could think about was that Rain was outside kissing Chibodee. Domon's heart fell and he almost felt sick as he thought, _Does Rain really prefer him over me? I feel like I'm losing everything._

Seeing that Domon seemed confused once again this night probably over his partner, Shirley walked up to him and then hesitantly hugged him. Something in Domon made him hug this woman back since he felt so dejected over Rain falling for Chibodee. When he released Shirley, Rain was standing there watching trying to act as if she didn't care about what she saw. She forced her tears from rolling out of her eyes when she saw another woman in Domon's arms. Though she had just told Chibodee that she could only be his friend, it seemed that Domon wanted more with the red head.

As Shirley left the room, Domon and Rain only stood staring at each other; both looking anything but happy.

Finally Domon started walking and demanded, "It's late. Let's go."

Not saying anything, Rain turned around and they both headed to the corelander.

Once in it they were completely silent though they felt like blowing up on each other. The rule had now been completely forgotten by both of them as Rain imagined Domon getting along happily with Shirley. Domon was getting more mad as he wondered just what Rain and Chibodee had done and wondered why they had to stay out so long.

Watching as the corelander moved further and further away from the government building was Ulube smiling. "Looks like it's definitely all business and no play for you now, Neo-Japan team," the man with the mask said smiling.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	6. Emotions Running Wild

****

**CHAPTER 6: Emotions Running Wild**

All was quiet as Domon and Rain headed back to the cabin on their corelander. Because Domon was beyond mad over the thought of Rain and Chibodee together, he was pushing the corelander to its limit. However, this didn't seem to faze Rain since she too was too busy being furious as she imagined Domon hitting it off with the pretty, red head. In her mind, Rain began to make up things and then she managed to convince herself that her crazy thoughts were true. She imagined that Domon and Shirley had been kissing each other most of the night before they had been caught in their hug. Numerous times during the past month, Rain had only imagined what it would be like to kiss Domon, telling herself that if it ever did happen between them that it would be worth the wait. Now it angered her that Shirley hadn't had to wait long at all. The red head and Domon had barely even known each other but she had all ready gotten to experience what it was like to have the tough fighter's lips against her own.

In the front of the corelander still driving like a lunatic by steering the machine way too close to the trees below, Domon too was letting his mind make up things that had happened between Rain and Chibodee that night. The Neo-Japan fighter couldn't stand the thought of Rain in Chibodee's arms and worse, her liking it. Domon guessed that Neo-America's Gundam fighter's lips had probably been locked together with Rain's for most of the night. For so long Domon pictured Rain the type of woman to not kiss someone she barely knew but now he was convinced that she and the crazy colored haired fighter had done a lot of it with each other. Thinking that Chibodee was only a flirt and not knowing that he was a nice guy, Domon just couldn't understand why someone as intelligent as Rain would be so drawn to the Neo-American fighter.

Once back to the cabin the Neo-Japan team walked in not saying a word to each other but their stomping and slamming of things was loud enough. The fighter's boots hit the wall hard after he kicked them off and when his mechanic entered the bathroom it was clear to him that she hadn't liked his driving by the way she slammed the door shut. _Well...good, _he thought glad that he got her mad. _She didn't like my driving, and I didn't like her flirting with that jerk. _

Rain leaned over the sink in the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. "I'm so mad at Domon," she mumbled just before lifting herself and looking into the mirror. In that mirror however, she didn't see someone who looked angry, but someone who looked rather sad and hurt. Rule or no rule, she knew she was crazy about Domon Kasshu and now she knew that he definitely did not feel the same way about her. Her brain tried to reason with her heart by telling it that there was a rule that had to be obeyed anyway, but again her heart won this night as it told her brain to shut up.

In the kitchen, Domon was looking for something to eat as if it would make him feel better. As he tossed stuff around in the pantry he began to imitate in a high squeaky voice how he imagined Rain talking to Chibodee that night, "Oh...Chibodee, you are just so muscular that I don't care what color your hair is. My partner Domon is so boring so why don't you kiss me and show me what I'm missing you...you cute thing, you."

When Rain stepped out of the bathroom and into the den she hoped that Domon was in his room so she wouldn't have to face him. Unfortunately for her, when she stepped into the kitchen she saw him with his head in the pantry.

Upon hearing her steps, Domon turned to see her about to exit the kitchen just after she entered. He had to wonder if she heard him imitating her, but then because of how mad he was he didn't care. "Oh, please," he said sarcastically looking very mad since she obviously couldn't stand to be near him, "Don't leave because I'm here."

"I'm not leaving," Rain said spinning around as if his presence didn't faze her.

"Well," Domon said sticking his head back into the pantry, "It looked like you expected to see someone else here."

"Someone else?" Rain asked not knowing he meant Chibodee. Because Domon didn't answer her, she sounded just as aggravated as her partner as she said, "You're the one who shoved your head back into the pantry when I walked in here as if you were disappointed that I wasn't someone else."

Pulling out of the pantry and looking even more upset, Domon ignored her last statement and exclaimed, "I can't believe that there is nothing in here good to eat! Why don't you buy anything good when you go shopping for our food!"

"You're lucky that I even get you something to eat at all! I'm your partner not your...your...maid!" Rain yelled just before storming out of the kitchen.

Not finished his yelling yet, Domon followed behind her and exclaimed, "Are you sure you're still _my _partner! You looked quite happy with Chibodee!"

"You should talk!" Rain yelled back turning around to look at him with daggers in her eyes. "You looked quite comfortable with that...red head!"

"Shirley?" Domon asked in a calmer voice; shocked that Rain had even brought her up.

Upon hearing Domon's soft voice as he said Shirley's name, Rain said sounding very upset, "Why don't you get Shirley to go buy your food!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Domon yelled looking at Rain as if she was completely nuts.

Folding her arms, Rain forced herself not to look hurt as she exclaimed, "You seem to get along with her quite well!"

Still not catching on to that Rain thought he had a thing for Shirley, Domon grunted before saying, "I bet if you were shopping for Chibodee you'd make a point to get him things that he likes to eat."

_Why do you keep bringing up Chibodee? _Rain wondered as she calmed a bit. "I do get you things that you like," she said putting her hands on her hips. "Your problem is, is that you eat everything that I buy in one day instead of over a few days."

"Oh," Domon said looking very insulted as he remembered something, "I do recall you calling me a pig. I bet you'd never call your playboy a pig." Domon hated that Chibodee probably had better eating habits in front of women than he.

"Chibodee?" Rain now asked in a soft voice.

Feeling himself becoming enraged because Rain now said the Neo-American fighter's name so softly, Domon yelled, "Why don't you move in with Chibodee and get away from me!"

Hurt upon realizing that this was the second time this night that Domon told her to get away from him, Rain yelled, "I'd love to get away from you, Domon Kasshu!"

"Good. I don't need you anyway, Rain Mikamura!" Domon yelled back since she seemed to want to move in with a man she barely knew rather than stay with her partner and her life long friend.

"Well I don't need you either!" Rain yelled back. So hurt, but also so very furious, Rain began to think of the meanest thing she could say to Domon since he was being so mean to her. Not missing his mean expression as he waited to hear what she had to say, Rain said slowly, "Ulube and Karato were both very stupid to think that I'd ever want to break the 'rule' with _you_."

It hit Domon like a ton of bricks and he knew once and for all that Rain would never want to love him.

Rain instantly regretted what she said when she saw what had to be disappointment on Domon's face. He stared back at her as if seeing the real her for the first time.

Never knowing a pain like this before, Domon's nature made him want to strike back but not with his fist. In an emotionless voice, he lied by saying, "Don't worry, Rain. I have no interest in breaking the rule with _you_."

Each in their own rooms, they went over the horrible things that they had said to each other. As Rain lay on her side on her bed, tears ran out of her eyes as Domon lay on his back in his bed staring up at the ceiling. They each wished they would have grabbed each other and said that they didn't mean what they had said. Instead they had only stormed away from each other and into their rooms hating what had happened between them. They each wondered how they could remain partners after such a horrible fight but they both knew they really didn't have a choice. The Neo-Japan Government would surely make them stay partners no matter how mad they were at each other. Ulube and Karato's only worry was that the rule would be obeyed, they didn't care about arguments. As both Domon and Rain thought of this they realized that they had no right to get jealous over anyone that the other might be interested in. They were both part of the Neo-Japan team so they couldn't get involved with each other. This incredible jealousy they were feeling was pointless. Now they only feared how damaging their false words during their fight had been.

Domon actually managed to fall asleep but only after forcing himself into a serene state of mind. It was quite strange that he had been able to do it considering that it required thoughts of Rain. Focusing on the rule, he had been able to push away his pain over his fight with Rain because no matter who she loved, she would always be the one he loved even if he couldn't act on it.

Still awake, Rain got up and opened the door to her room. Peaking out she saw that Domon's door was still closed, but she had made up her mind that she had to talk to him. She desperately wanted to tell him that she didn't mean anything that she had said during their fight. She also had to tell him that he had every right to be interested in other women especially because of the rule. Seeing a crack in his door, Rain walked over to it and being brave, she pushed it open very slowly. She was quite surprised to see that he had been able to fall asleep unlike she and again she felt hurt. Obviously their fight hadn't affected him as much as it affected her. Instead of leaving she stood there staring at him. Even while he slept she found herself attracted to him. His red bandanna was still in place around his forehead and he was now wearing his pants with only his dark, green shirt. His chest moved up and down slowly with his breathing as he lay on his back not knowing he was being watched. Surprised that he didn't wake up since he wasn't one who could be snuck up on, Rain turned to leave till she heard her name being whispered.

Abruptly turning around, Rain guessed that Domon had caught her but upon looking at him again, she saw that he was still sleeping. _Is he dreaming about...me? _she wondered as if she was only hearing things.

Domon was indeed dreaming about her like many times before. Since he had thought of Rain to achieve his serene state of mind to fall asleep, hewas again having a pleasant dream about her. "Rain," he said softly yet again as he grinned in his sleep and just barely turned his head.

Astonished, Rain almost felt as if she had been dreaming herself as she let it slowly sink in that he was really dreaming about her. It was quite a shock since she had feared that he hated her after their fight. After telling herself to turn around and leave, she instead moved closer to the bed from not being able to stop herself from wanting to hear more.

Suddenly, even in his sleep, Domon felt the presence of someone else in his room. His eyes snapped open as his strong hand automatically grasped the intruder's wrist tightly.

Being so taken by surprise, Rain let out a scream and then the fighter released her when he realized it was her that he had in his grasp.

Rubbing her wrist and embarrassed to be caught in his room, Rain then backed away from Domon and quickly left.

Forgetting all about his dream, Domon shook his head a bit confused to why Rain had been in his room. _What was she doing in here - especially after that fight we just had? _Getting up, he walked into the kitchen to see Rain putting down a class of water that she had just drank from.

When she saw her partner, she looked embarrassed again as she said, "I apologize for being in your room. I didn't mean to sneak up on you and wake you."

Narrowing his eyes together, Domon said, "But why were you in there?"

Glad that they weren't yelling, Rain leaned her lower back against the counter and said, "I…I couldn't sleep, and I knew it was because I wanted to talk to you."

Moving over to her, Domon leaned back against the counter directly across from her. "So...you came into my room?"

"At first I only pushed the door open and looked in to see you sleeping." she said not saying anything else as she looked down at her feet.

Domon was still a bit confused, so he said, "That doesn't make sense. You came in thinking that I'd talk to you in my sleep?"

Shocked, Rain looked at him with her eyes wide, tempted to tell him that he had _talked_ in his sleep.

Wondering what she looked so surprised about, Domon said, "What?"

"You've been telling me to get away from you but yet you dream about me," Rain said looking so puzzled over it.

Now it was Domon's turn to be embarrassed and he didn't mean to say what he was thinking out loud. "How did you know that I dream about you?" Realizing that he said it out loud, he corrected himself by saying, "I mean how did you know that I was dreaming about you?"

Still surprised, Rain said, "I was leaving your room when I heard you say my name. You said my name a couple of times in your sleep."

Domon made his way to leave since the secret was out that he dreamt about someone who wanted nothing to do with him in the way he would have liked. He doubted that she even wanted to be his friend anymore because of the horrible words exchanged during their fight.

"No. Wait, Domon," Rain said wrapping her hand around his lower arm. "Please don't leave."

Something made him not pull away from her soft grip as he looked down at the floor not saying anything.

"After our fight, I figured you hated me," Rain said not quite sure what he felt for her, but she knew it wasn't hate as she released his arm.

Slowly Domon lifted his head up and looked at her and said, "I could never hate you, Rain."

"Good, because I didn't mean any of the terrible things I said to you. I was just so mad because...because...oh shoot," Rain said giving in. "I hate that you kissed Shirley."

Narrowing his eyes at Rain once again in their kitchen, Domon said, "I didn't kiss Shirley. You kissed Chibodee."

Now Rain looked at him as if he was crazy. "I didn't kiss Chibodee. I told him that I only want to be his friend. You're the one who wants Shirley."

Wanting to set things straight, Domon spit out, "I told you I didn't kiss her. I don't want her. The only woman I want is _you_." Domon's eyes widened when he realized his slip up.

Rain stared at him in disbelief and it all began to make sense now why they had had such a horrible fight. Domon thought she wanted Chibodee and she thought that Domon wanted Shirley when they really were jealous because they wanted each other. _Am I right? _she wondered as Domon began to slowly turn away from her. "Wait," Rain whispered grabbing his arm again making him stop as he remained looking away from her. Softly Rain said, "You just said...you want me."

"I'm sorry," Domon said guessing that he had made her uncomfortable as he tried to gently pull away from her.

"Please don't leave me like this," Rain pleaded as he succeeded in pulling free from her.

"Why?" Domon asked a bit nervous and still somewhat embarrassed as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his pants. "What do you want from me?"

Rain moved in front of him and her pulse raced as she lifted her hands to hold his face. She then stared into his dark, questioning eyes as if trying to see what they were saying. Finally she moved oh so close to him and made his dream come true as she brushed his lips with a soft kiss. Pulling her face away from his only enough to look into his eyes once again, there she thought she saw love. Because he didn't move away, Rain inched herself even closer to him and moved her hands to rest on his shoulders leaving the ball in his court.

Domon couldn't believe this was happening to him; to them. His heart began to pound harder than it ever had in a gundam fight as he thought of Rain really wanting him while he stared back into the beautiful blues he so adored. His hands ever so slowly slipped out of his pockets as he let himself lean down to brush her lips with a kiss. When she kissed him back, he whispered "Oh...Rain," and his arms enclosed around her body.

Following his lead, Rain's arms moved around him as their lips came together again; wanting to become more and more familiar with each other's. Their kiss was slow and tender at first and then they each gave into the strong desire they had been feeling for each other and deepened the kiss.

Luckily for them they were alone in their cabin where they couldn't be seen by Ulube or Karato. Anyone who would have access to seeing inside of this cabin would see the Neo-Japan team locked in a kiss that grew more and more passionate as they lived out their fantasies. Though it hadn't been admitted in words to each other yet, they were in love with each other and unfortunately _breaking_ the rule.

* * *

_Thanks so very much to the below for the reviews:_

**Hawk Sage-**I'm glad you couldn't wait for this chapter and I hope you were pleased. Thanks.

**GoldAngel**-You're right. Bunny would have been great, but for some strange reason I went with Shirley. Great idea about bringing in Saette and Allenby but I'm not sure if I need them now. Please keep up the _fantastic_ work on your SR stories and I'm looking forward to an update on your G Gundam story as well. Thanks KSF for giving us all of your brilliant stories to read.

**Turtle Lover**-I'm glad that you found the last chapter interesting. Yes, both Ulube and Karato need to be slapped. Thanks.

**Rayne Rhiana**-I'm very glad that you found this story interesting. You have been so, so sweet about my 1st G Gundam story. Thank you and I hope your G Gundam story goes on and on because it's a true joy to read. I'm looking forward to many updates!

**Squeekers**-Thanks ever so much for giving this story a chance. I plan to finish it.

**Ryan**-You made me laugh about what you wanted to use that metal bat for. You must be reading my mind because what you predicted I had all ready had every intention of writing but many times after I start writing I start changing things. I hope you liked what I ended up doing. Thanks for the review.

**Black Joker Lady**-I'm glad you like this. I know the rule is crazy. It's just fun to see it being broken by Domon and Rain. Shame on me. Thanks!

**Shuffle Queen-**Your review absolutely made a great Christmas gift. Thanks! And, I'm an adoring fan of yours as well. Thanks for your sweet words and keep updating your stories.

**RedLion2-**Thanks for saying you love the feelings I portray between Domon and Rain. I love the _fantastic_ feelings you portray in your great G Gundam stories! (Actually, I love the feelings you portray in all of your stories that I have read so far.) I agree with what you said about Shirley. Thanks so much and update "Gundam Wrath" when you can.

**Kieri Norou**-I'm glad you're into this fic and please _do_ make another G Gundam fic. Thanks for the review!

**Cat**-Yes, I do love it when a man loves a woman the way Domon loves Rain. Don't worry, I could never put Domon or Rain with someone else. Thanks for the review.

**Shadow Tigress**-Thanks for your very kinds words. I'm so glad to see you back! Thanks again.


	7. Ulube's Rule

﻿ 

**CHAPTER 7: Ulube's Rule**

Although it had started to storm very hard outside, things in the cabin were calm, which was expected at such a late hour. However, in the kitchen where Neo-Japan's team was, it was anything but calm. Eyes closed, lips pressed together, Domon and Rain hadn't broken apart since their passionate kiss had begun many minutes before. They continued to kiss as if they needed each other to breathe, each overpowered by the feelings in their hearts that they had kept hidden from each other for so long. It was better than a dream; their spirits ecstatic to be sharing such a kiss with each other. It was like no other either of them had ever experienced before because of the strong emotions involved on both sides. The fight that had happened earlier was now long forgotten. It had only occurred in the first place because of the loving feelings between them.

As the pouring rain continued, it suddenly thundered so loudly that Domon and Rain's kiss came to an abrupt end as their breaths drew apart. While the thunder's roar made Rain's hands grab a tighter hold on to Domon's broad shoulders, his arms released her but his large hands closed around her small waist. The Neo-Japan team then shyly took note of the way they were holding each other and then they stared at one another somewhat shocked over what had just happened between them.

After a few seconds Domon released Rain and backed away from her as he remembered his very own words to Ulube, _Rain and I are only friends and we will not step over that line. _His logical side knew that no matter how badly he wanted to continue to kiss Rain that he should tell her that they could never kiss again.

"What's wrong?" Rain asked innocently.

The fighter knew that his mechanic was the smarter one, but she didn't seem to be thinking too clearly as of right now. Staring at her flushed face, Domon's eyes moved to hers and he said in amazement, "I...I just kissed you."

Just as amazed, but looking more in awe than upset, Rain whispered with a shy smile, "I just kissed you back. In fact, I kissed you first."

Indeed she had and Domon had been very shocked when her soft hands had taken hold of his face to do so.

Knowing that Domon couldn't have faked the emotion in their very affectionate kiss, Rain became worried when she saw what looked to be confusion on his face. "Didn't you say that you _want_ me?"

Domon wasn't about to tell her how much, but he said, "Yes. I said I...want you, but I didn't mean for that to slip out." In his head he kept screaming, _The rule! Remember the rule, Domon!_'

Very satisfied with the 'yes' part of his answer, Rain took Domon totally by surprise by moving her body back against his as she threw her arms around him. Her embrace was so powerful since she felt such an urgency to feel his lips again, that she knocked him up against the wall behind him. At first, his arms were down by his sides and his eyes wide as he thought that this had to stop, but as if giving into an addiction his eyes closed and he knew without a doubt that he wanted what was happening between them just as much as she seemed to. He had _been_ wanting this with her in fact and his hands soon moved to cup her beautiful, flawless face as they continued to kiss.

Thrilled that Domon obviously had strong feelings for her, Rain kissed him like she never kissed anyone before; putting all of her love for him into that kiss. When his hands moved from her face, his arms then moved to hold her close as he began to send chills up and down her spine. Domon Kasshu, the man she had been in love with - wanted her. It was wonderful. He was her childhood friend, her best friend, her protector and her partner. _My partner?_ Rain thought in her head. _He's my Neo-Japan partner! We can't do this! We have a rule to abide! _Suddenly she broke the kiss and pulled out of his arms and then backed a couple of feet away from him.

Breathless and not moving, Domon saw the confusion growing on Rain's face as her heavy breathing made her chest move up and down. "Domon," she breathed, "We...we can't do this."

He knew she was right and that had been why he had broken away from her the first time. Looking away from her, he whispered, "You're right. I know." However, upon turning back to look at her he got lost in her wide, blue eyes. _I still want you, _he thought. _You're everything to me._

Rain watched his dark eyes hold her in their tender gaze as he began to move towards her ever so slowly. "Domon?" she asked not sure if he really cared about the rule at all now. It was quite surprising since he was normally so obedient of Ulube.

"Rain," he whispered as he recalled the passion in their kiss. "I never felt anything like this before."

Continuing to move backwards, she whispered, "Me either." Within seconds _her_ back was against the wall.

Domon's now very powerful eyes imprisoned hers as he stared back at her overwhelmed that he wasn't dreaming. He hadn't known that the one person that he felt such love and desire for returned his feelings. Ready to indulge himself in another kiss with her, Domon placed his hands flat on the wall on both sides of Rain's shoulders as he ever so slowly began to lean close to her so that their lips could meet again.

Rapidly, Rain's heart beat and she was about to let Domon kiss her till the sound of thunder broke out once again. The rumble helped to silence her heart - making her duck from between his arms. Moving a good few feet away from him and seeing the puzzlement form on his face, Rain said, "I'm sorry, Domon."

"Uhh...no, Rain, I'm sorry," he said as if possibly coming to his senses while he pushed off the wall. He didn't want her to feel badly about _anything_ that had just happened.

"You have no need to be sorry," she said looking upset as she hugged herself. "I'm just as much to blame for our...kissing."

Domon didn't know quite what to do because he knew he didn't regret their kisses and now he feared that she did. His heart dropped just like it had when he had thought she was falling for Chibodee.

"Domon, earlier tonight, I had no right to get jealous of Shirley," Rain said even though she hated the idea of Domon with someone else.

Though frustrated as he ran his hands through his wild hair, Domon calmly said, "We have to obey the rule, right?"

Still hugging herself, Rain said, "We don't have a choice." Deep down she wished that Domon would tell her _to hell with the rule._ If he wanted her bad enough wouldn't he do that?

Forcing himself to not think with his heart, he said, "You're right. We don't have a choice." Within himself however, he found that he wished that Rain would convince him that the rule didn't matter to her.

Trying to hide the hurt at not being able to show Domon what he meant to her; especially since he seemed to feel the same way, she said, "I guess we just got lost in the moment."

"Yeah, we...just need some space from each other for a little while," Domon said though it was the last thing that he really wanted. He would have been content if only just to hold her throughout the rest of the night.

As if trying to make it easier, Rain found herself rattling things off that she didn't mean as she forced a smile, "We're too different anyway. Maybe you need a fighter; a female fighter of course. I drive you crazy anyway and get on your nerves."

_Does she really think that we just got lost in the moment? Was that kiss only a physical thing to her with no feelings?_ Domon wondered miserably. He forced himself to keep a straight face as he left the kitchen; not wanting to continue to make her feel her obvious discomfort of him being so near.

Now in the kitchen alone, Rain listened to the outside rain while thinking that she should slap herself for trying to convince Domon that she wasn't his type.

* * *

The next day in the government building, Ulube was smiling because he was quite pleased with how the meeting between the Neo-Japan team and Neo-American team had gone the night before. "Things are working out for the best," he said not looking worried at all in his dull, gray office.

"What do you mean?" Karato asked sitting in a chair in front of the desk as he recalled the night before. "Domon and Chibodee barely spoke to each other."

Ulube walked around his desk to look out of the window. "What I mean is that Rain is interested in the Neo-American fighter and Domon is interested in one of the Neo-American crew members. So it looks like things will work out and Neo-Japan will win the gundam fight."

"That's good," Karato said but it was clear in his voice that he had something else on his mind.

"But…" Ulube said upon hearing the commissioner's voice.

"I'm glad that Domon and Rain are interested in other people. I guess we over reacted about them possibly having feelings for each other."

"That's not what you really wanted to say," Ulube said growing frustrated with Karato's beating around the bush. "Speak your mind and I might actually listen."

"Fine. I've been thinking about that rule of yours."

"And," Ulube said at Karato's sudden silence, "Continue."

"Maybe it should be eliminated," Karato said after have giving it a great deal of thought over the past couple of days.

Calmly Ulube repeated, "You think we should eliminate the rule?" Walking around his desk and leaning over Karato, Ulube then exclaimed, "Are you going mad! Did you forget why I established the rule in the first place! Don't you remember what happened to my Father!"

"That was a long time ago," Karato said sorry he had gotten Ulube so upset.

"Not to me!" Ulube exclaimed just before forcing himself to calm down. He then leaned back against his desk in front of Karato and folded his arms. "Let me remind you of just what happened and how it destroyed my family."

Karato knew that he better not say a word as he nodded his head back to Ulube that he would listen.

"Twelve years ago my father was put in charge of the Neo-Japan gundam team. The Neo-Japan government was ruthless at the time because of their many years of control over the colonies. They made it clear to my father that the gundam team that he would choose would have to win the gundam fight."

Karato couldn't deny how strict the Neo-Japan government had been because of their control over all of the colonies for so long.

"My father had been careful to put together the best team, which ended up being a male and a female. His team had been on a winning streak...that is until they fell in love with each other. It had been so obvious when the female became fearful for her partner's life and he in turn didn't care about winning to keep our nation in control. The government gave my father hell and he all but begged his gundam team to focus on the fight by continuing to fight as they did before they fell in love, but his begging had been to no avail. The team only cared about what they were feeling for each other and ultimately they lost the gundam fight and Neo-Japan lost control over the colonies."

All too well Karato remembered how horrible it had been to be in Neo-Japan following that gundam fight.

"And who was punished? My father. He was tortured for not having control over his team. I watched my mother cry on a daily basis because my father had been beaten severely often and eventually taken away and never returned to us. She finally died because of the heartbreak over the loss of him. For years I vowed to get my revenge on any Neo-Japan Gundam team that fell in love with each other. That team my father put together should have been punished for letting their love take them over, not my Father. Luckily, I got my foot in the door in the Neo-Japan government so I could impose...the rule."

"You mean when you became Neo Japan's gundam fighter," Karato said remembering just how good Ulube had been.

"Yes, eight years ago I was teamed up with a beautiful woman as my partner. To my surprise we began to have very strong feelings for each other. However, unlike the team who disrespected my father, I didn't act on my feelings for my partner, no matter how badly we wanted each other. So because I didn't get carried away with so called…love, we won the gundam fight and gave Neo-Japan control over all of the colonies once again."

Karato remembered that being a very proud moment for Neo-Japan.

"Because I was so disciplined I was made commander and was able to establish the rule. The next gundam team, which I chose, won as well because there was no love involved."

"Are you really convinced that Domon and Rain will win the gundam fight as long as they obey your rule?"

"Yes," Ulube said without a doubt. "That's why they have won so far because they _are_ obeying the rule. A team cannot be in love and win the gundam fight at the same time. If they should disobey the rule, I or any other government official won't be punished, but rather the team themselves. In fact, if Domon and Rain should fall in love and make us lose control over the colonies, I will no doubt see to it that they are tortured."

Karato gasped at Ulube's last words. "But Ulube, don't you ever regret losing the possible love of your life just to win the gundam fight?"

"No," Ulube said without feeling in his voice. "I feel a Neo-Japan Gundam fighter should sacrifice love for his nation. I'll be damned if Neo-Japan loses control over the colonies because of love ever again!"

* * *

That afternoon the present Neo-Japan team managed to go on with their normal routines before their next gundam fight. It was a wonder that they had been able to since they had been a constant on each other's minds. Domon trained hard while Rain prepared their gundam into tip top shape. They each hoped that when they saw each other back at the cabin that they wouldn't feel love and desire for the other like they had the night before. That would only make it too hard for them to be near each other.

Upon Domon's return out of the woods, he saw Rain letting herself into their cabin. After hearing footsteps she turned around and they faced each other not saying a word. They hadn't spoken since their very passionate kiss. Not moving at all, they continued to stare and began to realize that even though the rule prevented them from being with each other, there was nothing that they each wanted more.

Finally Rain turned back to the door and let herself in so she could head straight to her room. She couldn't face the man she cared for so dearly any longer. Some kind of way she had to deprogram her feelings for the fighter.

Once in the cabin, Domon watched her bedroom door close behind her and he never knew he could feel so lousy. After sharing a kiss with the woman of his dreams; his best friend, it was a major let down that they couldn't move forward. She was the first woman he really ever wanted to love, and now he feared that there would only be tension between them for now on.

Late that night, Rain got out of her bed to sneak to the kitchen. She was pretty hungry since she hadn't felt like eating anything earlier. The night had been miserable for her as she avoided her partner by staying in her room. Wrapping her robe around herself over her nightgown, she then quietly walked through the den and into the pitch, dark kitchen. Immediately she bumped into something hard and then that something hard flipped the lights on.

"Domon," Rain said surprised that he had beat her in there without being seen.

He was wearing the white T-shirt and black shorts that he normally slept in. "I was hungry," he said feeling he had to explain why he wasn't hiding out in his room like she had been doing in hers.

"You didn't eat either?" Rain asked moving past him and further into the kitchen while feeling guilty for not making sure that he had eaten.

"I wasn't hungry earlier," he said hating the awkwardness he felt between them. "Should I leave you in here alone?" he asked not really knowing what he should do.

"No, we're still partners," she said trying ever so hard to lighten the mood.

Domon didn't move while his eyes followed her as he said, "Are we still friends?"

Shocked by his words, Rain turned to look back at him and said with a weak smile, "We're the best of friends."

Not sure at all if she meant that, he changed the subject and asked, "Do you regret it?"

"Regret it?" she questioned back as she started to fumble around in the kitchen by wiping the all ready clean counter top with a rag.

"Do you regret our kiss?" he asked needing to know how she really and truly felt. Rule or no rule he had to know before he drove himself crazy.

Rain didn't say anything. She regretted the pain that she had been in all day by telling herself that she and Domon could only be friends, but that kiss was something she wanted to remember forever.

It was clear to Domon that the talkative Rain, wasn't talkative on this subject. "You know," he said moving towards her and leaning on the counter, which made her stop wiping it down, "today I thought about what you said about me needing to be with a fighter. You're seriously wrong. If I were with a fighter, it might be exciting at first but we'd probably end up literally killing each other."

Rain had to smile back at Domon. "Are you getting philosophical on me?"

Domon smiled back then said, "I don't think I've ever thought harder than I have today."

"About what?" Rain whispered.

Pushing off the counter to stand straight up again, he said, "About the rule."

"And?" she asked waiting for him to say that they had to obey it no matter what.

Looking very hesitant to speak at first, Domon finally said, "Look, you don't have to answer me, but did you think about breaking the rule today even for just one second?"

Stunned beyond belief, Rain knew this topic was getting way too dangerous now. Was Domon Kasshu considering breaking the rule? Did he really care for her that much? Wasn't he too loyal to Neo-Japan to do such a thing?

With a cocky smile, Domon thought that he had his answer since she didn't answer him. "You did think of breaking the rule with me at some point today. Last night's kiss wasn't just us needing to be...physical with just...anyone. Right?"

Becoming livid, Rain exclaimed, "Do you really think that I would just kiss anyone like that! Of course it wasn't just physical! There were strong feelings involved!" Rain then quickly covered her mouth before she accidentally let more slip out.

Domon's heart raced as he said very seriously, "Then you _do_ feel something for me."

"It doesn't matter, Domon. We can't have these feelings for each other."

That was what he needed to hear. She admitted that she too definitely had feelings by how she answered him. "Look Rain, I don't have the answer, but I know what I want," he said now looking confident that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. "I'm the last person on earth who was looking for these feelings that I have for you - that I never felt before."

"How long have you been having those...feelings?" Rain asked still shocked and thinking that she had to be dreaming.

"Months. What about you?" he asked as if this was just their normal everyday conversation.

"Months as well," she said seriously. "I just never thought in a million years that you felt the same way."

"Yes, Domon Kasshu the fighter does have a heart. Actually, I'm quite as shocked as you look."

Very slowly Rain smiled, but then it left her pretty face as she asked, "What about the rule?"

"Let's break it," Domon said bluntly.

"Are you saying that you'd rather explore our relationship than obey Ulube's rule?" Rain asked as her blue eyes began to flirt with his deep, brown eyes.

"I think we'll go insane if we don't," Domon said feeling as content with her now as he did the night before when they had been locked in a kiss. He knew this wasn't a case of just wanting something that he couldn't have. They truly meant something of greater importance than just friends to each other.

Rain was thrilled to have this side of Domon exposed; that he was curious about love - with her. "Okay, let's take a chance and break the rule," she said not thinking of Ulube, a punishment or listening to her conscience which was telling her that she should take the rule very seriously.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews since my last update: _

_GoldAngel-_Thank you for all of your...impressive updates on your stories and I'm glad you liked the way Rain stuck up for herself. I'm always thrilled to get a complement from you, KSF!

_Ryan-_Domon a lunkhead-Ha! Ha! I like that. Obviously, I'm a huge G Gundam fan and a hopeless romantic as well. I seem to be stuck on a G Gundam kick for now.

_RedLion2-_Thank you so very much! I was and am still touched by such a wonderful review, especially since I truly admire your talented work. I hope I stay on the right track and your updates have been outstanding. (A sincere thank you for all of your recent reviews on "Misguided Emotions".)

_Sean-_Thanks. I just love writing mushy Domon and Rain stuff.

_Black Joker Lady-_Ha! Ha! I almost did make them scream that they love each other! And yes, what they did is definitely against the rule. Naughty Neo-Japan team!

_Turtle lover-_I'm glad someone else laughed. I laughed myself when Domon was trying to sound like Rain talking to Chibodee. Thanks!

_Squeekers-_Thanks! Yes, things have heated up. I still have to figure out just what Ulube is going to do.

_Assassin-G-_I'm glad you like this...strange fic. Thanks.

_Hawk Sage-_Well, here's the next chapter and thanks for the review.

_Anime Vampire-_Thanks for your good advice on the rating. I'm so glad you like this fic. I think you'd slap me if you read what I had D & R doing in my first G Gundam story-"POofTG."

_domon and rain-_I understand you are busy. Don't worry about it. I'm just very glad you reviewed. Thanks!

_Namaida-_Thanks for being a loyal reader. I'm an amine fan as well. I too think D & R make a cute pair. Thanks!


	8. A Relationship Blossoms

﻿ 

_Author's Note: I decided to just use the Shining Gundam for now since I've already twisted poor G Gundam around enough._

**CHAPTER 8: A Relationship Blossoms**

Domon, Rain and the Shining Gundam were as one as they fought the Gundam Rose of Neo-France. George de Sand, the pilot of Gundam Rose, had seen Domon fight many times before, but today the Neo-Japan fighter seemed to be more powerful than ever as he fought with such a greater strength than usual. In the inside of Gundam Rose, George could see Domon's smile on a screen and it was quite nerve racking. The Knight had only known the Neo-Japan fighter to be very serious when he fought, yet at the present time Domon seemed to be extremely happy. It wasn't that he was enjoying the fight but rather that he seemed to be so pleased that it might end soon; like he wanted to be somewhere else. The Shining Gundam continued to easily block every move Gundam Rose threw at it making Domon smirk like it was nothing.

Watching her partner, Rain had a gleam in her eyes once again as she acknowledged his gift at fighting. However, her gleam wasn't only because of the talent he held, but also over their decision the night before to break the rule. No doubt about it, she was crazy about him and she knew he was more than pleased about their decision to explore their relationship past friendship.

"Domon Kasshu!" George de Sand screamed out just after another hit from the Shining Gundam. "You seem to fight even better when you are in high spirits. Why is that?"

Letting out a laugh, Domon said, "Sorry, George de Sand, but I can't let you in on that secret." As the Neo-Japan fighter continued to let Rose Gundam have it over and over, Domon felt like a teenager looking very forward to an afternoon with his _girlfriend_.

"But you seem to be enjoying this a little too much while I'm taking a beating," George said wanting to unleash his power onto the Shining Gundam to put it out of this fight once and for all. He was tired of Domon's uncharacteristic happy grins. It was embarrassing for George because Domon made it look too easy to beat Rose Gundam." Suddenly, George yelled, "Rose Hurricane!"

"So...partner," Domon said knowing Rain was watching and listening closely. "What do you suggest I do?"

Rain smiled and with a sweet voice said, "Well of course use your Shining Finger."

Before George could fully unload his Rose Hurricane, Domon yelled, "This hand of mine is burning red! Its loud cry tells me to defeat you! Shining Finger!" Within seconds George knew that he had been defeated by the Neo-Japan team and the famous Shining Finger. Knowing that Rain had the Shining Gundam in tiptop shape for this fight, Domon said, "Rain, you and I make a _good..._team."

Karato had been listening closely to the Neo-Japan team and he had to wonder if Domon was blatantly trying to reveal that he and Rain might be more than friends by the way he said _good_…team. _I must be imagining it, _Karato thought since he and Ulube had been questioning the Neo-Japan team's relationship lately. Luckily Ulube wasn't close enough to Rain and her controls on her platform to hear Domon's words to her. Ulube was about twenty feet away too busy smiling very happily about the victory that the Neo-Japan team had in yet another Gundam Fight. He watched as Domon jumped out of the Shining Gundam and then shook hands with George de Sand.

Releasing Domon's hand, George said, "I don't know what you are so happy about Domon Kasshu, but you sure did put up a fight."

Domon couldn't tell George that thoughts of being with a certain female that afternoon had his adrenaline pumped. "You didn't make it easy, George," Domon said even though it had been quite that.

As George left, Rain walked over to Domon - trying not to smile as big as she really wanted to, and Domon smiled back the same way. "I wish I could congratulate you with a kiss," she whispered making no move closer to her partner.

"It's taking everything in me not to let you, and...the rule's maker is coming," Domon said seeing Ulube approaching.

Within seconds, Ulube was standing before the winning team. "Neo-Japan team," he said with authority in his voice, "You have done well." Turning to Rain, he said, "Rain, I don't know what you did to the Shining Finger, but I noticed that it seemed more powerful than ever."

"Yes, I noticed that too," Domon said and then reached to pat his partner on her back as if she was his buddy.

Rain only nodded at him thinking that he was over reacting when it came to pretending they were just friends, but luckily Ulube seemed to buy the fighter's act. Trying to sound very professional, Rain said, "I worked on the Shining Gundam this morning as well as yesterday to see what adjustments could be made to it."

"Well, what ever adjustments you made were the right ones," Ulube said. Losing his smile, he added, "Just keep the winning streak going."

"Yes sir," the Neo-Japan team said at the same time as Ulube turned and walked away.

Before Domon and Rain could say anything to each other, Karato walked up. "Domon...I expect you to train today."

Getting slightly aggravated since he had just won and didn't need to be told when to train, Domon said, "I am disciplined enough to know when to train."

"Yes," Karato said as he folded his arms. "You are very disciplined and I expect you and Rain _both_ to _stay_ that way."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Domon asked wondering if they were being accused of something.

Hoping his suspicions were wrong, Karato said, "Just do as Ulube demands and continue your winning streak."

As Karato walked away, Domon looked at Rain completing blowing off everything that the commissioner had just said and asked, "Are you ready to go, Rain?"

"More than you know," she said ready for their afternoon together.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Domon and Rain were ready for an afternoon of _no_ work and _all_ play. "Put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt," Domon said just before he and Rain were about to enter their rooms in their cabin.

"Why? What are we going to do?" she asked knowing they had to be careful not to be seen.

"Well we can't go anywhere where other people are, so we'll enjoy nature instead. Go change." Domon said just before going into his room.

Shaking her head, Rain wondered what Domon had planned but just knowing that whatever was on his mind included her made her go into her room and search for the attire he requested.

Smiling as he looked through his very few clothes, Domon was all too happy to forget about training and to finally loosen up, and there was no one he'd rather do that with than Rain. He put on a pair of jean shorts and a black T-shirt but before he could leave his room, he had to have a talk with himself. "Okay Domon," he whispered seriously, "Think before you say or do anything today. You don't want to screw this up." For months now he had felt his heart pick up speed whenever he and Rain stood close to one another and then he found himself staring at her a bit too much as well. That's when the daydreams started and he realized that he was falling for her; something he never thought could happen to someone as tough and as serious as him. When they kissed the other night, that's when he knew for sure that there was something much more than friendship between them.

After finding a pair of jean shorts and a blue T-shirt, Rain's excitement made her change into them quickly. Finally she didn't have to deny to herself how attractive she had been finding Domon in his cape and that bandanna of his. She giggled out loud as she thought of him in the MTS suit. "Rain," she said in a scolding voice, "Control yourself. You know there's much more to Domon than his looks." Another smile broke out on her face as she remembered the feelings she felt during their kisses that night in their kitchen. Those definitely weren't feelings felt towards someone who was only a friend. All of their nice talks as best friends and the way they watched out and took care of each other seemed to have turned into something very special between them. She smiled even bigger recalling how Domon barely gave anyone the time of day but with her he was always there protecting her.

When Rain came out of her room, Domon was looking out of the window as if making sure that the sun was still out. He soon turned around and caught her smiling at him. "What?" he asked smiling back at her.

"I'm still not used to seeing you in shorts," she said still smiling. She had rarely seen him after he changed out of his pants and into his shorts to go to sleep at night.

"I could say that I'm not used to seeing you in shorts either," Domon said folding his arms.

"But, you're used to seeing my legs," Rain said wishing she would have kept that to herself when she saw him raise his eyebrows up at her as a grin spread across his face.

"Yes, I think I have your legs memorized," he admitted out loud not meaning to, which caused him to blush.

"I think we should go," Rain said changing the subject as she began to walk to the door.

"Good idea," Domon said meeting her there.

After stepping outside, Rain said, "Domon, what if Karato or Ulube show up here?"

"They never have yet," Domon said not sounding worried at all.

Again Rain fixed her eyes on their shorts, T-shirts, socks and boots and then smiled. "We look like we're going hiking."

"In a way we are," her partner said thinking that anything goes this day.

"Really?" Rain said excited, "Are we going on one of the trails?"

Domon smiled since that was the first thing that he wanted to do with her. He had figured because they couldn't go public with their relationship that they should stay close to the cabin. He hoped that she might enjoy getting practically lost in the woods with him. Thinking of them doing things such as this together made his heart began to beat hard at the thought of them really getting involved in a romantic relationship with each other. He then wondered if he should take her hand but decided to wait till they were under the trees just incase a Japanese Official might be flying up above.

Walking over to an opening in the woods, Rain asked, "Do you want to walk on this trail?"

Domon answered by walking into it first. Facing Rain he held his hand out to her and said, "Yes. This is one of the better ones."

Rain's heart beat fast as well as she lifted her hand and took his. They then started to walk along the narrow trail. Leaves could be heard crunching under their boots as they joked that they should be training and taking care of the gundam rather than doing what they were doing. Here and there the sun shown through gaps between the trees as they continued down the trail holding each other's hand. Each time they heard a noise they tried to guess what wild, dangerous animal could be making it while they didn't act scared at all. Rain wasn't scared that is until a snake slithered by right in front of their feet. As she screamed Domon laughed and tried to tell her that it wasn't poisonous. Soon another one appeared and Rain announced loudly that she was afraid that it might move up one of her legs.

Trying not to laugh too loud, Domon insisted that she get on his back so he could give her a piggyback ride away. Thinking that was a wonderful idea, Rain instantly jumped onto his back, which took him by surprise since he hadn't even bent down for her to get on to him yet. Grabbing hold of her underneath her knees, he smiled when he felt her arms wrap around him. He knew he could positively get used to her being latched onto him like this. Rain could feel the muscles on his back through his thin, black T-shirt and she realized she wouldn't mind staying like she was for a long while. As Domon walked them over and away from the snakes, they began to laugh over Rain being so scared of the slimy creatures. Deep down both Domon and Rain knew that the snakes had been a good reason to get close. After some more talking, they became quiet and the silence didn't bother either one of them. Just being with each other felt so comfortable. At the end of this trail was the river that neither had really paid close attention to since their stay in the cabin in the woods.

"Good. I thought I remembered seeing that here," Domon said lowering himself so Rain could easily get down from off his back.

"What?" Rain asked hating to move from her comfortable, warm position against the fighter.

"There's a canoe that I spotted here awhile back and I've always wanted to take a ride in it."

"But you were too busy training, right?" Rain said cutting in because she knew that he was normally more all work and no play.

Smiling because she knew him better than he even knew himself at times, he said sounding guilty as charged, "That's right. Want to take the canoe on the river?"

"What if we're spotted by some officials?" Rain asked seeing that they would be in the wide open on the river.

"If we hear a plane above, we'll hurry back to land," Domon said as if he knew that he could handle a canoe so easily.

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Rain realized that it sounded like fun, so she said, "Okay."

Domon nodded his head yes and then pushed the yellow canoe into the water just before holding it for Rain to get in.

Rain took off her boots and socks and then carefully stepped into the canoe. "I wonder why someone left it here?" she asked as she slowly sat down.

"Let's just be glad that they did," Domon said kicking off his boots just before getting in and sitting down. He then took the paddles, which to his luck were actually still in the little boat, and then began to paddle them to the middle of the river. Once there underneath the beautiful sun, they smiled at how peaceful and beautiful everything really was. Suddenly feeling some water by his bare feet, Domon said, "I'm glad we took our boots off before we got into this canoe."

Rain shook her head agreeing but then said, "Domon, I know why this boat was left here. The person who owned it didn't want it anymore."

"What? Why would you say that?" Domon asked looking puzzled.

"Because it's sinking!" she exclaimed.

"No way," Domon said standing up; accidentally making the boat wobble as he began his search for a hole.

Rain started to laugh at their crazy situation while glad that they could both swim.

However, Domon was quite disappointed that his attempted romantic day seemed to be getting messed up. Feeling the boat moving around more, he saw that Rain was trying to stand up. "Be careful, Rain. If you stand up too fast, the boat may flip."

Still laughing, Rain said with great delight, "Uhh...I really don't think that matters since it's about to sink."

"Well," Domon said giving up on his search for the hole as he watched Rain's laughing eyes, "I guess there's only one thing for us to do."

"I guess so," Rain said smiling back at him.

Both turning to the water - they then both dove straight in, and the water felt great to them as they swam their way through it.

Domon came up from underneath the water first. Keeping himself afloat, he began looking for Rain but didn't see her anywhere.

As Rain swam to the top of the water and came up, she heard Domon calling her name with nervousness in his voice and again she was touched like she had been the many times that he had shown concern for her.

"I'm right here," she said and he turned in the direction of her voice to see her.

There was relief on his face, but it didn't stop him from demanding, "What took you so long?"

"I guess I'm just not as fast as you," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

Now beginning to grin, Domon realized that she never ceased to amaze him. She was so intelligent, yet she still could act silly like this. Staring at her he also remembered how passionate she was during their kiss and she was definitely easy on his eyes.

"Domon," Rain said tilting her head to the side as she wondered what he was so deep in thought about.

"Uhh...Let's swim in a bit to the shallow area before we wear ourselves out."

"I'll race you there," Rain said and took off.

Domon hadn't moved yet and yelled, "No fair! You didn't say when to go!"

Once they were both to the shallow area, Rain looked down at herself glad that she had on a blue T-shirt rather than the white one she almost put on.

Seeing how soaked they were, Domon said, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Sure," Rain said sarcastically as she splashed him.

"I didn't," he said playfully defending himself.

Within seconds they were in a splashing war. Many minutes later after a tremendous amount of splashing, Rain said, "All right, all right."

"Give up?" Domon asked swimming over to her.

"Yes," she said tired as she moved her wet hair out of her face trying to control her breathing. Watching him watching her, she said shyly, "I must look like a drenched rat."

Smiling softly, he said, "Far from it."

Grinning back at him, Rain took note of his normally wild hair, which was now flat down around his face, and if on clue, they slowly started to move closer to each other. The water fell into calmness as if wanting to watch the two humans and wanting to give them some peace.

Domon stared into Rain's stunning eyes as she gazed back so seriously at him. She was truly special to him and had an affect on him like no other female he had ever been around before. "Rain, I've been wanting to tell you for a _long_ time that I think your eyes…well, I think they're beautiful."

Knowing it took so much for Domon to say such a thing, she could feel herself getting lost in his captivating eyes. They were like magnets pulling her closer to him.

Taking her face into his hands, he leaned close to her and let his lips gently press onto hers. After feeling a tingling sensation from their kiss, Domon pulled his face away to whisper to her. "No matter what Karato, Ulube or any other government official might say, I don't want to stop this from happening between us, Rain. I…I can't."

Staring back at him and loving how he was opening up to her, she knew that it was too late for them to turn back now. Her feelings were so real and only growing stronger so she whispered as she moved her hands through the water to place them on his shoulders, "I can't resist what I'm feeling for you, Domon. I have for too long all ready."

Again thrilled that she had _been_ having feelings for him as well, Domon's hands moved into her hair. As his face slowly inched closer to hers, he whispered ever so softly, "Let's not fight it anymore."

"Yes," Rain breathed as her eyes got heavy, "We can do more than just dream about each other."

After getting lost in her words, he said, "That's right. We're all that matters." A second later their heads tilted and their lips became engaged in a deep, heated kiss that ignited a strong fire in each of them. Their kiss was just as passionate as the first time they had kissed, but even better because they each knew that they felt the same way for sure.

* * *

About a month later the Neo-Japan team knew that their new relationship was meant to be. The rule was the furthest thing from their minds as they went about their lives _together_. Like before the blossoming of their loving relationship, Domon trained as much as he should and Rain continued her thorough work on the Shining Gundam. _For now_ the rule was being proved wrong being that the Neo-Japan team was still winning their gundam fights even with their hiddenlove for each other. In between all of their winnings and their work as a team, Domon and Rain spent many afternoons together. If their relationship could have been made public knowledge, anyone would easily see that the man with the red bandanna and the woman with the big, blue eyes were in love.

Because Domon would never dream of pushing Rain, they still slept in their own bedrooms, but over all their living arrangement had become very sweet and enjoyable. Every morning before Domon would leave to train, he'd go into Rain's room first and give her a soft kiss good-morning. Every evening when he returned they greeted each other with a sweet kiss and a smile before they'd discuss anything. Their nights had been wonderful while each stayed near each other till it was time to go to sleep. Plenty of snuggling and kissing happened on the sofa in the den and one night they fell asleep together on it. Opening his dark eyes slowly that night, Domon hadn't a clue of what time it was and seeing that it was still dark out he really didn't care. All he cared about was the woman lying on him comfortably in his arms as if she was made to fit there. The fighter was amazed that he could feel so close to someone like he did to her. He knew in his heart that he, the tough fighter, would be devastated if their relationship ever ended. He didn't need to lose Rain to know what she meant to him and he wanted to love her for the rest of his life.

Rain too loved how he was never late getting back to the cabin like he had been numerous times before they fell into this relationship. Now sometimes he'd sneak up and hug her from behind if she was cooking and tease her about not having any idea of what she was cooking. She especially enjoyed the times that he insisted on training her some martial art moves. He wanted her to know as much self-defense as possible so he would feel better about leaving her when he trained during the day. A couple of times her strength surprised him and he insisted that he rubbed off on her. She teased back by saying 'yes master' as he had been known to say to Master Asia. He then in turn ended up tickling her. Most heartwarming of all however, was that even more he was always there watching over her as if he really was her guardian angel.

Unfortunately, though Rain and Domon were being very careful not to let their feelings show for each other in front of anyone, Karato had become convinced that something was going on between the Neo-Japan team. Though Domon and Rain always stood apart in public, it was the looks that they gave each other that were different now. The Commissioner wasn't sure what to do but he knew that he couldn't let Ulube know what he suspected. Karato didn't want to see the Neo-Japan tortured; especially since they were still winning their fights. Finally he decided that it was only right to warn Domon and Rain that the rule had to be obeyed.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews since my last update:**

**GoldAngel2-**Thank you so very much for your lovely review. I loved writing the dialogue and even though writing is just for fun for me, it touches me that you think I have grown as a writer. I guess I'm learning from such great examples of writings such as yours, KSF. Take care of yourself.

**Shuffle Queen-**Thanks for the review. You're so sweet. I hope that this chapter will help your craving.

**Squeekers-**I don't think that Domon and Rain realize just how serious it is to break the rule. In fact, I still have to figure that out. Ha! Ha! Thanks for the review.

**Cat-**Ulube is going to get very upset when he finds out that the rule has been broken. I'm sure Domon will do all he can to protect his Rain. Thanks for your review and for liking my stories!

**Black Joker Lady-**Yes, it's definitely not just physical between Domon and Rain. They have very strong feelings for each other, which goes past any need. I love to write that they love each other for who they are and not because of their looks. (Their looks are just a bonus. Ha! Ha!) I myself feel that no matter how beautiful someone might be on the outside, if they're a horrible person, they lose that beauty. You can't just love someone for the way they look. (I know...you want me to shut up!) As usual, the rest of your review was very entertaining. Thanks so much!

**Daisy31-**I'm so glad you like this. I'm curious to see what will happen next too! (Don't worry. I'll think of something and I have some ideas.) As for the relationship, more will be revealed in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Shadow Tigress-**Thanks for your kind words. I'm thinking Ulube's going to have to find out about the sneaking around.-Sorry! I hope you are able to find time to continue reading.

**Turtle Lover-**Thanks for the Wow! Ulube has been very, very upset...so I guess he felt he had to make the rule. Uh-oh..._I _actually made that stupid rule...Yikes! LOL!

**Ryan-**Thanks so much for taking the time to give me all of that information in your review. I think I may have messed everything up a bit much. I'm sorry. I'm going to try to wrap this story up soon so I can do an accurate one. You were positively RIGHT when you wrote about Domon and Rain's relationship: "Cause in the series that relationship made for more positive things for the Neo-Japan team than bad." I couldn't have said it better myself. Their love is what made me enjoy writing my first G Gundam story so much! Thanks.

**RedLion2-**Just by reading the _wonderful_ way that you write about Domon and Rain, it's no surprise that you are glad that they will be breaking the rule. You're right, Domon no doubt is going to want to kill Ulube if he hurts Rain. Please keep up the great work on _all_ of your stories. Thanks!

**Anime Vampire-**Thank you so very much. You really made me feel good! Let me know what you think of this chapter.

**Hawk Sage-**Thanks for the review. I too love to see Domon and Rain together and I'd love to see a G Gundam story from you.

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	9. Getting Deeper

﻿ 

**CHAPTER 9: Getting Deeper**

As Rain slowly opened her beautiful, blue eyes, she immediately became aware of how comfortable the rest of her body felt. Though she didn't have a blanket covering her, she had all the warmth she could possibly need and she felt extremely safe given that she was wrapped in her fighter's strong arms. Smiling, she realized that she and Domon had innocently fallen asleep together the night before on the sofa once again. They had been kissing each other good night so they could retire to their rooms, though now it was clear that sleep had taken a hold of them before they had made it there. Feeling so completely satisfied to be where she was, Rain didn't want to move. She just continued to let her head rest on Domon's solid chest as his leisurely breathing made his upper body very slowly move up and down. She loved hearing the beautiful sound of his beating heart just beneath her ear and it made her feel even closer to him. Not minding a bit, she guessed that it would be hard to move since the weight of Domon's strong arms held her securely and possessively to his body.

After a few minutes of feeling oh so comfortable and content, Rain slowly lifted her head so she could look at Domon's sleeping face. With his eyes and mouth closed, her handsome fighter looked like he didn't have a worry in the world as he lie there still sound asleep. They had grown so close and comfortable with each other; especially since they had all ready been good friends. Their teasing had multiplied and their obvious loving concern for each other only grew, now letting Rain and even the tough fighter begin to express sweeter words to each other. Feeling so in love and smiling again, Rain never knew she could be so happy as she gently laid her head back down on him deciding to do something special for him that night

* * *

Later that morning, the Neo-Japan team was in town together as requested by Ulube who wanted them to meet their next opponent, Argo Gulskii of Neo-Russia. Part of Ulube had been a bit worried that Argo's size might intimidate Domon, but Ulube had been pleased to see that he had been foolish to think such a thing. No one intimidated Domon Kasshu, especially when the fighter really had his mind on what he wanted to tell Rain that night, rather than the fight. The meeting among the two teams had been extremely quick with very few words spoken between the fighters, leaving them to look as if they weren't worried about the other at all.

"I hate this," Domon said as he walked through the city with Rain. He had agreed to have a cup of coffee with her before going back to the corelander to head back to their cabin.

"What do you hate?" Rain asked playfully rolling her eyes; so used to Domon's complaining by now. Lately his complaining was usually about something minor and ended up being quite entertaining for her.

"I hate that we can't walk too close to each other because it might look suspicious. Stupid, freakin' rule," Domon complained shoving his hands into his pockets in fear that if he didn't they might automatically reach out and grab Rain.

"It's hard for me too," she said with a smile; glad that Domon admitted how torturing it was that they couldn't touch each other in public.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed a bit loudly, "You're _my_ girlfriend and I should be able to put my arm around you and show everyone." He hated the admiring eyes of the passing men on _his _innocent, unaware Rain.

"Oh…so you want to claim me like a possession of yours," Rain said pretending to be bothered but secretly liking that he wanted to declare her as his.

"I'm not trying to be a possessive jerk," Domon said just before softening his voice as he turned to her. "I just like being...close to you."

Gazing softly into his eyes, she said just as softly, "I like that too." He didn't know just how badly she wanted to stop walking and just hug him, but she instead looked forward and continued to stroll with him down the street. Certain eyes might be watching so they had to be careful. "Domon, please know that there's nothing more I would like than to be able to hold your hand right now."

Letting out a frustrated breath, he said understandingly, "I didn't know it was going to be this hard to act like nothing is going on between us."

"Yes. It is taking some great effort," Rain said as they came upon a coffee shop.

Domon smiled wondering who was having the rougher time.

After the two sat down at a table and gave their order, their waitress soon brought them two cups of steaming, hot coffee. While taking a sip of his coffee, Domon took a look around and saw that there were many couples sitting close together or holding hands across tables. The fighter was willing to bet that his girlfriend was the sweetest of all the women there, yet he couldn't show her that he thought that while they sat far apart at their table. Looking at the woman who had such a hold on him, he began to enjoy just watching her as she took in the sights around them.

Domon watched her start to smile as she watched a couple pass by and he wondered what she was thinking. Was she assuming that the couple was very much in love? Did it make her think of her own relationship? As she continued to take note of different pairings passing by, Domon caught some girls looking at Rain. He knew they were probably envious of his girlfriend's beauty and thought that it was a shame that they didn't know that she was unique; that her beauty ran deep below the surface and down into her soul.

Breaking the Neo-Japan team's concentration, a strong, female voice said, "Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura, how soon we meet again."

Both Domon and Rain looked up to see Natasha Zabigov and Argo Gulskii of Neo-Russia.

Seeing that both Domon and Argo were silent and all ready locked in a stare, Rain said, "Hello Natasha, Argo. I didn't think we'd meet again until the fight."

"Yes," Nastasha agreed. "A fight that will be."

"Domon and I are looking very forward to it," Rain said calmly as Nastasha smiled back.

"Argo may not look it, but he's very excited as well," Nastasha said glancing up at him to see his straight face.

Rain smiled and glanced at a straight faced Domon and said as she left her eyes on him, "Domon is actually excited too."

"Umm," Nastasha only mumbled confirming that she heard Rain. "Before I forget, Rain Mikamura. The American Gundam fighter, Chibodee Crocket, is around here somewhere. He told us if we saw you to tell you that he's looking for you."

Finally speaking, Domon exclaimed, "What the hell for!"

"My, my, my," Nastasha said eyeing up Domon. "So he speaks and seems to be quite jealous of someone wanting Mikamura's attention." Looking back to Rain, Nastasha asked, "Does Kasshu have to worry about anything happening between you and the American fighter?" Like Karato had seen recently, Nastasha had also been able to tell that there were sparks flying between the partners of the Neo-Japan team.

Keeping calm, Rain said, "Let me ask you, Nastasha. If a fighter of another nation showed interest in you, would Argo have to worry?"

Smiling at Rain because he loved her come back, Domon began to wonder if there was something happening between the Neo-Russian team.

"I actually like you, Rain," Nastasha said very calmly as she kept her cool. "You are a smart woman unlike some of the empty headed ones I meet. As for your answer, Argo will never have to worry."

"Neither will Domon," Rain said just before Argo led his smiling, female interest away.

"Well," Domon said grinning at his love, "I'm glad that a Japanese Official wasn't around or should we worry since you practically just told the Neo-Russian team that something's going on between us."

Not worried at all about the Russian woman, Rain said, "Nastasha and Argo will keep that to themselves."

"How do you know?" Domon asked calmly just before he took another sip of his coffee.

"Because they respect us and are really only worried about our up coming gundam fight."

"Yes," Domon said admitting that he knew it was true, "I can tell you like Nastasha, and I like Argo as well. He doesn't run his mouth."

Rain smiled recalling how Domon and Argo had said nothing to each other.

"You really think something's going on between those two?" Domon asked still interested in knowing.

"Without a doubt," Rain said just before drinking the last of her coffee.

"Woman's intuition?" Domon asked as they both stood up to leave.

"You could say that," Rain said winking at him.

"Rain," Domon said letting her know to be careful, "Don't do that now. Someone might see and think that we're more than friends."

"Well they'd be right," she said giving Domon that smile of hers that drove him crazy.

"You know what I mean," Domon said shaking his head while he was once again irritated with the rule. Deep down he wanted to just forget about it.

* * *

Much later that day after some afternoon training, Domon came back to the cabin to smell a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. Walking into the room that held the smell, Domon saw Rain hovering over the stove. Moving very close behind her, he wrapped his arms around her small waist. Turning her head to him, she whispered hi just before they gave each other a soft kiss hello. Turning back to her cooking, she knew that Domon loved Udon, the thick Japanese noodle that she had prepared.

"Udon," he said happily. "I actually know what you're cooking this time."

Rain playfully elbowed Domon for his comment, which made him smirk back.

In a teasing voice, he asked, "And why did you go out of your way to cook me something that I like so much?"

"Good question," she said as if she had been nuts to do so.

"Well I was hoping you did it because you really like me," he said tightening his arms around her.

"Umm, maybe I do...just a little," she joked back as she turned the stove off.

"Just a little?" he asked in a fake, disappointed voice.

Rain smiled truly loving being able to be like this with Domon. "Why don't you wash up and then come right back?"

Releasing her so he could do so, he said, "Good idea. I'm hungry." In the bathroom Domon took his time. After washing his hands and splashing some water on his face, he thought, _This is it. Tonight I will tell her what I've been wanting to tell her. _Soon walking back into the kitchen, he stopped at what he saw and realized that he couldn't have picked a better night. For Rain had set up a candle light dinner. Though their regular plates were nothing spectacular, she had the napkins folded in a way that they looked like little hats.

"I've never done this before," Domon said walking to the table to sit down while wondering how she had ever been able to tame him to not mind eating this way.

"Well," Rain said so proud of herself, "since we can't go out in public to have a romantic dinner, I figured why not have one here?"

Domon could only smile back at how beautiful she looked in the candlelight.

* * *

The dinner had turned out perfectly as they reminisced on the things they had done together as children - such as playing Chase. Who knew they'd be the Neo-Japan team and now their relationship only seemed to be advancing. Domon had also complemented Rain on a delicious meal and she laughed saying she didn't know how many more she could pull off.

"Let's go in the other room," Domon said standing up and picking up the two candles.

Rain stood up and began to clear the table.

"No, Rain. I'll help you do that later," Domon said nodding his head towards the den where he wanted her to go with him. Rain smiled and then followed him into the room. Upon walking in, Domon put both of the candles down on the coffee table then walked over to the wall to flip the lights off. As Rain stood still staring back at him, he said, "Don't worry, I just want to kiss you."

Rain gave him a sweet smile as she thought of how his kisses drove her absolutely crazy.

Domon knew he could never push her into something more, though his desire for her was so strong. He had often joked with himself that his discipline had helped him to control himself, or was it his love for her? "I need to tell you something," he said softly.

"All right," she whispered back and then Domon walked over to her and took her hand to lead her to the sofa so that they could sit down. They sat facing each other and after he leaned and gave her a sweet, tender kiss, her big blue eyes stared back into his deep, brown ones wondering what he had to say.

"Rain, I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile now...but you know how I am at expressing my feelings sometimes."

She smiled not telling him that he had been expressing his feelings to her for the past month very well. Just in the tender way that he held her and by the soft look in his eyes when he looked at her, she felt a genuine love coming from him.

Staring into her eyes as if trying to see exactly how she felt, Domon said, "I guess a part of me never thought it was possible for me to feel this type of...happiness."

Trying to control the excitement she felt because of his unexpected words, Rain said in a soft voice, "I never knew I could feel _this_ happy either."

Wanting Rain to know how serious he was about what they had found together, he said, "I don't want to lose this."

"Neither do I," she said meaning it with all of her heart.

"Look," he said very seriously, but with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "You've all ready caught me calling your name in my sleep, and I'm sure you have noticed how protective I am of you."

"Yes," Rain said very seriously. "You're always there watching over me."

"Rain, it's more than that. I'd...I'd die for you," he said never wanting her to be harmed. She was everything to him.

Touched by his admittance, tears came to her eyes but also because of the sad thought of him possibly gone from her life. "Domon, I could never live without you. I don't want to."

"If it's up to me you won't. I don't want to live without you either," he said seeing that she had to feel exactly the same way he did. Squeezing her hand he found courage in himself and said, "Rain, I protect you because...I love you."

"Oh, Domon," Rain said as her hand trembled in his. "You must know that I love you too."

Pulling her close to him, Domon closed his eyes as he took in how blessed he truly was to have the woman in his arms.

Knowing that he needed her as much as she needed him was so precious to Rain. Smiling happily with their arms around each other, they only moved apart enough to look into each other's eyes once again. Softy, Rain said, "I have been so happy since we decided to break the...oh, I don't even want to say it."

"Since we decided to break the rule," Domon said for her with no fear in his voice. "Nothing will stand in the way of what we feel for each other, Rain."

Moving her face very close to Domon's, he felt her breath mixing with his own as she repeated, "Nothing." She then brushed his lips with a soft kiss leaving him to want more as she backed away with a soft smile.

Gazing deeply into her eyes, he said in a somewhat husky voice, "Yes, the rule can't stop this." He then moved to brush her soft, pink lips with his.

After their lips moved apart, they were still oh so close as Rain said, "I still can't believe that _I'm _saying this, but the Neo-Japan government doesn't have to know we're breaking it." Again, she then brushed Domon's lips with a soft kiss.

He in return gently rubbed his nose against hers wanting to take her lips over in a much-desired kiss. Tightening his arms around her, he just barely whispered, "What the officials don't know won't hurt." Soon pressing his lips to her, he felt hers instantly open for him and with that he gladly entered her mouth causing them both to respond with pleased sighs. Rain's hands moved into Domon's wild, dark hair as she held him to her while she got lost in pure bliss with him. One of Domon's hands soon moved to grasp the back of her slender neck, while his other arm stayed around her lower back, holding her close.

After many minutes of indulging themselves in a very passionate kiss, Rain's hands gradually slid out of Domon's hair allowing him to let his lips begin to slowly kiss their way to her ear. When they got there he whispered to her once again that he loved her as he got lost in the sweet, strawberry smell of her hair. With one arm still tightly around her waist he let his other hand, which had been on the back of her neck, lift her short hair to where he could have more access to her slender, smooth neck. Wrapping her arms around his lean waist, Rain felt more or less weak from the way his lips were caressing her skin. As time went on, she became intoxicated with the feel of his very affectionate mouth and he with her sweet fragrance.

Suddenly, intruding in on what felt like heaven to them was the unexpected banging on the front door. Quickly moving to look at each other as if to make sure that they both heard it, the astonished looks on their faces confirmed that they each had.

"Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura! Open this damn door now!" a voice yelled from the other side.

"Karato!" both Domon and Rain said at the same time.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter:**

**GoldAngel2-**I'm glad that you liked the time shared between Domon and Rain as they explored their relationship. Yes, I think that the punishment may be getting very close. Like all of your stories, your latest G GUNDAM story was absolutely fantastic! I can't wait for the new Speed Racer story you told me about, KSF! (I hope you got the 'Don't worry about checking the last chapter' e-mail.)

**Shuffle Queen-**I'm so glad you found the last chapter enjoyable and I really appreciate you thanking me for writing. You make me feel so good and I look forward to much more work from you.

**Redlion2-**I loved getting that Wow from _you_! I too think that Domon and Rain make one of the best anime couples. They've really got me hooked. Domon just loves his Rain so much. PLEASE update your G Gundam story soon!

**Turtle Lover-**I'm so glad you seem to like fluff and romance as much as I do. I hope I put enough in the following chapter and hope you like it.

**Sqeekers-**I'm very glad that you like the way this fic is turning out. Yes, Domon and Rain were very sweet in the last chapter. Unfortunately, Ulube is definitely going to have something to say about it!

**Black Joker Lady-**I have to admit that I still laugh at the thought of Domon wearing shorts myself! Ha! Ha! Don't worry, you never ramble and you do express yourself very well in your reviews. I'm also glad that you like the way that I'm handling Domon and Rain's...love life. Ooh, I saw that you have your G Gundam sequel up! I promise to read it ASAP! I'm glad I have it to look forward to.

**Ryan-**I still can't believe that a goofy song gave me this rule idea for a fic. Being hooked on Domon and Rain at the moment, I had to make them the couple that has to obey the rule. Unfortunately, I wasn't thinking straight about everything in the G Gundam series when I decided to use Domon and Rain. Please forgive me and I'm still not exactly sure who will end up in this crazy fic of mine. You're right about Karato just being glad that Domon and Rain are still winning no matter what may be going on between them, but he knows that Ulube has a couple of screws loose. I like your idea about Master Asia, and the Shuffles will all be in this, but I don't know if as the Shuffle Alliance. Don't worry, eventually I'll start my sequel to "POofTG" and will be true to the series.

**Anime Vampire-**I'm so glad that you think this is wonderful and I'm also glad that you couldn't wait for the following chapter. I really hope you like it.

**Sean-**I'm so delighted that you really enjoyed "POofTG". You wouldn't believe how much I miss writing that fic myself. I hope you find this chapter very fluffy in parts.

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: P-**Thanks for the review! I hope this fic continues to get deep for you. Yes, the rule is beyond stupid, but it makes the story fun to write. Ha! Ha!

**Cat-**You don't know how pleased I am that you are reading this story as well as my other G Gundam one. I'm glad that you like and love reading what I'm doing with Domon and Rain. I really try to be careful. I think you're really going to hate Ulube after this story. My dear friend GoldAngel2, keeps telling me that I'd love Rurouni Kenshin as well. In fact, she has a great fic on on that anime!

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	10. Catching On

﻿ 

**CHAPTER 10: Catching On**

The banging continued on the door as Domon and Rain broke apart and stood up, each trying to catch their balance after being so abruptly brought out of their display of passion for each other. Being forced into the harsh reality of the rule wasn't at all enjoyable for either of them.

"That's it," Domon said grinding his teeth together as his passion for Rain turned into anger for Karato. "He's going to be sorry that he showed up here."

"Domon!" Rain exclaimed grabbing him by the front of his tan jacket to make him look at her before he charged to the door to tell Karato off. "You're not thinking. If he thinks we're not following the rule, he may try to separate us."

Staring at her and hating that she was right, Domon tried to shake his anger away and calming down a bit, he said, "Okay, okay. You're right."

Releasing her grip on Domon, Rain looked at the romantic setting around them and said very seriously, "We have to blow out the candles and flip the lights back on before he gets suspicious." Deep down however, she was pretty sure that Karato all ready knew that she and Domon had grown very close.

Grunting, Domon didn't tell Rain that he all ready suspected that Karato was there because of his suspicions.

Unlike her normal able to keep it together self, Rain suddenly became very nervous and looked into Domon's eyes as she said, "I don't want to be away from you, Domon."

Enclosing her pretty face in his hands, Domon desperately wanted to calm her and remind her that he would always be by her side protecting her. In a positive yet soft voice, he said, "Baby, I won't let anyone take you away from me."

Pleasantly surprised by what he called her, Rain calmed down and gave him a tender smile. He looked quite surprised himself before giving her a soft smile back. Sounding grateful to him for easing her fears, she braved up and said, "I'm okay now. I just lost it for a second since I've been so spoiled to have you in this cabin all to myself."

"It's been nice," Domon said tenderly since he enjoyed having her all to himself as well.

Turning her attention back to the banging on the door, Rain said, "Let's at least try to make it look like nothing has been going on between us."

"All right," Domon said as he released her so he could walk over to the wall to flip the lights on. Rain in turn blew out the candles and then began to fan the smoke away. She then watched as Domon approached the door to open it.

Karato was outside becoming more and more impatient as he yelled even louder than before, "Open this door now!"

Not liking to be demanded to do anything, Domon became annoyed as he opened the door to the screaming man.

Red from screaming, Karato looked as if he was about to burst as he gave Domon a very disapproving look.

Besides not liking Karato's demanding voice, Domon didn't like his expression either. The fighter looked at the Japanese Official as if he was crazy and grunted before saying, "What the hell are you doing here, Karato?"

Rolling her eyes, Rain wished that Domon had started this off in a nicer manner. They didn't need to get Karato even more upset.

Walking into the cabin, Karato looked at Rain then back to Domon and exclaimed, "I should be asking you what the hell you two are doing in here!"

Slamming the door shut, Domon said sounding just as upset, "None of your damn business!"

Looking at Domon like he was handling this very wrong, Rain wished for the first time that he was playing one of his staring games where he didn't say anything but only stared in silence. Why didn't he realize that being nicer to Karato would be better for them? But then again, she knew that wasn't her fighter's style when he became upset.

"None of my business?" Karato asked as if Domon was crazy. It was obvious that the gundam fighter wasn't going to be cooperative and then the candles on the table caught the commissioner's attention and he demanded, "Again, I want to know what's been going on in here!"

Some kind of way Rain pulled herself together and said nonchalantly, "Domon and I were just discussing the next gundam fight."

"I see," Karato said calming down; sounding as if he actually believed her. "Does Domon always take such an interest in your _neck_ when you two are discussing a gundam fight?"

Both Domon and Rain's eyes widened as Rain's hand automatically lifted and touched her neck where Domon's lips had spent quite some time. When she pulled her hand away, Domon saw the pink mark his mouth had left on her, and he knew now that there was no denying what had been going on.

Karato then turned to the fighter and walked over to him. After analyzing Domon's face, he said, "And Mr. Kasshu, when did you start wearing pink lipstick?"

Lifting a hand to his mouth, Domon wiped a finger across it and when he pulled it away and looked at it, he saw just a trace of Rain's lipstick. Since he had never been scared of anyone, he only smiled as he recalled his and Rain's kisses.

Rain knew that was it. They had been caught for sure especially since Domon wasn't trying to hide that they had been kissing at all.

Karato was very sick of Domon's non-fear attitude of everything, including the rule, so he yelled, "Domon Kasshu, you don't even look like you're going to deny that you and Rain were kissing in here!"

"Mr. Karato," Rain said as politely as she could as she walked over to him, "Please, let me explain." She wanted to remind him of how they were still winning all of their gundam fights.

"Save it, Rain," he said disgusted as he walked away from the Neo-Japan team. "I've been seeing the way you two have been looking at each other. I knew that both of you staying in this cabin together wasn't a good idea. I'm going to have to separate you."

Becoming enraged, Domon somehow said in a very controlled, but challenging voice as he pulled Rain to his side and put his arm securely around her, "Over my dead body you're separating us."

Karato became dismayed to see Rain not pulling away from the fighter. Her devotion to him was very obvious as her hand moved to rest on his chest. Now seeing the team's determination to stay together on their faces, the commissioner exclaimed, "You two can't do this! That's why we tried to arrange you both to be with someone else for a night - so you wouldn't want each other!"

Becoming furious yet again, Domon exclaimed, "You sick…"

Rain quickly placed her hand on Domon's face and turned him to look at her, and then she shook her head no with very pleading eyes.

Closing his mouth, Domon realized that Rain didn't want him to make things worse.

"Mr. Karato," Rain said in a firm voice as she looked back at the Japanese Official. "With all due respect, what Domon and I feel for each other is real and didn't start because of a physical need."

Shaking his head and looking as if the world was coming to an end, Karato said, "I should have known that the two of you were going to play house in this cabin. Ulube is going to be extremely upset!"

"Damn it!" Domon said very insulted, "We're not playing house! We love each other!"

Both Rain and Karato were shocked. Rain, because Domon had just admitted so easily to someone else that he was in love with her, and Karato was shocked that Domon even knew the meaning of the word love. It seemed that Rain was even more important to Domon than fighting.

"What about the rule and the gundam fight?" Karato asked wishing he could shake both Domon and Rain to their senses.

"What about the gundam fight?" Domon asked as if the fight wasn't going to be affected at all. "We've been together for over a month now and yet we have still won our fights during that time. The rule is just freakin'…"

"Domon," Rain hissed before he really started to let Karato have it.

Mumbling, the fighter looked at Rain and said, "Well, it's...stupid."

Wanting to prove a point, Karato looked at Domon and began to say, "Stupid rule or not, what happens if Rain isn't allowed to stay here with you?"

Tightening his arm around Rain's waist, Domon said, "I'd lose the rest of the Gundam fights, but…"

"I knew it!" Karato screamed cutting Domon's words off, "Ulube was right. Love will make you do ridiculous things. I can't believe you'd intentionally lose the rest of the gundam fights if Rain couldn't stay here with you."

With threatening eyes, Domon said, "You didn't let me finish. I was going to tell you that _you_ will be very sorry if you _even try_ to take her away from me."

"Is that a threat?" Karato asked quite a bit disturbed. It was bad enough that he had to worry about Ulube.

"Yes," Domon said looking more deadly than he ever had in a fight.

"Don't you get it?" Karato asked as he turned around from the team and walked away holding his face in his hands afraid of what Ulube would do if he knew. He then turned back to the team and cried out, "You broke the rule! You both said that you wouldn't!"

That was the only part that got to both Domon and Rain. They had gone back on their words. However, as they looked at each other they knew it was worth it. What they felt was real and they knew they were meant to always be together.

Trying one more time to get through to the Neo-Japan team, Karato said, "Do you two really want to be punished?"

Willing to give his life up for the female clinging to him, Domon looked furious as he said in a deep voice, "If anyone touches Rain, I will kill them."

Feeling very protected, Rain said to the commissioner, "Mr. Karato, I think that you would rather see us continue to win the gundam fight than to be punished."

Karato looked into the female's persuasive, blue eyes. He then looked into Domon's fearless, dark eyes and saw that the fighter truly planned to never let Rain go.

"Damn it!" Karato exclaimed throwing his arms up as if giving in. "Do as you wish, but if Ulube finds out that the two of you are breaking the rule, I didn't know anything about it. Do you understand?"

Staying calm, both Domon and Rain said, "Yes."

Looking very disappointed, Karato said, "I came here hoping that I was wrong about my suspicions of you two being involved. I see it's impossible to stop you from breaking the rule."

"You've got that right," Domon said very seriously.

Relieved, Rain said, "Mr. Karato, Ulube will not find out about Domon and me."

With a worried expression on his face, Karato said, "If the two of you get caught, I will indeed say a prayer for you both. You'll need many."

The team watched as Karato left; slamming the door behind him. There was a silence and then Domon pulled Rain into his arms and held her against his strong chest. She was more precious to him than anything; than anything had ever been to him in his life before. No one was going to take her away from him - no one.

Rain too never wanted to be away from Domon. She was hopelessly in love with him.

* * *

Another month later, Karato was relieved to see that the Neo-Japan team had won their last few gundam fights. They had even won the extremely hard one against Neo-Russia. At first it was hard to tell who was going to win that fight. It went on longer than most and both Domon and Argo struck each other over and over before Domon finally claimed victory. Karato was relived that Domon had won because it was obvious to him how Domon and Rain still felt about each other since he still saw sweet looks exchanged between them. But, as long as they kept winning, he assumed that Ulube would never find out about the secret relationship.

The morning of the day that the Neo-Japan team was to fight Neo-China's Sai Saici, the pilot of the Dragon Gundam, Rain got up early to inspect the Shining Gundam. "I'm sure Domon's been up," she whispered to herself as she walked out of her bedroom. To her surprise however, she saw Domon's boots still lying on the floor where he had kicked them off the night before. Assuming that he had over slept, which was very surprising, Rain opened his door to see him lying in his bed still asleep. Smiling, she walked over to him knowing just how she wanted to wake him up. As she leaned over and gently kissed his lips, her hand also touched his face causing her to become alarmed. As Domon's eyes slowly blinked open after receiving her kiss, he gave her a soft smile.

"Baby," Rain said feeling his forehead as her doctor instincts kicked in, "You've got a fever." Running a hand through his hair, she added, "And, it's causing you to sweat." With that she pulled the covers off of him, which made him give her a soft smile once again.

In a somewhat weak voice, he said, "Trying to check me out in my boxers, huh?"

"Your body needs to cool off," she said in a professional voice.

"Well, if you stay in my _bedroom_ it's going to do anything but that," he said managing to tease her again even though he didn't feel quite right.

Worried about him, Rain said, "I wish you didn't have a gundam fight today."

"Oh…that's right," Domon said beginning to sit up as if he remembered that he wanted to train a bit more for it.

"No. You need to rest," Rain said sitting down on the bed as she tried to stop him.

"I'll be okay," he said as he sat all the way up and put a hand on her shoulder as if to reassure her that he was okay.

So concerned about him, Rain stood up and said, "Stay here while I go get the thermometer." By the time Rain got back to his room, Domon all ready had on his pants and was buttoning up his tan jacket. "Domon," I told you that you need to rest."

"Rain, you know that I can't back out of a gundam fight," Domon said secretly enjoying her concern for him.

"You could have at least waited a little while before you got dressed," she said almost sounding aggravated with him. She wanted him to take care of himself.

Domon opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Rain stuck the thermometer into it.

About a minute later, Rain took the thermometer out of his mouth and after she studied it, she said, "Though it's not _real_ high, you still have a fever, Domon. Take that jacket off of you now."

"Aren't we feisty this morning?" Domon teased. "I'll tell you what. You take off something and then I'll take off something."

"Domon," Rain scolded while shaking her head. "I'm serious. You need to take it easy before the fight."

Deep down Domon knew she was right because he did feel weak enough to want to go back to sleep. He watched as she unbuttoned his jacket and then pushed it off of him. "Rain," he said making her lift her pretty face to look into his eyes. She expected him to protest against her worrying about him, but he instead said, "Thanks for caring about me so much."

"Well, I can't help but worry about your health. I am a doctor, and...I love you," she said causing him to smile.

"I love you, too," he said making her smile as well and then he let her lead him back to his bed so he could lie down.

* * *

That afternoon Karato knew something wasn't right when the Neo-Japan team showed up for the gundam fight against Sai Saici of Neo-China. The commissioner hoped that the Neo-Japan team didn't have a lover's spat. He didn't want to worry about such a thing affecting the way Domon fought. Karato watched as Rain left Domon and walked over to Ulube. _What does she want to talk to him about? _Karato wondered as he began to walk over to them. As he approached closer he could hear Ulube speaking.

"Rain, you must be going out of your mind to suggest that Domon drop out of this fight," the man in the mask said about to laugh.

"He's sick," Rain said trying to sound very professional. "And even if we drop out of this gundam fight it won't hurt our standings. We've won every fight so far."

Folding his arms, Ulube turned to see Domon talking to Sai Saici. "He looks fine to me, and your only concern should be that he wins the fight even if he has to get the life knocked out of him to do so."

Smiling as if Rain was overreacting, Karato walked up and said, "Rain knows that Domon has to fight today no matter what."

Seeing the fury in Karato's eyes, Rain said in defeat, "Yes sir. You are both right." She then turned and left the two men.

"Domon Kasshu of Neo-Japan," Sai Saici said eager to fight his opponent. "I think I'll call you Bro. Are you prepared to finally lose a fight, Bro?"

"In your dreams," Domon said but not sounding too convincing. Though he was feeling better, he still didn't feel quite himself.

"I hope your partner…let's say Sis, handles your first loss okay," Sai Saici said so very confidently.

Not in the mood to defend himself quite like he normally would have, Domon said, "I look forward to a great fight with you, Sai Saici."

"You got it, Bro," Sai Saici said just before walking off.

"Ulube, please excuse me while I speak to Rain," Karato said as if nothing was really wrong.

Ulube nodded his head yes because he wanted to concentrate on the upcoming fight anyway. Standing there by himself, he suddenly laughed as he recalled Rain's request for Domon to drop out of the fight. That might possibly be the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Rain Mikamura," Karato said catching her before she got back to Domon. "What do you think you were just doing?"

"Mr. Karato," Rain said spinning around to him, "Domon is sick and I just want what's best for him."

"Let me tell you something, Dear," Karato said with a look that showed he feared that things were going to take a turn for the worse if she didn't listen. "I seem to remember a time when Domon had hurt his shoulder quite badly from a fall earlier this year during his training, and you didn't insist that he skip his fight the next day."

"Are you trying to say that I didn't care for him then?" Rain asked before Karato could say she didn't love Domon then so she wanted him to fight his best.

"No, I know you always cared about him. But _this_ love you have for him now is making you put his life before the gundam fight even more so than your friendship had. Your only concern should be that the Shining Gundam is in tiptop shape. Stop thinking with your heart when a fight is to take place."

Trying to keep her cool, Rain said, "I thought I was supposed to be concerned about the pilot's health as well. I am a doctor."

"You are only expected to tend to his wounds during his training. During a fight he is suppose to put his life on the line for Neo-Japan," Karato said seeing Rain getting more and more upset. "You knew that when you became part of the Neo-Japan team. That's why you agreed to follow the rule. If you and Domon weren't in love, you wouldn't have dared suggested to Ulube that Domon skip this fight. That was totally absurd. You should want him to fight for Neo-Japan no matter what condition he's in."

Even though Rain knew that Domon only had a twenty-four hour virus and that he would survive, wanting to make a point she said, "If a Neo-Japan pilot should lose his life in a fight, don't you realize that you would be out of a pilot?"

Rain thought she had him there, but the commissioner said, "We always have a back up plan, Mikamura. Have you forgotten that Ulube was a gundam fighter and a very good one at that?"

"Oh…so if something happened to Domon, Ulube would just take his place?" Rain asked disgusted with how Domon's life seemed to mean nothing to the Neo-Japanese Official.

"Honestly, Rain," Karato said keeping calm. "I don't know if it's because I know that you and Domon are in love with each other or not, but it was so apparent to me when you were talking to Ulube that you love Domon. Do you want Ulube to figure out that the rule has been broken?"

Upset, Rain said, "Maybe you're just worried about _you_ possibly being punished for not being able to stop Domon and me from breaking the rule." Suddenly feeling very disrespectful after her words, Rain said, "Mr. Karato, I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me for saying that. It wouldn't be your fault. You tried to stop us. I'm just…"

"I know. You're very much in love with Domon," Karato said looking around to make sure that they weren't being watched. "Listen, Rain. You don't know the whole story with Ulube's family. If you and Domon are caught, I won't be punished even if Ulube eventually finds out that I knew you two were breaking the rule." Karato remembered how Ulube's father had been tortured and killed for not being able to convince his Neo-Japan team to put their love aside and fight the gundam fights to the best of their ability. "Rain, Ulube would only blame the team, you and Domon. And I'd hate to think of what punishment he would put both of you through."

Rain too hated that thought, and nothing else was said.

* * *

During the fight, both Ulube and Karato watched very closely. It seemed to a certain extent one of the hardest that Domon had ever competed in. Though the rest Rain had insisted that he take had helped him to have some energy for the fight, Sai Saici was quite a fighter who didn't want to give up. For a long bit of time the Dragon Gundam held down the Shining Gundam and Ulube feared that Domon wasn't going to fight back as he should. He had to wonder is Dragon Gundam was that powerful. Each time the Neo-Japan fighter had got back on his feet, he found himself off of them because of the great force Sai Saici used on him.

Karato could see the stress on Ulube's face, which caused him to remind Ulube in his calmest voice that Domon was a bit under the weather. The man in the mask wasn't interested in excuses because in his eyes, Domon had to win the fight no matter what. The sound of Rain's voice calling out Domon's name through out the fight began to run through Ulube's mind over and over. Her voice hadn't revealed at all that she was trying to get him to fight harder for Neo-Japan. It instead was filled with worry for her partner as if she loved him. Suddenly, uncontrollable flashbacks of the Neo-Japan team that Ulube's Father had chosen ran through his mind. All that team had ended up being worried about was being together. Lost in love, they stopped caring about winning the gundam fight for Neo-Japan. Rain's scared voice definitely caused Ulube to wonder if it was happening once again to a Neo-Japan team. A rage began to run through Ulube as he watched Domon's lack of fighting.

"Rain!" Domon called to her after hearing the incredible fear for his life in her voice. "I'm all right. Calm down."

"Oh, Domon," she said standing on her platform hoping that he really was since he didn't look it.

"My plan's starting right now," he said and with that the Shining Gundam finally started to put quite a hurting on the Dragon Gundam - taking Sai Saici by surprise. Domon's plan had worked like a charm. He knew Sai Saici couldn't keep fighting as hard as he had been forever. Now worn out, Sai Saici could barely fight back and found himself on the verge of losing the gundam fight and did when Domon used the Shining Finger.

Ulube was pleased with the win, but still had troubled thoughts about the Neo-Japan team. Domon and Rain had caused him to worry in this fight, which was a first and Ulube didn't like it at all.

Relieved that Domon was all right, Rain felt unstoppable tears running down her face. Moving away from the platform, she took off almost running so she could hide. The last person she wanted questioning why she was crying was Ulube.

Ten minutes later, Domon was still looking for Rain. He was a bit disappointed that she disappeared after the fight. "Where did she go?" he said to himself out loud as he moved between some trees not too far away from where the fight had taken place.

Standing up from where she had been sitting down on a log, Rain looked around to make sure no one else was around and then she ran towards Domon's voice. When she saw him she again made sure no one was looking and then threw herself into his arms. "Oh, Domon. I hated that fight," she said into his chest as she hugged him.

Feeling quite weak, now Domon looked around to make sure that no one was watching them. "Didn't you see how the fight ended?" he asked quite proud of his win.

"Yes," the concerned female said still hugging him. "But you really shouldn't have been fighting cause of the way you feel, and Sai Saici fought you so hard."

"He's a great fighter," Domon agreed. "If I felt better, I would have fought much harder but then I figured I'd just let him run out of energy while he pounded on me."

"I hated it." To her, Domon had looked helpless throughout most of it.

"I could tell in your voice," Domon said kissing the top of her head as he held her. "I hope Ulube wasn't around you to hear."

"I don't care," Rain said lifting her head to look at her fighter. "You're worth more to me than the gundam fight. I was so scared for your life that I began to cry. I ran out here so no Japanese Official would see me."

"I'm okay, Rain," Domon said wanting her to calm down.

Studying his face, Rain then felt his forehead with her hand and said, "Your fever hasn't completely broken. We have to get back to the cabin so I can take care of you."

Giving Rain a warm smile, Domon knew there was nothing he'd rather more than his Rain looking after him.

As they left - from behind the trees, Ulube emerged watching their backs as they walked away. The blood boiled through his veins as he realized that the rule had been broken. All of the past wins of the present Neo-Japan team meant nothing to Ulube as he felt his sanity leaving him. Once again he had flashbacks of his mother crying because his father had never returned to her. It was time to confront and then torture the Neo-Japan team.

* * *

_Thanks so much for the reviews on chapter nine:_

**GoldAngel2-**I could see Domon saying _freakin'_ too about a hundred times a day-Just kidding. LOL. I think that Karato has been catching plenty of sweet smiles and eye contact between the Neo-Japan team lately. I'm sure he's never seen Domon do that before. I know about crazy days. Don't worry about it. Besides I'd rather you keep busy writing all of your _outstanding, great, marvelous _stories!

**Sqeekers-**Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just couldn't help myself. (In one of my stories for another anime I think I ended every single chapter that way.) Thanks for really getting into this. I'm touched.

**Sean-**Yes, Karato just had to go to the cabin! Even he's pretty worried about what Ulube will do to Domon and Rain if they are caught breaking the rule!

**Turtle Lover-**Yes! Yes! Yes! Karato's catching on to the breaking of the rule. He's been witnessing all of the sweet smiles and the eye contact between the Neo-Japan team lately. Domon and Rain better watch out!

**Black Joker Lady-**Domon and Rain finally had to let each other know that they love the other. I love them as a couple. Believe me, I thought of you when I did the Nastasha and Argo scene. You'll get your answer about what Karato will do in this chapter. As for what other characters will show up in this story, I'm not sure yet. Forgive me for being so goofy in this story with the great G Gundam series. Your G Gundam story is Fantastic! Keep the chapters coming!

**Ryan-**Yes, Nastasha definitely saw the sparks flying between the Neo-Japan team and felt like mentally torturing them a bit. Rain is going to try to be calm in this chapter, but Domon...well, that's another story. You're going to get a lot of answers on what Karato will do in this chapter.

**Redlion2-**Yes, I think that down deep Domon is quite surprised at just how much he truly does love Rain. He never knew a woman could have so much control over him. I just love those two so much!--(The tough fighter, the smart, sweet girl)--That's why I love your G Gundam stories! (All of your other stories are great as well!) Poor Domon and Rain are eventually going to be in a lot of trouble.

**Emily-**I'm so very glad that you reviewed and like my story! I update once a week. Believe me, I wish I had more time to update. Plus, I think my brain needs a few days to think between chapters.

**DR Shipper-**Yes! It was a cliffhanger! Please don't hunt me down and kill me! LOL. I'm very glad you reviewed and that you like my story. I hope you like the next chapter.

**CUZ I CAN-**I'm thrilled that you like both of my stories! I've said this many times, but I truly had a ball writing "Partners Outside of the Gundam". Here's the update you wanted! So sorry that some of my fluff made you want to throw up! I hope you were close to a bathroom. LOL. I hope you like the following chapter.

**Shadow Tigress-**Thanks so much for the complement! Don't worry about it, I sometimes want to throw my computer through my window because of the internet connection. Here's the update!

**Shuffle Queen-**I guess I do deserve a good slap for that cliffhanger. Sorry! LOL. I'm so glad that you like this and I hope that I didn't leave you waiting too long.

**Cat-**You are so very nice. Oh, GoldAngel2 has a brand new RK fic up! I also just realized that Rayne Rhiana has a good one on the site as well. Redlion2's work is great and I'm extremely lucky to get such nice reviews from the authors on this site. I love getting reviews very much from the non-authors as well.

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P-**I hope that meant that you liked it. LOL. Thanks.

**Rayne Rhiana-**I'm so touched by your devotion and I love ALL of your stories! I'm so glad that you are enjoying this crazy, weird story and you'll see what happens with Karato in this chapter.


	11. A Turn For The Worse

﻿ 

_Thanks so very, very much for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm so sorry I didn't have time this time around to individually thank each of you at the end of this chapter. (Also - thanks too to anyone who read my first one-shot as well.)_

**CHAPTER 11: A Turn For the Worse**

Driving the corelander back to the cabin, Rain thanked God that Domon was okay after the Gundam fight against Neo-China's Sai Saici. She had to smile that her fighter had been able to win even while he had been feeling under the weather; truly proving that he was the best. His plan to let Sai Saici wear himself out had worked out perfectly.

Upon the Neo-Japan team's return to the cabin, Rain turned from where she was in the front of the corelander to look back at Domon who was sound asleep. _I hate that I have to wake him, _she thought smiling at the man she was so deep in love with.

Moving to him, Rain placed her hand on his warm face and whispered, "Domon, we're here."

"Umm," he mumbled as he just barely opened his eyes to see her. He then whispered back quite seriously, "Let's just stay here. Come sit by me."

Rain smiled seeing that he definitely didn't want to move as his eyes closed again. She couldn't deny that it pleased her so that he wanted her near him even when he wasn't feeling well. In a gentle, sweet voice, she whispered, "You'll be much more comfortable in the cabin, Domon. Come on. I'll help you there."

Grunting because he didn't want to move, the fighter opened his eyes and gave in to his girlfriend. Without saying a word, he let her help him out of the corelander. As they began to walk to the cabin, Rain kept a firm arm around his waist and he let his arm rest on her shoulders.

About ten minutes later, Domon lay comfortably on the sofa in the den. His sweet doctor had all ready taken his temperature and popped a pill into his mouth to rid him of the last of his fever. Afterward she sat down on the floor by his side watching his eyes grow heavy and then close. Since she had been so worried about him earlier, she just couldn't bring herself to move away from him. Remembering how Sai Saici's Dragon Gundam had pounded on the Shining Gundam's shoulder, Rain let her hand slip beneath Domon's tan jacket and she ever so gently began to caress him there.

Opening his eyes, Domon didn't say anything as he gazed tenderly at the woman, who to him possessed the most beautiful eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked not meaning to keep him awake.

"No," he whispered with a smile. "I guess you saw that I had let Sai Saici lose most of his energy by hammering on my shoulder."

"Yes," Rain said with irritation in her voice as her hand continued to gently massage his shoulder. "I wanted to hammer on the Neo-China's Fighter's head."

Laughing lightly, Domon had never dreamt that he'd ever have someone being so protective over him. Being that it was Rain made it even better. He truly loved the devotion from the woman at his side. Reaching his hand out, he took Rain's free hand and held it in his on his chest as his heavy eyelids slipped closed once again.

Smiling, Rain knew that she'd never want to lose him after receiving such a strong taste of his love for her during the last few months.

About two hours later, Rain woke up from her sitting position on the floor next to Domon, who was still sound asleep on the sofa. Lifting her head she smiled upon seeing his handsome face lost in what appeared to be a pleasant dream. Her smile grew as she wondered if he was dreaming of her. Gently feeling his forehead with her hand, she was glad to find that his fever was now gone. Brushing some of his dark hair out of his face, she leaned and softly kissed his cheek. Carefully she then slipped her hand from his and as quietly as possible she stood up and with one last glance at him, she made her way to the bathroom.

A few minutes later as she washed her hands clean in the small bathroom, Rain felt a strange feeling as if something just wasn't right, and then Karato's voice began to run through her head saying, _If you are caught breaking the rule, I'd hate to think of the punishment that Ulube would put both you and Domon through. _Again, Rain told herself that Ulube wouldn't find out, but that didn't stop her uneasy feeling. _I'll feel better once I'm back by Domon's side, _she thought opening the bathroom door.

When she walked out into the den she stopped and just smiled at her fighter's sleeping form on the sofa. Just seeing him made her feel safe. Then suddenly, someone; a man, pulled both of her arms behind her back restraining her from moving away. Before she could call out to her fighter, another man covered her mouth with his hand. Her eyes filled with fear as Ulube appeared in front of her with a sick smile on his face. Rain's eyes moved around him to look at Domon and she knew that the medicine she had given him had him pretty knocked out; preventing him from hearing what was going on.

"Checking on your…_boyfriend_?" Ulube whispered seeing Rain's eyes on the Neo-Japan fighter. "Remember, Dear. I told you that you would both be punished if you broke the rule."

Rain tried to struggle from the two men holding her, but to no avail.

Leaning close, Ulube whispered in her ear, "You shall be punished first." Moving away from Rain, he made his way to behind the sofa where Domon was.

Watching with great horror as panic began to take her over; tears stung Rain's blue eyes when Ulube pulled out a long knife from in the back of his pants. The terrified female's eyes moved down to Domon who had no idea what was happening around him and then her eyes moved back up to Ulube to see him lifting the knife up high in both of his hands right above her fighter's chest. Rain continued to struggle to break free and tried to scream but her voice was muffled under the strong hand covering her mouth.

"Rain," Ulube said looking at her with such pleasure on his face, "Your punishment begins!" With that Ulube's hands came down fast pointing the knife straight towards Domon's chest.

The hand over Rain's mouth moved away as if that man wanted to hear and enjoy her screams. "No!" she cried out as she turned her face away, not wanting to see Domon's life being taken. Knowing where Ulube had intended that knife to go, Rain again screamed out in pain as an uncontrollable ache took over her heart.

"Good!" Ulube exclaimed sounding very satisfied. "Domon Kasshu is gone!"

"No!" Rain cried out again - not wanting to look as if not looking would hide what had happened. She didn't want to believe that Ulube would have been so ruthless as to actually take Domon's life and in his sleep. Her fighter just couldn't be gone.

"Look at him, Rain!" Ulube yelled wanting to torture her some more. "Look at what your loving this man has caused him."

One of the men holding Rain took hold of her face and forced her to look towards the sofa. Through her tears, Rain saw the knife in her love and watched as his lifeless hand slipped off of his chest to fall and hang off of the sofa. "No! Domon!" she cried out as a pain like never before ran through her making her fall limp in the men's arms. She wanted to die herself as anguish took over her entire soul; causing her to suffer like never before.

"Rain!" Domon called out to her.

Domon had woken up only because she had shrieked out a deafening no. Seeing that she was having a nightmare, he laid a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her but she wouldn't seem to wake up. He couldn't believe it when she literally started to cry grief stricken in her sleep. Worried for her, Domon sat up and leaned over her as he practically begged, "Rain, please wake up." He wanted her out of her nightmare and wished he could be in it with her so that he could protect her.

Finally Rain opened her eyes, but she looked confused as to where she really was.

"Rain," Domon said almost relieved while wanting to assure her that she had only been dreaming. But the tears continued to fall from her eyes as her trembling hands lifted to grab onto his tan jacket. He didn't know that she was checking to make sure that he didn't have a knife wound in his chest; that it had indeed only been a dream.

"You're alive," she cried making him slide himself off of the sofa and on to the floor next to her so that he could hold her. He wrapped his strong, protective arms around her and she very slowly came to realize that her horrible nightmare had felt too very real. Though all nightmares were bad, this one had been completely and utterly dreadful for her and she just couldn't seem to shake it.

Domon became scared of her continuous quivering and he wanted desperately to relieve her from her fears. "Baby," he said wanting her to focus on him; the person who loved her more than anything. "I'm here. Shhh...everything's all right. It was just a dream."

Her tears just kept coming as she sobbed softly into his chest. Though Domon knew she could be tough at times like she had been when she piloted the Shining Gundam, she was anything but that now. Her nightmare had no doubt all but scared the life out of her. He couldn't believe just how traumatic it had been for her and he soon felt her arms wrap ever so tightly around him as she finally began to calm down.

After a good while of just holding her, Domon released her just enough so that he could see her face. When she lifted from his chest to look at him, it broke his heart to see her puffy eyes from all of the crying she had done. "Rain," he said with such concern as he pushed her hair out of her face. "Are you all right? It's almost as if that dream really happened to you."

Clearing her throat first, she then said, "He...he killed you." Still more tears rolled down her face.

"No one killed me. I'm still here," he said in a gentle voice as his hands lifted so that his fingers could wipe her tears away. "That must have been some gundam fight you dreamt of."

Shaking her head no, Rain said still looking scared. "You weren't in a gundam fight." Also still sounding so very frightened, she added, "Domon, even though I don't want to, maybe we should just stop breaking the rule."

Staring at her, Domon came to realize that she meant that they should break up. "What?" he asked managing to keep his voice calm. "No. I know you don't mean that, and I'm not going to let you go."

"But Ulube...he's going to kill you," she said with fear in her eyes.

"Was that your nightmare?" Domon asked holding her face in his hands. "Did you dream that jerk killed me because we broke the rule?"

Rain slowly shook her head yes.

Domon then pulled her back against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "It was only a dream, Rain. Only a dream."

"I know," she said lifting her face from his chest to look at him, "But it was so real. I…I woke up and left you on the sofa in here by yourself. When I came out of the bathroom, I was grabbed from behind and Ulube told me that my punishment was beginning and he...he..."

"You can tell me, Rain," Domon said wanting her to know that he could handle it.

"He...he stabbed you in your sleep," she said so sadly.

Again Domon pulled her against his chest and hugged her tightly. "I won't let that fool kill me, Rain. There's too much I still want to do with you." After seeing how emotionally upset Rain was from thinking that she had lost him, Domon knew again with no doubt that she truly loved him as much as he loved her.

A very, long while later, they were still sitting on the floor just holding each other. Needing to stretch out, Domon began to stand pulling Rain up onto her feet with him. He was glad to see all of her tears gone and the life back in her face as he gazed at her.

Rain then let her hand reach up to feel Domon's forehead and she found his fever gone. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes," he said like nothing could ever hurt him. Recalling how she had trembled in his arms earlier, his hands moved to push her short hair behind her ears as he asked, "How about you? Do _you_ feel better?"

"Yes," she said softly; relieved that it had only been nightmare she had earlier. "Much better now. Thanks."

"So," he teased as his hands moved to her shoulders, "you're not going to break up with me?"

Smiling at him, she let her hands slide up his chest and then she brushed his lips with a sweet kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

Looking down at her with a pleased smile, Domon wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "If you're up to it, I think I need some more convincing."

"Oh really," Rain said lifting an eyebrow at him as her arms moved around his neck. Smiling she began to pull him closer to her so that she could persuade him of her loving feelings for him by letting her lips take pleasure in his. Domon let her very slowly kiss his mouth open and naturally their passion for each other took them over.

However, before they could go on expressing their love for each other, they heard the door to the cabin suddenly open so fast and hard that it banged against the inside wall.

Still holding Rain in his arms, Domon only turned his head to see Ulube standing there with two other Japanese Officials.

Ulube had his hands clenched into fist and somehow keeping his voice under control, the fury could still be heard in it as he said, "Neo-Japan team. You are to be punished for your present actions. Men. Go seize Domon Kasshu and his...once partner, Rain Mikamura."

"Once partner?" Domon asked about to release Rain so he could take care of the two goons headed towards him. He had to change his plan however, when he suddenly felt Rain's arms slip from around his neck and all of her weight fall against him. "Rain!" he exclaimed turning his head to her as he realized that after her traumatic nightmare that Ulube now showing up was just too much for her. Clearly her nerves were shot and caused her to pass out.

One of the goons placed their hand on Domon's arm to take him into their custody, but Domon held Rain against him with one arm and his other easily struck the man; knocking him away. Looking to the other man who had approached, Domon said in a threatening voice as he tightened his arm around Rain, "If you want to live, I suggest that you back off."

Ulube walked over to his once Neo-Japan team and heard a soft voice he had never heard from Domon Kasshu before. He was whispering to Rain and when he called her _baby_, Ulube almost lost it. For it was even more proof that the rule had been broken.

Alarmed since Rain hadn't come to yet, Domon didn't know that Ulube was now standing directly behind him holding a syringe. Because of the anger he was feeling, Ulube lifted his hand and came down hard with full force and injected the long needle straight through Domon's tan jacket and into his back.

The sharp, unexpected pain made Domon eyes widen, but he held on to Rain.

Walking to where Domon could see him, Ulube said, "Let's see you protect your..._baby_ now."

"Go to hell," Domon said with clenched teeth and soon felt himself slipping away. With all of the strength that he could find left in himself, he held on to Rain. As his knees buckled he fell down on to them and whispered to his love as his eyes unwillingly closed, "I won't let you go, Ra…" Unfortunately before he could even finish her name, he fell onto his side taking her with him.

Ulube felt very satisfied as he looked at the couple lying on the ground, and said, "What a pathetic sight our ex Neo-Japan team is." Shaking his head in disgust, he said to the two Japanese officials, "This is why I brought you both here, to carry this horrible excuse for a gundam team out of here. I knew you wouldn't be able to fight or take control over Domon Kasshu."

Obeying their commander, the officials bent down and actually had to pry the female from the fighter's arms.

* * *

The sun was just coming up once the officials and Ulube arrived at the government building with the two out cold prisoners. Knowing he had major decisions to make, Ulube told the officials to put Domon and Rain in one of the interrogation rooms. The thought of Rain waking up seeing Domon made Ulube happy, for that would be her first form of torture to think that Domon was dead.

In the interrogation room as one of the officials took Domon from over his shoulder and lay the fighter on the floor, the official said sounding a bit nervous, "If Kasshu was to wake up right now, he'd kill me."

"How do you think I feel?" the other official asked. "I'm the one holding _his_ woman." After he placed Rain on the floor, the two officials quickly made their way out of the room.

"So you're here," Ulube said to Karato as he entered Ulube's dark office.

"When you said that it was urgent that I get here, I got here as soon as possible," Karato said wondering what Ulube wanted at this time in the morning.

"We need to start training for the next gundam fight," Ulube said very calmly.

The commissioner looked at Ulube strangely then said, "You have no need to worry. I will make sure that Domon trains hard just as he did for all of his other fights. I'm sure Rain will have the Shining Gundam in tiptop shape as well."

"Forget them," Ulube said rolling his eyes. "What I meant to say is that _I_ need to train for the next gundam fight since I will be piloting the Shining Gundam for now on. I called you here to tell you that."

"What?" Karato asked shocked. "What are you talking about?"

Losing his smile, the man with the mask said, "I found out that Kasshu and Mikamura have been breaking the rule."

Karato felt his stomach drop because he had really hoped that the Neo-Japan team wouldn't be caught. "Did you…"

"No. They're not dead...yet," Ulube answered. "I have some thinking to do on my torture methods."

"Where are they?" Karato asked trying not to look like he cared for them too much.

"They're in one of the interrogation rooms. Now please excuse me so I can think things out. One of the officials outside can fill you in on what happened then you can get to work on helping me train for the next gundam fight."

Not knowing quite how to act or what to say, Karato said nothing as he left the room. He knew he couldn't defend Domon and Rain because Ulube would blow up and lose it completely. Deep down he wished Ulube could just let it go since they had been winning the gundam fights, but the commissioner knew that Ulube planned to get his revenge for what had happened to his father. _Rain's father is going to be very upset when he finds out that his daughter is a prisoner, _Karato thought not liking it himself. After talking to one of the officials and finding out exactly what had happened, the commissioner made his way to see the two prisoners.

* * *

As Rain finally started to come to, she felt very uncomfortable and realized that she was lying on a hard, cold floor. Blinking her eyes open, she saw that she was in one of the gray interrogation rooms in the Neo-Japan building. "What am I doing here?" she whispered and then memories of kissing Domon and then Ulube harshly entering the cabin as they were doing so came into her mind. He had caught them breaking the rule. "Domon!" Rain exclaimed sitting up and then she saw him lying on the floor about ten feet away from her. Not taking the time to stand up, she turned herself and began to crawl over to him. She continued to desperately call his name, but he didn't answer. Before she let herself fall into a complete panic mode, when she reached him, she placed her fingers on his neck. After finding his pulse she felt such a relief to know that he was still alive, and then she tried to shake him awake but he wouldn't respond. She was about to check his pupils when she heard someone unlocking the door.

When Karato opened the door, he made eye contact with Rain but neither said anything as he walked in and shut the door. The Japanese Official wasn't about to say _I told you so _and Rain wasn't about to say _You were right. _They saw it in each other's eyes. Trying to keep control over her voice, Rain asked, "What did he do to Domon?"

Karato let out a deep breath then said, "Please know I knew nothing of Ulube going to the cabin. It seems he knew all on his own that the rule was being broken and he showed up prepared. He's always known that Domon is the strongest fighter. He injected something into Domon that will keep him out for about another hour. From what the officials said, you passed out in Domon's arms. Because his attention had been on you, Ulube had been able to sneak up behind him with the Syringe."

Rain shook her head sickened by what Ulube had done.

"From what I understand," Karato said in a surprising mild voice, "Domon wouldn't let you go...even as he fell to his knees. After he fell over unconscious, they had a hard time pulling you out of his arms."

Not surprised that Domon would try to protect her with everything in him, a tear rolled down Rain's face as she turned to look at him just lying there unaware of what was going on just like he had been in her nightmare. Looking back at the commissioner, she asked, "What is Ulube going to do to us?"

"I don't know yet," Karato said looking sad for her. "I'm pretty sure he won't leave you here with Domon."

"Oh no," Rain said leaning over her fighter and hugging him.

Watching sadly, Karato then left.

Hugging her love, Rain whispered, "What ever happens to us, Domon. I love you." She then began to cry softly wishing that she would feel his arms wrap around her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	12. Fear of Punishment

﻿ 

**CHAPTER 12: Fear of Punishment **

After having an unheard, soft cry, Rain couldn't bring herself to move away from Domon since she knew that she'd soon be taken away from him. A part of her was shocked that Ulube had left her with her love for this long. She remained on her knees with her head and hands lying on Domon's chest; dreading her soon absence from his side. She had never felt so frightened before in her life and she hated it. Bringing up her father to Ulube would probably only endanger his life, so she decided not to. Finally lifting herself off of Domon, she stayed very close to him and just watched as he breathed ever so slowly. It bothered her tremendously that Ulube had injected him with something; especially since he still had medicine in his system that she had given him earlier to bring his fever down. Remembering the pounding that her fighter had taken from Sai Saici didn't make her feel any better. Though Domon was the toughest man that she knew, how much could his body take?

Remembering her nightmare, Rain really feared that Ulube would definitely end Domon's life and her own. Leaning back over her fighter, she inched her fingers underneath his back. Wanting to hold him incase she would never get the chance again, it took all of her strength to pull his upper body up and into her arms. His arms only dangled onto the floor and because he was dead weight she couldn't hold him for long. As she leaned back down with him she mumbled, "Domon, please know that I've always felt so protected with you. Ulube knew that the only way anyone could overpower you was if he gave you that injection. I hate him," she said on the verge of crying again. It broke her heart that this really seemed to be the end for she and Domon. More than anything she wished he'd wake up while she was still with him. Once again, she laid her head on his chest feeling so completely helpless as the tears started to roll out of her eyes.

Out of the blue as if he was conscious, Rain heard Domon's determined voice so clearly in her head saying what he had said to her after her nightmare. _Rain, I won't let Ulube kill me. There's still too much I want to do with you. _However, this time he added, _You cannot give up on us, Rain. Don't give up._ Rain's eyes widened as she sat up and looked at him. Had they grown so close that a part of Domon could actually get through to her even in the state that he was in?

Staring at his motionless form and feeling an unexpected strength start to take her spirit over, she whispered, "I heard you, Domon. We really are a part of each other." She realized that he would never want her feeling so scared and out of hope. He wanted her to have faith in him like she had always had, to have faith in their future together and to also have faith in herself. She had to believe that she; she and Domon, would get out of this alive. Becoming angry, she said, "I will not let this be the end for us."

For a good while she began to believe in herself and she decided that Ulube shouldn't take her so lightly. With determination now in her voice, she said, "I can deal with whatever is thrown at me. I may not be a gundam fighter, but how dare Ulube underestimate me."

When the key was heard in the doorknob - unlocking the door, Rain looked at it and whispered, "I'm ready." Moving her eyes back to Domon, she leaned over him and said, "I won't give up." Just after kissing his lips, she stood up and then waited to be taken out of the room.

The door opened and revealed Ulube standing with the same two officials he had taken to the cabin with him. "Rain," the commander said calmly; surprised to see that she wasn't clinging to her boyfriend. "Obviously you know we've come to take you away from Kasshu."

Rain didn't say anything since she knew that talking to Ulube in a tone of disrespect wouldn't help. She instead concentrated on getting herself through whatever Ulube had planned for her even if it seemed impossible. In fact, even if she would fail trying, she wasn't just going to let herself be murdered.

"Take her," Ulube said to his officials with quite a smile on his face.

So badly Rain wanted to turn to get one last glance at her fighter, but she didn't. She didn't want to give Ulube the satisfaction of seeing the sad look that might come to her face, which would show just how hard it was for her to leave Domon. Instead, she walked out of the door believing that she was going to be with her love again.

* * *

An hour later, Domon began to come to enough to find that he was sitting in a hard chair. He had quite a time just lifting his head as he opened his eyes. Wondering what was wrong with him, he began to recognize where he was. Still feeling a bit drained he realized he was in an interrogation room in the Neo-Japan building. "What am I doing here?" he whispered trying to snap himself out of the drowsiness he was feeling. Memories of Ulube abruptly entering the cabin suddenly flooded his head. His very tired eyes widened with fear as he said, "Rain." Trying to stand up, he found that his arms were tied together back behind the chair with a strong rope. To make matters worse, he looked down to see that the chair was mounted to the floor. Memories of what happened after Ulube made his way into the cabin entered Domon's mind now. The last thing he recalled was holding on to Rain with all of his might as he fell on to his knees. He remembered nothing after that. "Ulube injected me with something, but more importantly, where's Rain?" he whispered hating that this was real; that she had been taken away from him. He had told her that he wouldn't let anyone take her from him. "Rain!" Domon called out. He tried with all of his might to break free from the rope, but he didn't have his normal strength back just yet. "Rainnn!" he screamed out again.

"I knew you'd be waking up within minutes," Ulube said walking from the back of the room where he had been hiding so Domon could now see him. He had enjoyed watching the young fighter realize that his girlfriend had been taken from him.

"Where is she!" Domon demanded, sounding almost breathless from his scream because he was still so weak.

"Even in the state you're in, I see you're still worried about her," Ulube said shaking his head at how pathetic Domon was acting for being such a strong fighter.

"If you hurt her," Domon said making eye contact with Ulube, "I will kill you with my bare hands."

"Don't make me laugh," the commander said folding his arms. "You couldn't hurt a fly right now."

"Where is she?" Domon repeated trying to free his hands, but he instead felt a pain around his wrist as he struggled.

"I do believe that even the weakest gundam fighter could beat you to a pulp right now," Ulube said beginning to laugh.

Domon gave him the look of death and said so very seriously, "When I get my strength back, I'm going to beat the hell out of you."

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Ulube yelled appalled. "You did this to yourself by breaking the rule!"

"Fine," Domon said accepting that he had indeed broken the rule. "But I proved your reason for the rule wrong by continuing to win all of my gundam fights."

"You wouldn't have for long," Ulube said calming down - wanting to explain to Domon why. "Your partner, or should I say _girlfriend,_ had a fit when she thought you were going to get hurt in the last gundam fight. Surely she'd end up convincing you not to fight your best in fear for your life in a future fight."

"She knows I like to win," Domon said wishing that he didn't still feel dizzy.

"Look at the mess that this woman has put you through." Almost sounding as if he had sympathy in his voice, Ulube stepped closer to Domon and said, "I must admit that you are the best martial artist that I have ever seen. Tell me you don't really love her."

Domon fought to keep his head up as he said, "No, I won't."

Feeling his blood boil, Ulube asked, "Why not!"

Making eye contact with Ulube, Domon said, "Because I do love her, and I will forever."

Shaking his head with disgust, the commander exclaimed, "How can a strong man like you fall under the control of a woman!"

"What are you talking about?" Domon asked before shaking his head as if again attempting to snap out of his dizziness.

"Let me put it this way," Ulube said boldly, still having faith that gundam fighting was more important to Domon than anything else. "If Rain's life was in danger and the only way you could save her was by losing a gundam fight, would you lose the gundam fight?"

"Yes," Domon said immediately and disappointing the man with the mask.

Forcing himself to stay calm, Ulube said in a steady voice, "Do you mean to tell me that a woman means more to you than Neo-Japan having control over the colonies?"

"Rain does," Domon said not knowing that Ulube was thinking of how his father had been tortured and killed because he couldn't stop his Neo-Japan team from being more concerned about each other rather than the gundam fight.

"Domon Kasshu, you are worthless to Neo-Japan. What I do to you will be an example to future Neo-Japan teams that love has no place in the gundam fight."

"Shut up and tell me where Rain is!" Domon yelled wanting Ulube to know that he wasn't scared.

"You just don't get it!" Ulube exclaimed outraged. "I'm going to torture you by torturing her!"

Taking in what Ulube said, Domon's heart dropped and he soon found himself in a lie. "I pursued her! She didn't and doesn't want me. Torture me!"

"You're lying to protect her…and let me repeat myself. What I said is that I _am_ going to torture _you_ by torturing her." Walking to the door, Ulube opened it just before saying, "When you see what happens to _your - innocent, sweet_ Rain, remember you have no one to blame but yourself for not following the rule."

"Come back here!" Domon yelled as Ulube left shutting the door behind him. "Ulube!" Domon roared not finished with him yet.

When the door to the room did open again, a Japanese official appeared by it.

"Where's Rain!" Domon demanded.

The official actually looked frightened of getting hurt even though Domon was tied down. Domon Kasshu was not someone to mess with especially since the official had experienced one of his hits back at the cabin. "Commander Ulube would like you to look into the next room," the Japanese official said and then left the room as quickly at possible.

Domon looked at the window in the interrogation room and saw right into another room as the lights in it were flipped on. He knew a person in that room could not see back through into his room.

Suddenly an official pushed Rain into that room. "Rain!" Domon yelled out but he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him through the thick window between them. _What's going on? _Domon wondered as he eyed Rain for any injuries. He was relieved to see that she didn't appear to be harmed and just seeing her made him get some of his strength back.

Rain hugged herself wondering why she had been thrown into the room and then walked over to the window wondering if someone was watching on the other side.

It nearly killed Domon that she was so close to him and didn't even know it. For a brief second he wondered if she could see him because she just stood there staring as if she could.

Only being able to see darkness, Rain turned from the window and walked away. Suddenly a man entered Rain's room smiling and pulling the door shut behind him.

It only took Domon a second to recognize the man who was now moving towards Rain. "That's the SOB who attacked Rain in the cabin!"

Instantly Rain recognized the man with the short hair as well and dreaded why he was there.

"Hello, Rain," he said stopping about three feet in front of her. "I never did tell you my name. It's Charles and this time you and I are going to get to know each other very, very well," he said as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Rain's heart began to pound fast knowing that this man wanted to take advantage of her. She realized that this would be the first form of torture that Ulube wanted her to experience.

Domon became enraged as he watched the man toss his shirt onto the floor after he finished unbuttoning it.

"I've got to tell you, honey," Charles said taking a step closer to Rain as she backed one away. "You have a fantastic body."

Feeling like a tiger in a cage with someone on the outside of it waving a rare steak, Domon was about to lose it like never before. More than anything he wanted to throw himself through that window and attack the man trying to hurt the woman he loved.

Knowing what this horrible excuse of a man intended to do with her, Rain had all ready prepared herself to not give up without a fight. In her head she again heard Domon saying, _Don't give up. _She began concentrating on defending herself even though Charles was much bigger than she. She wasn't about to just let him have his way with her. _How dare Ulube try to torture me this way, _she thought becoming very angry. She had no idea that Domon was watching and the torture that he was feeling at the moment. He literally felt as if he was going out of his mind.

"Rain," Charles said seeing the anger on her face. "I'm glad to see that you don't look scared of me, but you don't have to look so angry."

When Ulube entered Domon's room, Domon was yelling to Charles who couldn't hear him, "I'm gonna rip your freakin' head off if you touch her!"

After letting out a chuckle, Ulube said, "Why Domon Kasshu, does it upset you to see Rain with another man?"

Spinning his head to Ulube, Domon demanded, "Get him away from her!"

"Seeing how upset that you are…no way," Ulube said folding his arms. "You knew there would be punishment if you broke the rule and this is part of it."

Closing her eyes, Rain began to concentrate. She remembered when Domon had taught her some karate moves not long after they had started breaking the rule. He had said that he wanted her to be able to protect herself during the times when he was off in the woods training. _Rain, _he had said so seriously, _If you use the moves that I will show you correctly, you can save your life if you're ever being attacked. Size is no issue if you strike the attacker in the right spots._

Now in the present, Domon had never felt such despair in his life as he tried to struggle free. Something that never happened to Domon before, began to happen. He felt himself falling into a panic stage since he couldn't get to Rain to help her. Scared like never before, Domon began to plead to Ulube. "Please, I'm begging you to get him out of there. You can kill me, I don't care, but don't let him hurt her…please."

Before Ulube could answer, Domon noticed a shocked look on the commander's face as he stared through the window. Domon turned to look and he saw Rain with her eyes closed, standing in a fighting stance. _She's focusing,_ Domon thought as his eyes widened. He began to finally feel a little hope as he remembered training Rain. Though she wasn't the strongest of fighters, Domon knew if she did everything he had taught her, she could defend herself against this man who wanted to assault her.

Opening her eyes, Rain's left hand made a fist as she laid that arm over her stomach. Her fingers on her right hand tightened together straight out as she laid that arm across her chest.

Charles laughed at her not knowing what she was doing. When he lifted a hand to grab her, her right hand struck with great force knocking his hand away, while her left arm pulled down across her side, its fist turning to face up.

"Yes," Domon whispered so pleased that she had paid attention to technique when he trained her. The move had been flawless.

Totally caught off guard, Charles tried to laugh off the pain she had imposed on him as he backed a foot away. "Oh…so you want to play rough," he said as if she hadn't intimidated him at all.

Rain didn't answer but kept a serious face as her arms folded over the front of her body again, and a strong confidence began to take her over.

_You can do this, baby, _Domon thought as he watched; forgetting that Ulube was even in the room with him.

Charles moved closer to Rain and said, "I just want to touch that pretty face of yours first." As his hand moved to touch her, Rain's right arm struck up with such force once again and knocked his hand away, while her left arm pulled back up against her side, wrist facing up.

Becoming very upset, Charles said, "Too bad I don't know karate, but you must remember that I can throw quite a punch. I have more power than you."

Rain remembered something else Domon had said, _Rain. Winning a fight doesn't necessarily mean you have to the strongest, but rather the better fighter._

When Charles threw his punch, Rain was quick to move her head out of the way and then she came back and with her hand struck Charles hard across his neck causing him great pain.

As Charles grabbed his neck, the pain was obvious in his eyes as he began to say, "Why you little…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Rain turned to her left side and put all of her weight on her left leg, bending that knee just a little. Wanting this man away from her once and for all, she let her right leg strike him in the one spot that a man dreaded getting hit.

As Charles grabbed himself and fell to the ground, Domon rejoiced, "Yes! That's my Rain! She really kicked his…"

"Shut-up!" Ulube exclaimed in shock as his hands drew to his sides making fists. "You trained her to fight!" he yelled outraged as he faced Domon.

"Isn't it obvious that she has been trained by the _best?_" Domon asked grinning happily.

Ulube backhanded Domon across his face and then turned to see Charles leaving the room and leaving the door to it wide open.

Seeing the door in his room open as well, Domon screamed, "Rain! Run!"

Hearing Domon since both doors were open, Rain yelled back, "Domon, where are you!"

"Get out of the building!" Domon yelled wanting her out of danger.

Knowing he was close by, Rain realized that he had to be in the room next to hers and had seen everything.

Two people had never made Ulube more mad as the ex-Neo Japan team was making him now. "Stop her!" he yelled to his officials as Rain appeared by the door to see Domon tied to the chair. They each cried out each other's names when they saw each other, but before Rain could make her way to him, two officials grabbed her arms and it literally took the two of them to keep her from getting to Domon.

"Don't hurt her!" Domon yelled once again trying to struggle free from the ropes that had his hands tied behind his back.

Appearing from out of no where it seemed, someone yelled, "Ulube, what have you done!"

Turning to see Dr. Mikamura, Ulube had known he'd have to face Rain's father, but he hadn't expected to so soon.

"Father!" Rain cried out to him.

"Rain!" he said upset. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thanks to what Domon had taught me," she said making Dr. Mikamura wonder what she was talking about.

Looking at his officials, Ulube said, "Handle the ex-Neo-Japan team while I speak to Dr. Mikamura in another room."

Dr. Mikamura didn't look like he wanted to leave out of his daughter's sight, but he needed to tell Ulube that this had to stop now.

As Ulube and the older doctor left, Domon said in a deep voice to the two officials holding Rain, "Let her go…NOW!"

"Uhhh…shouldn't we take her into another room?" one of the officials asked the other.

"No. Leave us," Karato said walking in. "I'll handle the…prisoners."

"Yes, sir," both of the officials said, letting go of Rain so they could get as far away from Domon Kasshu as possible.

It didn't take Rain two seconds to make her way to her love. "Domon," she cried out falling onto her knees in front of him as she threw her arms around him.

"Rain," he whispered as his eyes closed and he took in the feel of her arms holding him. Wanting to hold her as well, he said, "Rain, see if you can get me untied."

"Oh, yes," she said releasing him though she didn't want to let him go, and then she moved behind him to try to undo the tight knot.

Domon lifted his head to see Karato making his way to leave. "Wait," Domon said. "You called Dr. Mikamura. Didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Karato said trying to act as if he really didn't. "I will leave you two here so I can find out if Rain's father is being successful at getting Ulube to forget about the rule."

After Karato left and locked the door, Domon turned back to see Rain working as quickly as she could to undo the knot.

As she did so, a part of her was so relieved to be with Domon again while another part of her was worried about her father. "Ulube really had someone tie this rope into quite a sophisticated knot. Your strength obviously scared him." Domon was just about to tell her how great he thought she had fought, when he felt the rope falling from his hands and Rain express that he was free. "Oh, no," she added. "I was hoping that I was just seeing things, but that rope was so tight that both of your wrists are bleeding."

Not caring about himself at all, Domon stood from the chair as Rain too stood and they soon found themselves clinging to each other in a tight, relieved hug. Domon couldn't bring himself to say anything but, "Oh, Rain," as he held her so close to him. He knew he had never felt so much pain in his life before as he had when that man entered the room with Rain to hurt her. Seeing her hurt would be the one thing that could kill Domon.

"Oh, Domon," Rain asked concerned. "Are you okay? Ulube injected you with something to rid you of your strength," she said tightening her arms around him as if protecting him from ever receiving such an injection again.

Taking in her strong embrace, Domon said in an assuring voice, "Having you back, I'm fine, Rain."

"Oh, Domon," Rain said knowing how he felt since she felt the same way about having him back.

Releasing her only enough so that he could look at her, Domon said with a smirk, "You kicked that jerk's butt."

With a somewhat bashful smile, Rain said, "After the first time I hit him and saw that I hurt him, I was determined to continue to defend myself."

"I guess I better never get you really mad," Domon teased back.

Laughing lightly, Rain said, "I'm just glad that he wasn't a good fighter. Thanks, Domon."

"For what?" he asked since he hadn't been in that room to protect her.

"For insisting that you teach me those moves," she said about to get emotional.

"No, Rain. Thanks for taking me seriously by paying attention and learning," he said in a low voice. "Being in this room watching you about to be…attacked was the worse thing I ever experienced in my life."

As they found themselves hugging again, Rain hoped that her father was knocking some sense into Ulube.

* * *

"Ulube!" Dr. Mikamura yelled outside of the door he had just been thrown out through of the Neo-Japan government building. "Listen to me! You must change your mind about the rule! You can't hurt my only daughter! Ulube!"

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews and sticking with me through this crazy story._

_Sincerely,_

_Jen_


	13. Help Outside

﻿ 

_Thanks to the readers who have been reviewing. Your reviews mean even more to me than you may think. _

**CHAPTER 13: Help Outside**

As Chibodee Crocket approached closer to the Neo-Japan building, the view surprised him. There was a doctor leaning his whole body against one of the doors of the building as if he was holding it up. As the fighter moved closer he could hear the doctor mumbling the words, "Please just let them go."

_Let them go? _Chibodee thought just before hearing the doctor desperately cry out something else.

"I need to get back into this building!" exclaimed the man in the white doctor's jacket.

"Dr. Mikamura?" the American gundam fighter said upon realizing who the doctor was. "Are you okay?"

Caught by surprise the devastated doctor lifted himself from the door and wiped the tears away from his eyes. Turning around to see the young, enthusiastic fighter he had met not long ago, the sad man said, "No. I am not okay."

Concerned, Chibodee asked with a raised eyebrow, "Are you upset that Ulube will replace Domon Kasshu as Neo-Japan's gundam fighter? I myself was shocked and would love to know what happened."

"How did you know he's no longer our gundam fighter?" Dr. Mikamura asked looking quite surprised at how fast the news had spread.

"You should know how I found out," Chibodee said wondering why the doctor was as upset as he was. "You know that our governments have been getting quite chummy with each other." Under his breath, Chibodee then mumbled, "I wish I could get chummier with Rain."

_How dare you speak of my daughter that way! _Dr. Mikamura thought before exclaiming, "Chibodee Crocket…"

"Oh man," Chibodee said holding up his hands, "I'm sorry, Dr. Mikamura. Sometimes my mouth speaks before I engage my brain with it first. I didn't mean to show disrespect to your daughter at all. She just seems like a…very special woman."

Shaking his head in agreement, the doctor soon found himself saying, "She is a very special woman, and I wish _you_ were all that I had to worry about."

Seeing the very obvious despair on the doctor's face, Chibodee said, "I know it seems that all I can do is rattle my mouth off, but maybe I can help you if you just tell me why you're so upset." The Neo-American fighter felt he owed Rain's father that much after the chummy comment.

Looking back at the fighter, Dr. Mikamura knew he had nothing to lose by telling the young man why Ulube was now the Neo-Japan fighter. "It's Rain…Rain and Domon."

"Did Domon hurt her?" Chibodee asked trying to control his temper as he remembered how unfriendly Rain's partner's first impression had been. Chibodee guessed that Domon had been punished for whatever he did to Rain and that was why he wasn't Neo-Japan's gundam fighter any longer.

"No…no," Dr. Mikamura said a bit frustrated. "Domon would never hurt Rain. They've been best friends since they were children."

"But they seem so…different from each other," Chibodee said folding his arms as if he didn't believe the doctor.

Dr. Mikamura took his glasses off and wiped the sweat from his face with the sleeve of his doctor's jacket. Putting his glasses back on, he said, "Domon and Rain are being punished for breaking the rule and it seems that there's nothing I can do about it."

"Breaking the rule?" Chibodee asked trying to remember everything that he had learned about the Neo-Japan government. Suddenly the fighter said, "Wait a minute. Are you trying to say that Domon…and Rain. I mean…Rain and…Domon. No way!"

"Yes! They're in love with each other!" Dr. Mikamura spit out.

Forgetting about the punishment, Chibodee said, "Come on. What in the hell does she see in that guy?"

Finding himself sticking up for the young man that his daughter had always cared for, Dr. Mikamura said, "I don't have time to defend Domon but I can tell you that he has always protected my daughter and she's the only woman that he's shown a real love for."

"Okay, fine," Chibodee said not about to argue with the doctor who looked so shook up. "Domon and Rain broke the stupid rule. So what's their punishment?"

The older man's face fell with sadness as he said, "Ulube's thinking of ways to torture them and…I think he plans on killing them."

Blinking his eyes back in shock, Chibodee said, "What!"

Dr. Mikamura then suddenly grabbed on to Chibodee's jacket and said, "Please, I'm begging you. Please help me rescue my only daughter and Domon."

* * *

Domon and Rain were still locked up in the interrogation room, however they were glad to at least be locked up together. The fighter watched as his girlfriend, who was standing in front of him, unconsciously massaged her arms. Concerned, he said, "I see that your arms hurt from when you defended yourself from that jerk." 

"Oh," Rain said realizing what she was doing as she looked down and saw that she did have one obvious bruise. "It could have been a lot worse."

"Yes," Domon said remembering how helpless he had felt when he hadn't been able to protect her from Charles. It had practically killed the fighter to know that the woman he loved was about to be attacked and he couldn't get to her. Long ago under no ones orders, he had appointed himself to always watch over her, but he had nearly failed horribly. A strong rage of anger ran through him at the thought of someone wanting to hurt of all people, Rain. Turning away from her, he slammed his fist against the wall and said frustrated, "I wanted to help you so badly. If I wouldn't have been…drugged up by Ulube, I would have broken free from that chair and I swear I would have thrown myself through that damn window to protect you."

Seeing that his not being able to get to her was tearing him apart and that he was clearly disappointed in himself, Rain silently moved very close behind him and slid her arms around his waist as her head moved to rest on his back. Not knowing it was because of her touch, she felt the tension start to leave his body and his arms fold over hers. "Domon, you did help me…more than you know."

He let out a sigh of relief that nothing had happened to her. Looking towards the window and into the other interrogation room, he remembered Rain defending herself quite well. In a low voice, he said, "I thank the above that you paid close attention when I trained you."

"That's not the only way that you helped me," she said and Domon's curiosity made him turn to face her as he wondered just what she meant. Rain could see in his eyes that he wanted to know how he could have helped her since he had been unconscious most of the time that they had been prisoners. "Domon, when I woke up to find myself in an interrogation room, you were actually in the same room with me, unconscious. I had really begun to think that it was the end of both of our lives but then…I heard your voice in my head as clear as day. I never experienced anything like that before. Do you know what you said?"

It was as if they weren't even prisoners at the moment as Domon stared into her beautiful, blue eyes and said softly, "I would have told you not to give up, not to give up on us."

Tears started to show in Rain's eyes as she said amazed, "That's…that's exactly what you said to me. That's when I decided to fight back."

Knowing even more that there was a strong bond between them, Domon whispered in awe, "We really are a part of each other, aren't we?"

Looking even more amazed, she said, "Domon, I had said that too."

"What?" he whispered as if he had heard her wrong.

"After I heard you in my head telling me not to give up, _I_ had whispered to you…_we are a part of each other._"

Domon's deep, brown eyes held her gorgeous blue ones in his gaze as his hand moved to hold the face of the woman who was undoubtedly made for him. It had never been more clear that she was his future, and he hers.

Reminding them that they were still prisoners, the key was heard in the doorknob making both of their heads spin to look in that direction. Without hesitation, Domon moved his body in front of Rain's to protect her and she instinctively grabbed on to the back of his tan jacket staying very close to him.

"Domon! Rain!" Karato yelled swinging open the door. "Ulube has thrown Dr. Mikamura out of the building, swearing not to change his mind about torturing the both of you. Quick…get out of here!" the commissioner yelled just before leaving the room as quickly as possible. He didn't want Ulube to catch him setting the prisoners free.

After watching Karato's fast departure Domon became outraged. "Rain," he said in a deep, serious voice as he turned around to her. "When Ulube shows up here, I want you to leave. I'm going to beat the life out of him for what he almost had done to you."

Remembering that Ulube had injected her fighter with something to make him weak, Rain moved in front of him and said upset, "No, Domon! I don't think that you have all of your strength back just yet."

"That monster's going to pay!" Domon exclaimed turning back to the door not paying attention to what Rain was trying to say.

"But, Domon. Physically you're not yourself yet," she protested, not wanting him to challenge Ulube to a fight. "Let's just get out of here together," she said attempting to pull her fighter out of the room, but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm ready for him," Domon said with determination in his voice as he concentrated on putting a hurting on Ulube.

Rain knew it was in Domon's blood not to be scared of anyone, but besides being the woman who loved him, it was her instinct as a doctor to fear for his life at the moment. He had just come out of unconsciousness not long ago.

"Ulube is not going to know what hit him!" Domon exclaimed with fury in his eyes, prepared to attack. However, a sudden slap across his face took the young fighter totally by surprise, making him look as if he didn't believe what had just happened. Comprehending that Rain had indeed slapped him, a stunned look appeared in his eyes as he looked back at her not saying a thing.

Covering her mouth with her hands, they began to tremble because of what she had just done. She wasn't trembling over the thought of Domon striking her back, but that she had possibly disappointed him tremendously. She feared that he would never forgive her since she could so easily see the surprised, alarmed look in his eyes. It was a look he had never given her before and she was terrified that things would never be the same between them. "I'm…I'm sorry," she said sounding very upset as she lowered her hands away from her face.

Staring at her, he then let out a deep breath and his eyes began to soften from their stunned look and then he said, "No, I needed that. I didn't even see your hand coming till it was too late to block it. You knew and let me know that my reflexes aren't right yet because of that…damn injection."

"Oh, Domon. I didn't want to slap you. I just panicked," she said still looking clearly upset over it.

Taking both of her hands in his, Domon kissed the one that hit him and said, "This little hand knocked some sense into me. I love you for wanting to…protect me."

Pulling her hands out of his, Rain threw her arms around him and began to kiss his face softly where she had struck him.

"Rain," he said putting his hands on her waist to gently ease her off of him, "We'll do plenty of that later. Right now, let's just get out of this building." Domon then thought, _Once I have my strength completely back, I'm going to make Ulube wish he had never been born._

Releasing Domon, Rain said bravely, "All right. I'm ready to get out of here."

Taking her hand, he pulled her to the door and then he peeked out. Not seeing anyone, he then turned to her and said, "Okay. No one's out there." Tightening his hand around hers, he said, "Hold on tight."

Squeezing his hand back, she said, "I will."

* * *

Feeling very disgusted because Dr. Mikamura couldn't understand why Domon and Rain had to be punished, Ulube headed to the interrogation room where Karato had told him the prisoners still were. The man with the mask was beyond livid when he found the door to the room open and the prisoners gone. Turning to the officials that were with him, he said, "Make sure that every door in the building is locked and can only be unlocked from the inside with a key. Chain the doors shut with a lock if you have to. If you spot the prisoners, don't confront them. Tell me where they are so I can do it." 

"Yes, sir," the officials said before scrambling off to do as their commander ordered.

"Stupid fools," Ulube said out loud to no one about the ex-Neo-Japan team. "Domon and Rain will not be able to escape from this building and they won't be able to hide from me forever."

* * *

Outside of the Neo-Japan building, Chibodee said with such confidence and with a big smile on his face, "Dr. Mikamura, I will save your daughter." 

"Chibodee Crocket, I will forever be grateful to you," the doctor said bowing his head to the fighter.

"It's no big deal," Chibodee said as he began cracking his knuckles. "I'll have a talk with what's his face."

"Do you mean Ulube?" Dr. Mikamura asked seeing that the young fighter didn't understand how dead set Ulube was about torturing Rain and Domon.

"Yeah. I can handle him," Chibodee said not serious enough for the doctor.

"Chibodee, Ulube has gone completely insane! There's no reasoning with him!"

"Hey," Chibodee said putting his hands on the doctor's shoulders as if to calm him down. "If I said I'm gonna to save Rain, I will."

"And Domon too," Dr. Mikamura said since the Neo-American fighter obviously had to be reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chibodee said releasing the doctor. "I guess him too."

Looking back at the building, the older man said, "We have to figure out a way in."

"Not you and me," Chibodee said shaking his head no. "We fighters will figure it out."

"We?" Dr. Mikamura asked looking very confused.

"Yes. I'm sure that only the toughest gundam fighters will be showing up shortly."

"What are you talking about?" Rain's father asked starting to wonder if Chibodee was a bit insane himself.

"Calm down," the young fighter said patting the doctor on the back. "When my government told me that Domon wasn't the Neo-Japan fighter anymore, I instantly called my new, good buddy to let him know."

Somewhat afraid to ask, the doctor repeated, "Your new good buddy?"

"Sai Saici of Neo-China," Chibodee exclaimed happily. "He was pretty upset when Neo-Japan beat him in their recent gundam fight. Sai really thought that he was going to win. After he lost he decided he wanted a rematch. When I called and told him that he wouldn't get the chance because Domon is no longer a gundam fighter, Sai seriously blew up."

It was making more sense to Dr. Mikamura now as he said, "Neo-China's fighter is on his way here to talk Ulube into letting Domon remain Neo-Japan's gundam fighter so they can have a rematch?"

"I doubt he'll be the only one showing up," Chibodee said as if the day was going to be quite interesting. "On the way here I ran into that uptight George De Sand of Neo-France."

"Uptight?" George asked calmly though he was insulted as he appeared in front of the Neo-Japan building.

"So Pretty Boy decided to show up," Chibodee said as George shot him a deadly glare.

Turning away from the immature fighter, George said to the doctor, "I have seen you on television, Dr. Mikamura, and it is an honor to meet you."

"Thank you," the doctor said shaking the very polite fighter's hand. At least there seemed to be one levelheaded person that might help save Rain and Domon.

"I would have been here sooner," the fighter of Neo-France said. "But I wanted to let my friends know of Domon Kasshu's ex-position. You see they too, as I, would like a rematch with Domon."

"Yes. We do," a woman said as she and her huge partner came into view.

Smiling, George said, "Dr. Mikamura, let me introduce you to the Neo-Russian team, Nastasha Zabigov and Argo Gulski."

"Yes," Dr. Mikamura said shaking their hands. "I know who you are."

"Don't forget me," Sai Saici said running up to them. After his introduction, Dr. Mikamura turned to Chibodee and said, "We need to hurry and save Rain and Domon."

"Save them?" George asked knowing he was missing something.

Looking at the building again, Dr. Mikamura then suggested that they move away from it.

Once they were out of view from anyone who might look out of the building, George asked, "What do you mean save Domon and Rain?"

"Oh," Chibodee said as if he still didn't quite understand the seriousness of what was going on, "Rain and Domon broke some stupid rule."

Knowing the rule, Nastasha said, "I understand now. Because they were caught breaking it, that's why Domon isn't allowed to remain Neo-Japan's gundam fighter."

"It sounds that way," Argo agreed wondering what the punishment was going to be.

Sai looked totally confused and asked, "They were caught breaking what rule?"

Chibodee looked at his new buddy and said, "Neo-Japan and Rain weren't supposed to get all hot and heavy with each other, but they did."

"Hot and heavy?" George asked not quite understanding.

"Dude," Sai Saici said to Chibodee. "Looks like your chance with Rain is gone."

Forgetting about Rain's father, the Neo-American fighter said, "You never know. I just have to turn on the charm for her."

No one seemed to notice that Dr. Mikamura was about to blow up.

George finally caught on to Chibodee's hot and heavy comment and said, "I see. The rule was that Domon and Rain could not become more than friends. Correct?"

"Yes," Nastasha said just before looking at Argo. "I think they've been more than friends for quite awhile actually."

George was still quite a bit shocked as he said, "It is just hard to believe that Rain, a sweet, smart woman, would fall for Domon Kasshu. He seems like such a ruffian."

Smiling at George's word for Domon, Nastasha said, "She made it very clear to me how she feels for him, and I could see that he loves her very much as well."

Chibodee still didn't like the idea that Rain could really love Domon, so he said, "You know, Nastasha. Love is a strong word."

"For your information," the doctor said with irritation in his voice. "Commissioner Karato told me that Domon and Rain are very much in love. And I know my daughter. Love isn't a game to her." Thinking of the times that Domon and she were there for each other when they were younger, the doctor added, "I guess it really shouldn't surprise me at all that they have fallen in love with each other."

"Well it surprises the heck out of me," Sai Saici expressed.

"And me," Chibodee agreed.

"You two just need to get over it," Nastasha said aggravated with them. "Rain Mikamura and Domon Kasshu are more than just a good gundam team. Now let's help them to get out of this alive, or are Argo and I the only ones who want a rematch?"

"I am ever so sorry," George said regretting his earlier words. "I did not mean to underestimate Domon and Rain's feelings for each other." Clearing his throat, he questioned, "Am I to understand that they will be punished for breaking the rule?"

Full of frustration, Dr. Mikamura said, "Yes! Ulube wants to torture them and I know he'll end up killing them if we don't stop him!"

"Don't worry. We'll save Rain," Chibodee said not wanting to see her hurt.

Correcting the Neo-American fighter, George said, "And Domon."

"Yes," Chibodee said wishing that he and Domon had gotten off on a better foot when they had first met.

* * *

As Domon and Rain made their way quietly down the hall, they suddenly heard footsteps about to turn the corner up ahead of them. Not saying anything, Domon quickly pulled and then pushed Rain into a nearby utility room, which was filled with mops, brooms and other things to clean with. Following her in, he then closed the door as softly as possible because he didn't want to give away where they were. As he stayed standing by the door, it took everything in him to fight the sudden urge to see if it was Ulube walking down that hall. If he looked and saw that it was the horrible man, Domon knew even without his complete strength, he would surely open the door and attack the commander. 

Seeing Domon remaining by the door with his hand on the knob, Rain sounded worried as she whispered, "Domon?"

Turning to her, he saw the concern in her soft eyes and knew that she could tell that there was a small war going on in his head. Letting go of the doorknob, he walked over to her and pulled her close up against his chest making the fighter in him remain calm for now. "My Rain," he said knowing only she could take him away to another place as he sank into her returned embrace.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	14. A Piece of Cake

﻿ 

**CHAPTER 14: A Piece of Cake**

"I'm sorry," one of Ulube's officials said with fear in his voice as he stood in front of Ulube who was sitting at his desk. "We have not been able to locate the Neo-Japan team as of yet."

"They are the **_ex_**-Neo-Japan team, and I suggest that you don't come back into my office till you find them!" Ulube exclaimed before yelling even louder. "Karato!"

Within seconds, after pulling himself together, Karato slowly entered Ulube's office. "Yes, I am here."

"I can see that!" Ulube yelled enraged and then calmed himself down as he stood up. He didn't mean to take his anger out on his commissioner. "I just don't understand why Domon and Rain haven't been found yet. How can it be so hard to find two people in this building?"

"Well," Karato said nervously, "the building is quite large, and I'm sure Domon doesn't plan on letting himself be found."

"Unfortunately you're right. I'm just realizing that it's going to be next to impossible to find them," Ulube said disgusted; but glad that they were locked in the building.

"You need not worry. The officials won't stop looking till the prisoners are found," Karato said in an assuring voice while not making eye contact with Ulube.

Walking over to Karato, Ulube smirked and said, "I know why you won't look at me, Karato."

Scared for his life the commissioner wondered if his letting Rain and Domon out of the interrogation room had some how been found out by his commander.

"I know you're worried that your life is in danger because the ex-Neo-Japan team was your responsibility, but worry you shouldn't. What happened to my father was very unfair and I will not have it done to you. Instead I will rip the life out of Domon Kasshu but first I will brutally take Rain Mikamura's life from her in front of his eyes."

* * *

Domon was still in Rain's arms as he felt the war in his head subsiding. She was the only one who had ever been able to make him feel such a strong peace within. Caressing him, Rain's hand ran back and forth through his hair as she held him close in her arms. He took in her touch and her nurturing as if he was a child being consoled by his mother. However, Rain was undeniably so much more to him. She was the unexpected love of his lifetime. It was because of her why he didn't open the door of the utility room they were in to see who was walking down the hall. He knew that she was worried for his life because of the injection he had received. The smart thing to do was to let the footsteps go right past the door whether they belonged to Ulube or not. Domon having all of his strength back was the only way Rain could deal with him fighting Ulube. 

Moving to look at the source that so calmed him, Domon then found himself staring into the beautiful blues that he now thought of as his possession. After all, they belonged to Rain; hislove.

There was just enough light coming through the small, clear window over the door that made it possible for Rain to see into Domon's eyes. She couldn't help but adore their deep, brown color; especially since they were of the eyes that always loyally watched over her closely to make sure that she was out of harm's way. She had seen how hard it was for him to fight the urge to check to see if it was Ulube's footsteps they heard. Concerned for her fighter, Rain asked, "Are you okay?"

Slowly nodding his head yes, Domon continued to just stare at her. With his hands on her lower back still holding her close to him, he whispered, "Only you can calm me." Earlier her slap had let him see for himself that his reflexes weren't quite right yet and then it had been Rain's concerned voice that had made him turn to her instead of charging out of that room to fight whom may or may not have been Ulube.

Rain wasn't a brilliant fighter like Domon so she wasn't able to protect him that way, but she at least had been able to get him to understand that she wanted him safe just like he wanted her safe. With love in her voice, she said, "You didn't open that door because I think you know that if something happened to you, it would hurt me just as much."

Domon did indeed see it that way and knew that no one could ever love him the way Rain did.

As if knowing what he was thinking, she said, "I really love you, Domon."

Though it was crazy considering the situation they were in, there was one urge Domon refused to fight as he felt it taking him over. He could care less about being in a small, dark, utility room, as he leaned his face down close to Rain's and began kissing her in a way to remind her that he would love her forever.

* * *

"So we're just going to walk in there and demand to fight Domon?" Chibodee asked standing in front of the main door of the Neo-Japan building with the other fighters. 

"Yes," Argo said as if it was that easy.

Smiling over Argo's confidence, Nastasha then turned to the Neo-American fighter and said, "You know the plan. As we speak, Dr. Mikamura is on the phone with Commissioner Karato telling him that we want to speak to his commander. I seriously doubt that Ulube will refuse to speak to us when Karato lets him know that we're just outside of the building."

"I agree," George said confidently as well. "We will speak to Ulube as civilized human beings and when he brings up that the rule has been broken, we will continue on with the plan."

"Okay," Sai Saici said but not sounding as sure as the other fighters.

"Sai," Chibodee said seeing the youngest fighter's nervousness. "I guess they're right. We can handle the idiot in the mask. Our simple plan will work."

"Idiot in the mask," George said as he looked at Chibodee. "I would not have put it quite that way."

Giving George a strange look, Chibodee said, "I could've called him a lot worse. Would ya like to hear some of my other names for Ulube?"

Actually smiling at the boxer, George said, "That's quite all right, Chibodee. Though I have to admit that I might just agree with what you may come up with for the man who wants to torture his own gundam team."

"Yeah," Sai said now getting mad himself. "Ulube's a sick puppy."

"A sick puppy?" the Knight asked. "Now that is one I have never heard before."

Once again putting in his two cents, Chibodee said, "I'd rather call him a son-of-…"

"Stop it," Nastasha said cutting Chibodee off. As if she was the leader, she said, "You all need to save your anger and energy for when we are in the Neo-Japan building. Remember, we need to convince Ulube to take us to Domon and Rain without him knowing that we intend to help them. The Neo-Japan team needs our help since Dr. Mikamura has told us that Domon doesn't have all of his strength."

"Nastasha is very right," Argo said of his partner. "Once Ulube brings us to Domon and Rain, we will turn on Ulube and get them out of the building."

"Yes," George said agreeing. "We will keep Domon and Rain from being tortured."

Sai smiled and said, "Right. Because one way or another, I want a rematch with Domon."

The plan was obviously all ready working perfectly because the main door suddenly opened and there stood a confused looking Karato. The commissioner was only told by Dr. Mikamura to please persuade Ulube to let the gundam fighters into the building. "Ulube has accepted your request to be seen," the commissioner said moving so that they could enter through the door.

Smiling, Nastasha said, "We thought that Ulube would agree to see us."

As they all walked through the door and down the hall of the dreary, gray building, Chibodee had to wonder why he was going to help the rude Neo-Japan guy, but then a vision of Rain floated through the boxer's mind. _She can't possibly love Domon._

Walking from out of his office and into the hall in front of all of the gundam fighter's, Ulube said as if nothing was wrong at all, "Please step into my office and have a seat." One by one the fighters did just that and then Ulube closed the door to his office before walking to sit down behind his desk. "What do I owe the honor of you all being here, or…let me just tell you why I think you are all here. I'm sure the Neo-American government has told Mr. Crocket of the rule being broken." 

Pretending not to know what Ulube had planned for the ex-Neo-Japan team, Nastasha said, "Yes. Mr. Crocket has let us know. What do you plan to do to Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura?"

With a wicked smile, Ulube said, "I will torture them and then kill them of course."

All of the fighter's stomach's dropped when they realized that Dr. Mikamura hadn't exaggerated when he had told them of the overly harsh punishment that Ulube had in mind.

In a firm, deep voice, Argo said, "Not yet. Let us do it."

"What ever do you mean?" Ulube asked as he leaned back in his chair to listen.

George cleared his throat and then said, "We all would like a rematch with Mr. Domon Kasshu."

"A rematch?" Ulube asked surprised that their fights with the ex-Neo-Japan team were still on their minds.

"Yes," Sai Saici replied surprising everyone that he was speaking up, but he was upset the most over his fight with Domon. "You can kill Domon only if I don't kill him first in a match."

"I get it," Ulube said quite liking it. "I'm guessing that you want no rules when you have this…rematch." The thought of the Neo-Chinese fighter literally trying to rip Domon's head off in a fight ran through Ulube's mind as he pictured a distraught Rain watching. "Not a bad form of torture," he said not meaning to say it out loud.

The Knight tilted his head and asked, "What was that?"

"I was just thinking," Ulube said standing up and starting to pace the room. "I think I should let all of you fight Domon Kasshu in one day. That would surely wear Mr. Kasshu out and the winner will be who ever kills him. Watching that would surely kill Ms. Mikamura as well."

Coming to her defense, Chibodee said, "You're not really going to hurt Rain, are you?"

Looking at Chibodee, Ulube smiled and said, "I saw that you were quite interested in Rain when you met her, but…she broke the rule and must be punished."

As all the other fighters tried to keep their faces from looking as if they thought Ulube was crazy, Chibodee said, "I just don't think it's fair that Rain should be killed because of that jerk, Domon Kasshu, forcing her to break the rule."

Controlling herself from strangling Chibodee, Nastasha said even though she didn't mean it, "Rain Mikamura should be punished as well."

"You are very right," Ulube said liking Nastasha. "I hate to be the one to tell you, Mr. Crocket, but Rain is very much in love with Mr. Kasshu. I've seen it for myself and…IT MAKES ME SICK!" Ulube yelled pushing everything off of his desk.

Everyone was quiet after seeing Ulube lose it and then suddenly Karato entered the office after hearing the loud noise of the things that were on Ulube's desk crashing down on to the floor.

Looking at Karato, Ulube asked as he straightened out the front of his jacket, "Did you find the ex-Neo-Japan team yet?"

Chibodee, Sai, George, Argo and Nastasha all looked at each other and mouthed, "Find?"

"Yes. That's right," Ulube said looking at the gundam fighters in his office. "The team that you want a rematch with is hiding somewhere in this building."

"Hiding?" Nastasha asked surprised that Domon and Rain weren't locked up somewhere.

"I think they are still in hiding," Ulube answered before turning to his commissioner. "Are they, Karato?"

"Apparently," Karato said almost scared to admit it. "I am sorry to say that Domon and Rain have not been found yet."

Somehow keeping his temper under control, Ulube turned to Nastasha and said, "Every door in this building has been locked and cannot be opened from the inside without a key. Who ever finds the ex-Neo-Japan team out of all of you can have their rematch with Domon first."

"Deal," Nastasha said quickly before Ulube could change his mind. "One of us will bring your ex gundam team back to you and you will then allow us to have a rematch."

"Indeed," the commander said leaving the office but not planning to grant any rematches. He just wanted the Neo-Japan team found so he could kill them, and if the gundam fighters wanted to help find them, then so be it. After a wicked laugh, Ulube said as he walked down the hall, "Watch out, Domon and Rain. You're about to be found and I don't even have to bother looking for you myself.

* * *

After some very serious kissing, Domon and Rain broke apart from each other both breathless. 

Looking around the dark utility room and then up into Domon's handsome face, Rain said, "I can't believe that we just did that."

In a husky voice, Domon whispered, "Being in the wrong place at the wrong time didn't hurt at all."

Feeling Domon's arms still around her, Rain's hands moved from around his neck to rest on his broad shoulders as she said, "I seem to remember trying to kiss you earlier over that slap I gave you and that you said, and I quote, "_We'll do plenty of that later. Right now, let's just get out of this building._"

As his hands began to caress her back, Domon said in a teasing voice, "Well being confined to this small, dark space with you – there was nothing better to do."

"Domon Kasshu, I can't believe you just said that," she said trying to pull away, but he held on tighter to her making her realize that he must be getting plenty of his strength back.

Smiling back triumphantly at her, he said, "It didn't seem like you minded kissing me at all."

"Well I didn't, but I don't want to be kissed because there's nothing better for you to do," she said really knowing in her heart that hadn't been the case. "Besides, Ulube would be furious if he found us having enough nerve to kiss in this building after we just broke the rule."

"It would serve him right," Domon said becoming mad once again. "In fact, he can kiss my…"

Rain's sweet lips quickly kissed Domon's and kept him from finishing his sentence. "Now as you said earlier, let's get out of this building."

"Yes. I'm getting us out," Domon said releasing her. "And Rain, you know that I would never kiss you just to pass the time."

"I know," she said smiling back softly at him. Their emotions had been all over the place since being captured. She remembered Charles attempting to attack her while Domon could only watch. She then remembered Domon wanting to hurt Ulube and the slap she gave him to make him change his mind. Remembering when they had heard someone coming down the hall forcing them into the utility room was a bit nerve-racking. "Though it was kind of crazy to kiss you here, I could never regret it, Domon."

"Yeah," Domon said knowing that they were crazy about each other. That's why the rule had been broken in the first place.

After a few minutes of getting themselves prepared to sneak out of the building, Domon and Rain made there way into the hall more determined than ever to get out together and alive.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other gundam fighters were all ready searching the building for Domon and Rain so they could help them escape. Argo and Nastasha were together searching, George on his own and Chibodee and Sai Saici searching together. The fighters knew they had to find the Neo-Japan team before any Japanese Officials did. 

"We've got to find Rain," Chibodee said frustrated that the building was indeed very large.

"And Domon," Sai Saici said reminding the boxer once again that the female wasn't the only one they were looking for and planning to rescue.

"Don't you think I know that!" Chibodee exclaimed sick of hearing Domon's name.

"Chill out," Sai said as he looked up at his friend. "She broke the stupid rule with Domon so she must love him."

"Sai Saici," the boxer said not wanting to hear it, "I'll believe it when I see it for myself."

"Fine," Sai said thinking that Chibodee was going to be very disappointed in the end. "Let's just find them."

All ready mad at the thought of Rain really loving Domon, Chibodee said, "Ulube's just plain nuts if he thinks that I'm going to turn Rain and that jerk, Domon, over to him to kill."

Not far away from them was Ulube spying and listening closely. _So, _he thought shaking his head as if disappointed, _They are really here to help the ex-Neo-Japan team. Well I will let them find my horrible ex-gundam team and then I will hold those gundam fighter captive too. I don't care what their counties think. I can dispose of those fighters before their countries even realize that they're missing._

_

* * *

_

"This is going to be a piece of cake," Domon said as he peeked out of yet another room he and Rain were hiding in near the back of the building. Rain was very close behind him as they watched an official guarding one of the back doors; a bunch of keys hanging from his uniform.

"Let's do what we planned," Rain said confidently, not feeling nervous at all. They had been watching this guard for a while to see that he didn't have any back up.

"I may not have all of my strength back just yet, but I have enough to handle him," Domon said determined to walk right through the back door. Putting his hand on Rain's shoulder, he said, "Okay, Rain. Make your beautiful self seen."

Rain smiled at Domon and couldn't believe how easy it was going to be to escape and knew that her love for her fighter had only grown more from this experience. "I'll see you in a second," she said as Domon slowly opened the door for her to walk through.

Smiling back at her, Domon said, "We're going to be out of here in less than a minute."

Knowing he was right, Rain wasn't scared at all because Domon would have those protective eyes of his on her as she started their little plan. She walked out of the room without being seen since the guard wasn't facing her way.

The guard suddenly turned his head in the opposite direction of the room when he heard soft footsteps. He thought he was seeing things as Rain Mikamura appeared to be nearing him. She was holding her hands up as if giving up.

"I know this is a surprise, but I am turning myself in," she said walking to the guard who looked like he was in a state of shock.

Staring at her and thrilled that he would be the one taking her into custody, he didn't see Domon sneaking out of the room.

"I really am sorry, Ms. Mikamura," the guard said in a sincere voice. "But I have to bring you to Ulube. Where's your partner?" Suddenly the guard felt a strong hand on the back of his neck.

In a deadly, serious voice, Domon said, "I'm right here and I'm very, very upset. Now listen. I know that you have no back up. Give Rain the key to unlock the door or I will snap your neck and you'll be dead just like that."

Seeing the fear in the guard's eyes who obviously was not about to even attempt to fight off Domon Kasshu, Rain said, "No one has to know that we got out through you. After we leave, just lock the door and pretend that you never saw us."

"Or die," Domon said with a smirk on his face.

The guard gave Rain the key and within seconds, Domon and Rain were running from the building. They ended up stopping in an alley about three buildings away. "Ulube is not good at holding prisoners," Domon said catching his breath.

Catching her breath as well, Rain said, "I think he underestimated how scared all of the guards are of you."

"That does come in handy," Domon said thinking that Ulube had been quite stupid not to have ever had the camera over the back door they had escaped through fixed. Months earlier, Domon had been the one to jump up and punch it after he and Karato had had words over Charles being sent to the cabin to take advantage of Rain.

"You really scared the life out that guard," Rain said almost feeling bad for the Japanese official.

"As long as _you're_ not scared of me I don't care," Domon said smiling.

Not about to embarrass Domon by telling him how tender he had been with her for her to ever be scared of him, she only threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Rain? Domon? Is that you?" Dr. Mikamura asked moving down the ally towards them.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	15. We Don't Have a Choice

﻿ 

_Hi to all and a special thanks to those who have reviewed. _

**CHAPTER 15: We Don't Have A Choice**

Trying to catch his breath after running behind the two figures who emerged from the Neo-Japan building, Dr. Mikamura found himself in an alley. After letting his eyes adjust to the darkness from the lack of the sun where he stood between the two buildings, he saw that the two people he had followed had indeed been his daughter and her childhood friend.

Domon and Rain were holding each other, both glad to be out of Ulube's reach, when they heard someone coming near them saying their names. Recognizing the voice, Rain lifted her head from her fighter's shoulder to look towards where the voice had come from. Not positive that she had heard right, she asked, "Father?"

"Rain," a relieved Dr. Mikamura said coming into the couple's view as he opened his arms for her. Domon released her from his hold and then watched as father and daughter embraced. Dr. Mikamura closed his eyes as he held his only child close and sounded so very thankful as he said, "My precious, precious daughter, Rain."

Domon had to smile because Rain was if anything - precious. However, the tough fighter lost his smile and actually felt himself getting nervous as he began to wonder if he would be accepted by Rain's Father. What if Dr. Mikamura didn't approve of his only daughter wanting to be with a rough, tough gundam fighter? Domon also feared being blamed for not taking the warning of punishment serious enough before deciding to break the rule and putting Rain's life in danger.

When Dr. Mikamura released his daughter, he said, "Tell me, Rain. How exactly did you get out of the building?"

Turning to look at the young man who meant everything to her, Rain said with a smile, "As Domon said to me earlier, it was a piece of cake."

Her father then looked at the man who Rain had broken the rule with. Remaining by his daughter, Dr. Mikamura said to the gundam fighter, "Domon Kasshu, I have been told by Karato and Ulube that you are in love with my daughter."

Knowing he had to tell the doctor the truth and hoping that the doctor would understand that his love for Rain was real, Domon said calmly and sincerely, "Yes, Dr. Mikamura. I do love your daughter."

The doctor would have replied, but Rain spoke first in fear that her father would be upset with the man she loved. "Father," she said softly. "Please do not blame Domon for anything. The decision to break the rule was made by both of us. We had struggled a great deal to try to force ourselves not to have feelings for each other, but it began to be impossible."

Believing her feelings for Domon were indeed real, Dr. Mikamura said, "My, dear Rain. I know you love Domon." He then started to reminisce over when they were much younger. Even when Domon and Rain were children, everyone had seen that they were innocently drawn to each other and now Dr. Mikamura knew why. _They were meant to be._ Just about every time that the Kasshus had been looking for their youngest son, he had been found at the Mikamura's house. Dr. Mikamura really didn't mind the young, hyper Domon back then, since he was always respectful when he visited - knowing he had to be if he wanted to be with his best friend, Rain. The doctor had to wonder how many other people actually found their soul mate as a child.

Rain's father also remembered clearly how depressed his daughter became when Domon had left to train. In fact, he had often prayed that Rain would just forgot about her friend, Domon. When the two were reunited as the Neo-Japan team, Dr. Mikamura had wondered if their old friendship would return. Now he knew it definitely had and grew into something much stronger.

Moving to Domon and taking his hand, Rain said, "Father, I can't deny how much I love Domon."

Dr. Mikamura saw the nervousness on their faces as if they were afraid that he would too frown upon their love for each other. In a strange way, the doctor appreciated the worry he saw on Domon's face because it more or less proved that the toughfighter really wanted Rain's father's approval. Deep down however, Dr. Mikamura doubted that anyone could keep Domon away from Rain. "Rain," Dr. Mikamura said with such a straight face that it made the young couple practically hold their breaths as they waited to hear what he had to say, "I would only disapprove of your relationship with Domon if I thought he did not love you, but I heard how much he did in his voice earlier."

"You heard it in his voice?" Rain asked wondering when.

Smiling, Dr. Mikamura said, "After Mr. Karato informed me that you and Domon were going to be punished for breaking the rule, I arrived at the Neo-Japan building as soon as possible. Just before I saw you and before Ulube insisted on speaking with me, I heard you and Domon yelling to each other." Glancing at Domon, Dr. Mikamura said, "Domon wasn't worried about himself at all." The doctor then looked at his daughter once again and said, "His only concern was that you would get out of the building to safety. But my daughter, you made your way to him not worried about yourself. That is without a doubt…love."

Rain distinctly remembered when Domon had yelled for her to get out of the building and how she just couldn't leave there without him. Smiling happily while trying to hide her happy tears over the fact that her father accepted her being with Domon, she said, "Father, what Domon and I feel for each other might have happened sooner if he hadn't left to train years ago."

"Oh my," Dr. Mikamura said imagining them being in love as young teenagers. "That dear would have probably been hard for me to handle."

Domon himself had to smile as he imagined what it would have been like if he and Rain would have been around each other and fell for one another at the age of sixteen or so. Dr. Mikamura probably would have demanded that Rain not date the youngest Kasshu son because just being friends with the wild, teenage boy would've been bad enough. Laughing lightly, Domon then said, "I hate to change the subject, but I think we should leave Neo-Japan as soon as possible."

"Wait," Rain's Father said as if suddenly remembering something. "I can't believe that I almost forgot about the others. Where are they?"

Wondering whom her father could have possibly been speaking of, Rain asked, "Where are who, Father?"

"Oh no," Dr. Mikamura said hoping he was wrong. "Did you and Domon escape from the building all on your own?"

Both Domon and Rain looked at each other then back at Dr. Mikamura as Rain said, "Why yes, Father."

"Dr. Mikamura," Domon said seeing that something was seriously wrong, "Who would've helped us?"

* * *

"Did I hear you correctly?" George de Sand of Neo-France said to the Japanese official who stopped him in the hall of the Neo-Japan building. "The ex-Neo-Japan team has been found?"

"Yes," the Japanese official only replied as Chibodee and Sai were seen walking down the hallway towards them with another Japanese official.

Chibodee wished he had been the one who found Rain as he said to George, "I guess they told ya that they found them."

"Yes. They did. But I was not informed who found them," George said seeing the disappointment on Chibodee's face that he hadn't been the one.

The three gundam fighters then continued to walk down the hallway with the officials.

While walking, Sai Saici didn't give a government official credit for finding Domon and Rain as he said, "Nastasha and Argo must have found them."

The fighters then looked at each other, each knowing that the other was thinking it would soon be time to save the ex-Neo-Japan team from the very angry, Commander Ulube.

After a good bit of walking, one of the officials nodded for the fighters to stop, while another began to unlock a near by door. When the door was opened, the official looked at the fighters and said, "In there, please."

All three fighters thought nothing of it and walked into the room. After entering the interrogation room, they found that Nastasha and Argo were all ready in it.

As the door was being closed, Sai said with disappointment in his voice to the Neo-Russian team, "Man…I wish I would have found Bro and Sis before you did."

"What?" Nastasha asked looking a bit confused. "We were under the impression that one of you found Kasshu and Mikamura."

"Oh my," George said instantly feeling that something was very wrong. "I guess we should not have assumed that we would be the ones to find them."

Soon entering the room was Ulube and he didn't look happy at all. Each fighter had to wonder why since Domon and Rain had been captured once again.

Wanting to rescue the ex-gundam team, Argo said in a very deep voice, "Where do you have your prisoners?"

Ulube glared at Argo with a deadly look in his eyes and exclaimed, "Why? Do you still plan to help them escape?"

George knew right then and there that his instinct had been correct in thinking that something was very wrong.

Just then four government officials with guns moved into the room - one for each fighter.

Chibodee became angry and expressed, "What the hell do you need them for!"

Ulube began to smile as he said, "My officials have been ordered to kill you if you try to over take me to attempt to free Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura."

"So," Nastasha said folding her arms and not looking or sounding at all scared, "you think that we are here to help rescue Domon and Rain?"

"Yes dear," Ulube said looking at her with a sick smile on his face that made Argo want to knock his lights out. "I must admit that you all did well in convincing me that your reason here was because you want a rematch with Domon Kasshu."

"We do want a rematch," Sai Saici said as his hands tightened into fist down by his sides.

"I know for a fact," Ulube said trying to keep himself under control, "that you had no intentions of turning the ex-Neo-Japan team over to me to kill. Don't try to deny it."

Chibodee and Sai looked at each other now knowing that Ulube must have heard their conversation in the hall. Chibodee had stated that he would not turn Domon and Rain over to Ulube to be killed.

Staring at Ulube as if he was beyond crazy, George asked, "What do you intend to do to us?"

Ulube was so enjoying himself as he smiled even bigger and said, "I am going to use you to get Domon Kasshu to come back to the building."

"Come back to the building?" Nastasha asked looking confused.

Argo looked puzzled himself as he put a hand on Natasha's shoulder and asked, "They're not in the building?"

Not liking this game that Ulube was playing, Chibodee exclaimed, "What the hell is going on in that head of yours, Ulube! Did you find them or not!"

Pointing a finger at Chibodee, and somehow keeping his anger under control, Ulube said, "I would shut up if I were you, Crocket. There is a gun pointed at you."

Still not quite understanding just what was going on, Sai asked, "Wait. You don't have Domon and Rain?"

"You people just think that you're surprised by the news the ex-Neo-Japan team isn't in the building," Ulube said shaking his head. "Try to imagine my surprise when I was in my office looking out of the window…and then what did I see? I see Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura running from the building."

Nastasha looked at her partner and said, "They escaped on their own."

Argo nodded his head agreeing with her, while George watched the shocked expression on Sai's face.

The Neo-American fighter on the other hand felt as if he was about to lose it. "I can't believe I'm in here looking for that jerk, Domon Kasshu, and he escaped on his own with Rain." Becoming livid and ready to leave, Chibodee exclaimed, "I guess there's no reason for us to stay here!"

"Oh but indeed there is," Ulube said wanting to tell them of his plan. "I will let Mr. Kasshu know that I will not _kill_ you all, _only_ if he comes back here to me."

Upset, George exclaimed, "You have no right to kill another nation's gundam fighter!"

"Your nations can't stop me," Ulube said thinking that he had it all figured out. "They don't even know where you are."

"Well I've got news about your plan," Chibodee said as if knew it wouldn't work. "Domon Kasshu will not want to save us, or at least not me. It was obvious when we first met that he didn't like me."

Sai looked up at the Neo-American fighter and said, "Speak for yourself. I didn't flirt with his woman."

Ignoring Chibodee and Sai, Argo said very seriously, "Domon Kasshu will come back for us."

"Yes," George said as he looked at the Neo-Russian team. "I do believe that you are right."

Meanwhile, Domon, Rain and Dr. Mikamura were still in the alley discussing what was going on.

With a look of shock on his face, Domon said, "I can't believe those other gundam fighters went into the Neo-Japan building to rescue Rain and me because they want a rematch."

Looking at her fighter's surprised expression, Rain said with a smile, "I don't think a rematch is the only reason why they wanted to rescue us."

Tilting his head just a bit, Domon asked, "What do you mean, Rain?"

Placing her hand on his shoulder, the smart female explained, "You said yourself the day that we were having coffee at that little coffee shop that you like Argo. And on the day you fought George and the day you fought Sai Saici, I saw you in what looked to be a friendly conversation with each of them."

"Are you saying that we're…friends?" Domon asked not used to having many of them.

"Yes," Rain said sounding so very sure. "I really like them myself, especially Nastasha."

Finding himself smiling over the fact that he and Rain had made new friends together, he suddenly remembered someone else. Lifting an eyebrow at Rain, he said, "I noticed that you didn't bring up Chibodee Crocket."

Knowing that Domon wasn't fond of the Neo-American fighter, Rain then glanced at her father to see that he had a grin on his face as if he found their conversation amusing. Turning her face back to Domon's, Rain calmly said, "You really didn't talk to Chibodee. I think if you did you might just like him."

Grunting, Domon then rolled his eyes and said, "All I know is that he made it quite obvious that he likes you, Rain."

The sweet female didn't even bother to answer her fighter since he really knew he was the only one for her.

Dr. Mikamura remembered how interested Chibodee had seemed in his daughter, but then quickly forgot about it when his cell phone began to ring. As the doctor stuck his hand into the pocket of his white doctor's jacket to answer it, his eyes widened as he said, "That may be Karato."

Moving his eyebrows together, Domon said very seriously, "Tell him that he has to let Nastasha and the guys know that we're out of the building so they can get out of there as soon as possible."

"Yes," Dr. Mikamura said as Rain nodded her head agreeing.

"Hello," Dr. Mikamura said into the phone. A shocked look appeared on his face after hearing the voice that answered. "Uh…yes. They are here with me," he said looking at the ex-Neo-Japan team. For the rest of the phone conversation _yes _seemed to be the only word to come out of Dr. Mikamura's mouth. When the call ended, the doctor put the small phone back into his pocket without even realizing it, since he seemed to be in deep thought over what he had been told.

Studying the older man, Domon asked, "Am I guessing right by saying that that was Commander Ulube on the phone?"

"Yes. It was," the doctor said wishing that it hadn't been. "Ulube actually saw you both running from the building after your escape and then me following behind you."

Looking worried, Rain was almost afraid to ask her father what the commander had said as she unconsciously moved closer to Domon.

Sensing her worries, Domon put his arm around her shoulders and asked Dr. Mikamura the question that would surely not have a good answer, "What does Ulube want?"

Feeling helpless, the doctor's eyes slowly met Domon's before he said, "He wants you, Domon."

"No!" Rain exclaimed to her father in a way that a mother scolded a child. "Domon's not going back into that building!"

Her father didn't say anything as he looked down at the ground, hating to see his daughter so scared and upset.

Tightening his arm around Rain, Domon asked in a serious voice, "What did Ulube threaten to do if I don't go back to the building?"

Dr. Mikamura lifted his head to look at the gundam fighter before him and said, "He said that he is going to kill the other gundam fighters one by one if you don't return to the building within the next ten minutes."

Disgusted, Domon said, "I can't believe that he's holding them hostage. I have no choice but to go back."

Quickly moving herself in front of her fighter and grabbing on to his tan jacket, Rain said, "No, Domon. I don't want you to go back in there because Ulube wants to kill you."

As calmly as he could make his voice sound, Domon said, "You know I have to."

Knowing he was right, the sweet female still looked disappointed as she let go of his jacket.

"Rain," Domon said forcing a smile as he looked into her beautiful eyes, "I told you before that I'm not going to let that idiot kill me."

"But…but, you don't have all of your strength back," she said trying to think of any thing to keep her love from going back into the Neo-Japan building even though she didn't want the other fighters to get hurt.

Domon waited a few seconds before speaking as he stared at the woman who more than obviously needed him as much as he needed her. Putting his large hands on her small shoulders, he said, "I can feel that I _do _have all of my strength back now. Rain, please try to understand. I couldn't sleep at night if I didn't try to help Neo-Russia, China, France, shoot even Neo-America's fighter. They only went into that building in the first place to help us."

"Then…I'm going with you," Rain said putting on a mean face as if she was focusing to prepare herself for a fight.

"No!" both Domon and Dr. Mikamura exclaimed at the same time.

"He didn't ask for you," Domon said shaking his head no to her. "Right, Dr. Mikamura?"

"Rain," her father said sadly. "It's true. He said he'd settle for Domon going back to the building alone to keep the other gundam fighters from being killed. He knew Domon would never bring you back so he's satisfied with just one of you."

As tears of frustration rolled down her face, Rain said sounding very upset, "Domon, I know you're right in wanting to help the other fighters. I just don't want to lose you."

Dr. Mikamura watched as the rough, tough fighter tenderly pulled Rain close and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Baby," Domon whispered to the frantic woman in his arms. "I will be back. I promise. Now I have to go help our friends."

Touched that Domon called the other fighters their friends and remembering that her father was right there watching them, Rain lifted from Domon and asked while forcing herself not to cry, "Are you sure that you have all of your strength back?"

"I'm positive," Domon said ready to finally let Ulube have it.

Rain nodded her head okay in fear that if she spoke she would cry some more.

"Rain," Domon said moving to hold her face in his hands, "Make sure that you stay with your father and…have faith in me."

"I do, Domon," she said though she wished she could just throw her arms around him and hold him so tightly that he couldn't break free from her. However, she knew the right thing to do was to let him save their friends.

Leaning down, Domon brushed Rain's forehead with a kiss and then backed away from her to leave. As Rain watched him soon run off, Dr. Mikamura put his arm around her and she hugged him in return.

"Domon will be back," her father whispered hoping for Rain's sake that he was right.

* * *

As Domon approached the Neo-Japan building, he saw that the front door was wide open. Grunting, Domon then mumbled, "I know you're waiting for me, Ulube." With no fear and knowing he had to save the other gundam fighters, Domon walked right into the building to see the commander standing about ten feet away with his arms folded. Smiling as an official closed and locked the door behind Domon, Ulube leaned over to a near by official and whispered, "Now that she doesn't have Domon to protect her, go get Ms. Mikamura for me."

"Telling secrets?" Domon asked looking at Ulube as if he was the worse form of life on earth.

"Domon Kasshu," Ulube said happily. "It's so touching that you came back for the other gundam fighters."

"You are a piece of filth for threatening other nations fighters," the ex-Neo Japan fighter said ready to attack.

"I won't have to kill those fighters now that you're back," the commander said very satisfied. "I'll kill you instead, but first I must give you the injection once again."

Six officials started to move towards Domon as he watched Ulube hold up a syringe.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


	16. Losing It

﻿ 

_Author's Note: Be prepared – the following chapter is a bit strange I think. And I truly tried to end the story here, but still couldn't. _

**CHAPTER 16: Losing It**

Gazing at the syringe in Ulube's hand, Domon only felt a fury inside, which grew stronger and stronger as he said, "Ulube. You may have managed to inject that into me once before, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let you do it again."

"Yes. I remember when I injected you," Ulube said in a satisfied voice as if it had been one of his greatest accomplishments. "Because of your stupid, foolish feelings for Ms. Mikamura, you let down your guard; causing you not to hear me sneak up just behind you with the syringe."

"Shut-Up!" Domon yelled at the commander for calling his feelings for Rain stupid and foolish.

Silently, Ulube recalled showing up in the cabin and how it had scared Rain enough that she passed out against Domon. The commander also remembered with disgust how he had heard Domon speak very softly to Rain, calling her _baby. _"Mr. Kasshu, do you recall when Ms. Mikamura passed out in your arms in the cabin?"

Domon grunted out a yes not liking the memory of how scared Rain had been.

In an overly exaggerated sweet voice, Ulube actually began to imitate what he thought Domon could have whispered to Rain, "Rain, baby. Wake up. Please don't leave Domey here all by himself."

Realizing that Ulube was making fun of him, Domon couldn't believe it and became enraged as he yelled, "I said shut the hell up!"

Laughing as if he had never found anything so funny than this moment, Ulube said, "I do think that I am quite the actor. Didn't I ad-lib well? I'll have to tell Karato to get me an agent." Ulube then started to laugh again very loudly at the thought of being a paid actor.

"Get serious!" Domon exclaimed wanting his gundam fighter friends freed from being held hostage.

"Oh Kasshu," Ulube said calmly after the laugh as if Domon was taking everything way too seriously. "You should really see how wimpy you look when you're falling all over Rain."

Wanting to slam Ulube into the wall, Domon said, "Yeah, come here and I'll show you how wimpy I am."

Trying to sound sincere, Ulube said, "I'm sorry. Are you feeling hurt because I'm making fun of your feelings for Rain?"

Convinced that the commander hadn't a clue of what love was, Domon said, "You have no idea what Rain and I mean to each other."

"Well then," Ulube said with a smile as if he had found it quite amusing to make fun of Domon, "maybe I should date Ms. Mikamura to see if I'd get…wimpyfied."

"You're not ever going freakin' near her again," Domon yelled feeling that old anger inside of him grow even more.

"Who knows?" Ulube said loving how upset Domon was getting. "After a few dates with me, she might just tell you to go to hell."

"You're a lunatic!" Domon announced knowing the name-calling would make Ulube act like his usual angry self. That side of Ulube, Domon could handle. But this crazy side, Domon didn't quite know how.

With a strange grin on his face, Ulube said, "Now, now, Domon Kasshu. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me."

With great confusion the expression on Domon's face, he said, "You've completely lost your mind."

Ulube only laughed, still holding the syringe in front of him and more than ready to use it.

Not wanting to put up with Ulube's mental state any longer, Domon said, "Just tell me where the other fighters are."

As if suddenly remembering why Domon had come back to the building, Ulube said, "Oh yes. I have to admit that it was so nice of you to come back here for the other gundam fighters."

"I'm here. So let them go!" Domon ordered wanting his new friends out of harm's way.

"I'm so smart," Ulube said remembering how badly he had wanted Domon Kasshu back in the government building as a hostage. "I had been so right to assume that you befriended those fighters and because of that, that you would come back here for them."

"Release them now!" Domon yelled not wanting to hear Ulube speak any longer.

"Um," Ulube mumbled as if he was changing his mind about something. "Even though you showed up, I _don't_ think that I will release them."

"What!" Domon exclaimed as he took a step forward. "It's me that you want. Let them go!"

"Yes," Ulube said in a calm voice and with a smile. "I really did plan to let them go, but I have to tell you that I feel such…power having those gundam fighters under my control."

Disgusted more than ever, Domon yelled, "Who do you think you are! How dare _you_ try to take control over other nations' gundam fighters!"

This infuriated Ulube, making his anger finally come out as he bellowed, "How dare they come into _my_ government building trying to over turn _my_ rule!"

Retaliating, Domon screamed, "Those fighters were only here because they wanted to do the right thing by saving two lives!"

Beginning to shake from becoming even more enraged, Ulube yelled, "The right thing! You say they wanted to do the right thing by saving you and Mikamura! No one even attempted to save my father's life! He was unfairly punished for having a Neo-Japan team that lost the gundam fight. His fighters had been more worried about being in love with each other than winning the gundam fight."

In a calmer voice since he did feel sorry for what had happened to Ulube's father, Domon said, "Look. I think what was done to your father was wrong. But, why punish Rain and me over it? We weren't the team that was under your father's control."

Calming down as he looked at the syringe in his hand, the commander said, "I swore I would get my revenge for my father's horrible death on the next Neo-Japan team who fell in love with each other."

Rolling his eyes, Domon then said, "You could have at least waited to see if a relationship between Rain and me would interfere with the gundam fight before wanting to punish us."

"You know what?" Ulube asked, but not wanting an answer. "You shouldn't be worried about when you think I have a right to be concerned about a gundam team's feeling for each other. You should be more worried about the six officials moving towards you who are going to hold you down so that I can give you this injection." Starting to laugh loudly, Ulube added, "It should be quite entertaining to see you without your strength again and even more entertaining to see you when I kill your friends right before your eyes."

Looking at Ulube as if he had indeed gone completely insane, Domon said of the six approaching officials, "Do I look fearful of them?" As the officials neared, he stated, "You seem to have forgotten that I have been trained by the one and only, Master Asia."

"You're the one who forgot that you and Ms. Mikamura were only supposed to be friends. Because of you I'm going to start killing, and I don't know when I'm going to stop!" Ulube roared with more laughter following behind.

Swinging open the door of the room where Domon's friends were being held hostage, Karato saw the guards who had been appointed to watch each fighter, unconscious on the floor. "What happened?" Karato asked of the guards whose guns clearly hadn't helped them at all.

As both Sai Saici and Chibodee blew on their knuckles; both proud of how easy it had been for them to over take the guards, George said to Karato, "Why I am ever so glad that you opened that door." Turning his head towards Argo, the Knight said, "Argo, you can relax now."

"Yeah. Relax, Argo," Chibodee repeated feeling quite good. "The door's open."

Smiling, Nastasha said to Karato, "My Argo was just about to dispose of the door but he won't need to now."

Fearing Argo a bit, Karato looked at the guards on the floor and said, "I forgot they were guarding you. I would have never wanted them to know that I'm setting you free. They would have told Ulube."

"What?" Nastasha asked surprised. "You came here to set us free?"

"Forget that I said that," Karato said looking very nervous. "Domon Kasshu is in the building and I think he may need your help."

"So Neo-Japan showed up," Chibodee said obviously more than a little surprised. "I hope he wasn't brainless enough to bring Rain."

"I knew he'd come," Argo said with a pleased smile. "And I'm sure he didn't bring Rain."

"Rain is safe with her father," Karato said wanting the fighters to just go to Domon to help. "Right now we have to be more worried about Ulube. He has definitely lost it."

"Lost it?" George asked with a questioning face.

"Yes," Karato said just before peeking back into the hall to make sure no other officials were around. Looking back at the gundam fighters, he said, "You wouldn't believe the things that he has told Domon. I think he's really gone off the deep end."

"Why do you say that?" Nastasha asked folding her arms. "What does he plan to do?"

Looking at the only female in the room, Karato said with much worry in his voice, "Ulube said something about killing and not knowing when he would be able to stop."

Sai Saici hoped that Ulube was all talk and no action, but knew better than that as he said, "I knew I didn't like that man for a good reason."

"Yeah. He's seriously off his rocker," Chibodee said looking at his young friend.

* * *

Outside of the building, Rain and her father were still hiding out in the alley. They weren't speaking because Rain was too busy silently praying that Domon would return to her soon.

Dr. Mikamura could easily see how worried his daughter was. "Rain, dear. Are you okay?" he asked looking at her with such concern on his face.

"Yes," she lied not wanting her father to worry about her. He had all ready been through enough that day worrying about her. "I'm just thinking," she said softly.

Knowing exactly where her mind was, Dr. Mikamura put his arm around his daughter's shoulders and said, "Domon's a strong man. He will come back to you, Rain."

Smiling softly over the encouraging words her father had said, Rain began to reminisce over the time she had spent with Domon in the cabin. She remembered how he was so quiet at first and then how their old friendship slowly began to hatch again; making them open up to each other. They began to trust each other and tease each other making it quite enjoyable to be partners of the Neo-Japan team. For a while neither knew that the other had started wishing that they were more than just friends. How wonderful it was when they found out and as a result broke Ulube's rule. Recalling the strong passion between them and especially their honest words of love to each other, Rain knew without a doubt she'd break the same rule again to be with Domon. All the punishment in the world couldn't erase the real love they felt for each other.

"Rain," Dr. Mikamura whispered. "I think I hear someone approaching us."

Rain came out of her daydreaming and sure enough she heard footsteps as well.

Two of Ulube's favorite Japanese Officials had searched high and low for the Mikamuras and were glad to have found them in only the second alley away from the Neo-Japan building.

"Dr. Mikamura," one of the officials said coming into the doctor's view. "It is urgent that we speak to Ms. Mikamura."

Taking Rain's hand, her father said, "You will speak to me."

Lying to the doctors, the same official said, "We could get into tremendous trouble for this, but we believe that the rule shouldn't be. Because of this we decided it only right to let you know that Domon Kasshu is in trouble."

"Oh no," Rain said just before putting her hands over her mouth.

Seeing that Rain was all ready believing his words, the official continued. "Ulube has given the injection to Domon again and therefore he has lost his strength."

Moving his eyebrows together as he tried to read the official's face, Dr. Mikamura said, "How do we know that you are telling the truth?"

However, this didn't matter to Rain. If there was just a one percent chance that what the official said was true, she had to help Domon. A picture in her mind of Domon not being able to defend himself because of not having his strength made her heart hurt. "I've got to go to him, Father."

"No Rain. Domon told you to stay here with me," her father said putting his hands on her shoulders. "He doesn't want you in danger and neither do I."

"But _he_ may be in danger, Father. I love him too much not to try to help him," Rain said wanting her father to understand how she felt.

"These officials are probably lying for Ulube," Dr. Mikamura said convinced that he was right. He wasn't thinking with his heart like his daughter obviously was, but rather with his head.

"I'm sorry, Father," Rain said looking down at her feet. Lifting her hands to remove his from her shoulders, she then looked back into his eyes and said, "I can't take the chance. Domon may really need me."

The officials hid how happy they were at the thought of how pleased Ulube would be with them for bringing Rain back to the building. "Ms. Mikamura," the same official said since the other one hadn't spoken yet. "We should go before it's too late."

"Yes," Rain said, but her father began to protest.

Finally the other official spoke. In the nicest voice that he could force out and with a fake understanding smile, he said, "I will talk to your father, Ms. Mikamura. You go on ahead."

"I'm sorry for disobeying you, Father," Rain said truthfully, "But I have to go." She would have hugged him good-bye, but she feared he wouldn't have let her go. She instead turned and left quickly with the official who had done most of the talking.

"Rain!" her father cried out while the fake smiling official watched Rain leave as well. The official's smile left his face and he became very serious as he looked at Rain's father.

* * *

Ulube watched and not happily as Domon swung both of his arms out to his sides and knocked two of the six officials away. His next move was to jump up, kick his right leg out and knock the next two officials away. Upon doing the same thing with his other leg, he knocked the last two officials away. The ex-Neo-Japan fighter hadn't even broken a sweat. "Okay Ulube, now it's time to set the other gundam fighters free or you're next to feel my rage."

"Damn," Ulube said lowering the syringe down to his side, but not quite looking upset. "You really are an incredible fighter. So…that's why I arranged for so many more officials to fight you." Suddenly a dozen other officials appeared from out of a room near by, ready to fight Domon. "Surely some of them can at least hold you down so I can give you this injection."

"We will not let that happen," a voice said just behind Ulube.

"George," Domon said seeing his other friends soon appearing behind the Knight as well.

Ulube turned to see the fighters and still remaining calm, he said, "Umm, you may have broken out of the interrogation room, but that still doesn't give you the right to crash this party."

"Dude," Chibodee said seriously. "I've been to plenty parties and I gotta tell ya that this ain't no party. We're gonna fight our way out of this building."

Smiling at the boxer, Ulube motioned to his officials to remain still as he said, "Chibodee Crocket, my friend from Neo-America, I think that you really want to fight Domon Kasshu because you want Rain Mikamura all for yourself. Isn't that right?"

Not saying anything, Chibodee's eyes met Domon's cold stare. After a few seconds of staring at Domon, Chibodee said, "Though I think Domon Kasshu is a complete fool for putting Rain's life in danger, for now I have a problem with you, Ulube. After all, you're the one who wants to kill her."

Domon told himself to ignore the urge he had to act his unfriendly feelings out on Chibodee. Taking care of the boxer after they were safely out of the building was a better plan.

Knowing Domon was furious, Ulube said, "Kasshu, Id love to see you fight Mr. Crocket _not_ in the gundams."

"I bet you would. No," Domon stated without emotion knowing that Ulube was trying to turn the fighters against each other.

"Then fight Mr. George de Sand," Ulube said making George cringe. "I'm sure that Neo-France's Gundam fighter would like to get to know Ms. Mikamura much better as well."

Though George was attracted to Rain's intellectual side and found her to be very beautiful, she was a friend and very taken. "I suggest that you give this game up, Ulube," the Knight said furiously as he squinted his eyes. "Domon would not have come back here if he did not think of us as friends."

"Oh come on. Stop it with the friendship crap," Ulube said rolling his eyes.

Argo stared at who he thought was the strangest commander and said, "As Domon and Rain's friends, we won't let you kill them."

Ulube smiled a sickly smile at Argo before responding, "Oh I don't even think I want to kill them anymore…at least not Ms. Mikamura. I just might want her for myself." With that, Ulube started to laugh uncontrollably.

Domon immediately roared out, "No freakin' way, Ulube!"

The man in the mask ignored Domon and continued on. "She is quite a little number."

The syringe Ulube was holding was the only thing that kept Domon from pouncing on Ulube. "Don't talk about her like that! There's more to Rain than her looks!" the ex-Neo-Japan fighter exclaimed.

Chibodee was surprised to hear Domon say such a thing since the ex-Neo-Japan fighter seemed like such a cold man. The boxer at last had to wonder if Domon really did love Rain.

Thinking some more about his lovely ex-Neo-Japan mechanic, Ulube said, "How could I have wanted to kill such a beautiful creature? I think I'll keep her around so that she can give me a son."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Domon roared wishing he had a straight jacket to put on the commander.

"Sir…Mr. Ulube," Sai Saici said so seriously. "Uh…I don't think that you're Rain's type."

Under her breath, Nastasha said to Argo, "I don't think that he's any sane woman's type."

Having so much fun and thinking that he was more important than he actually was, Ulube said, "I am Neo-Japan's Commander. I should get whatever I want."

"Commissioner Karato was right," Argo whispered back to his partner. "Neo-Japan's commander has lost his mind."

Over hearing, Chibodee said, "He's totally gone off the deep end."

"Yes," George agreed. "He should not be in charge of any nation. Our nations are going to have to do something about this. I hope that Neo-America can suggest something since they are friends with Neo-Japan."

"Shoot," Sai said. "Neo-America would probably deny knowing this maniac if they saw him now."

After some more insane laughter, Ulube said, "I might actually let Domon live so he can see his girlfriend in love with me."

"Just shut up!" Domon spit out ready to just leave the building since the situation had turned so ridiculous and because his friends were safe.

"Indeed you're right," Ulube said suddenly becoming serious. "Enough talk. Officials! Kill the gundam fighters!"

Within seconds the dozen of officials proceeded towards the gundam fighters to fight.

"Why are those officials still listening to him?" Nastasha asked shocked. "Don't they see that all of those years of Ulube wanting to have revenge for what happened to his father finally made him go…mad?"

"No need to worry, Nastasha," Argo said with a smile as he prepared to fight.

"I know that, but should we call out our gundams?" she asked looking at the gundam fighters.

"No," Chibodee said. "Let's just take care of them like we did earlier with the guards."

"Yes," George agreed getting in a fighting stance. "We should wait till it is absolutely necessary before we call out our gundams."

"Guys. Bro has all ready knocked out a bunch of the officials," Sai exclaimed. "Let's help him finish the rest off."

With that the gundam fighters joined Domon and with their fighting skills they began to easily take down the rest of the dozen officials.

"This is so easy," George said at one point. "Soon we can just walk out of here."

Domon was near by and said, "Yes. But I'd like to take care of Ulube first."

"Domon," George said hoping that he could get through to Domon. "The man has lost it. Look at him. He's laughing uncontrollably while his officials are being beaten by us."

Looking towards Ulube, Domon saw that George was right. "Damn," Domon said disappointed. "I just wanted to smash Ulube's face in at least once."

While punching an official, George actually had to smile as he said, "Domon, just punch an official instead. I cannot believe _I_ just said that."

After overhearing, Chibodee said, "Why should Ulube's face be smashed in when Domon was the one who put Rain's life in danger?"

The anger Domon had felt for Ulube, he now felt for Chibodee. Domon was just about to attack the boxer and take his anger out on someone else like George suggested till the knight got between the two upset gundam fighters. Argo, Nastasha and Sai had heard everything and appeared between them as well. "No," George said not wanting to see Domon and Chibodee have it out. "We are all friends."

Looking at the Knight, both Chibodee and Domon took deep breaths to calm themselves down. With a very furious look on his face, Domon said, "You, Chibodee Crocket, better start realizing how serious it is between Rain and me." With that, Domon turned and moved to leave the building - wanting to be back with the woman he had just spoken of.

"Leaving so soon?" Ulube called out.

Domon stopped but didn't even turn around to look at the fallen commander. Not saying anything, Domon decided that he'd talk to Rain's father about talking to Karato. They had to get Ulube out of this position as soon as possible for the sake of Neo-Japan.

"Go! Just leave me!" Ulube shouted out as if he was upset, but then laughing even louder than before. He was indeed really very happy about something else.

Together the gundam fighters left the building. Once outside Sai said as they all followed Domon, "Was what happened to us in there real? What a joke. I can't believe that Ulube just let Bro leave."

"Yes," George said nodding his head at the youngest fighter. "It's hard to believe, but it did happen."

"I think he tried to stop us," Chibodee mumbled. "Didn't we just fight off a dozen or so officials?"

"Yes," Nastasha answered. "But I think Ulube doesn't even realize what's going on around him anymore. At least he didn't just now."

Domon didn't even look at his friends as he said, "We're top notch gundam fighters. Without him giving each of us the injection, there wasn't anything he could do to keep us there. However, I must admit that it was hard to see the Commander in that state."

Being a friend, George said, "You used to think highly of the commander at one time, right Domon?"

"Yes. Awhile back," Domon answered. "But as you saw, the memories of what happened to his father have drove him to insanity."

"It's okay, Bro," Sai said sympathetically. "Sis will make you feel better."

"Well," Chibodee said to Domon in a not so friendly voice, "you need to get her out of Neo-Japan and far away from that lunatic as soon as possible."

Spinning around to Chibodee, Domon got right in his face and exclaimed, "Don't you think that I know that! I've had it with you…"

Cut off by Dr. Mikamura's voice calling out his name, Domon looked to the alley he had been headed to, to see Rain's now battered father. Domon quickly made his way to the man and said with worry in his voice, "Dr. Mikamura, what happened to you? Where's Rain?"

"Ulube's got her," Dr. Mikamura cried out as Domon felt his whole world crashing down around him as he realized the real reason why Ulube had let the gundam fighters leave the building so easily. The commander had known that he had Rain back and wanted her all to himself.

* * *

_Thanks for reading this insane chapter and to those who review._

_Sincerely,_

_Jen_


	17. A Rule No Nore

﻿ 

**CHAPTER 17: A Rule No More**

The ex-Neo-Japan pilot wished that he had been dreaming; that he hadn't heard that the crazed Ulube had Rain hostage once again. Closing his eyes tightly, Domon felt as if he was going mad himself as he realized that Rain had actually been in the government building, which he and his friends had just left. He had been looking so forward to getting her out of Neo-Japan so that they could start a new life together, but now she was in danger's hands all over again. In a deep, almost too low to hear voice, he said with frustration, "Ulube knew he'd be able to capture Rain if I wasn't around. That's why he only wanted me to return to the building." Then thoughts of Ulube saying that he wanted Rain to have his son made Domon spin around quickly to the direction of the building to go rescue her. However, he stopped when he saw Chibodee shaking his head as if his thoughts were of how stupid Domon had been to have ever broken the rule with Rain in the first place since it put her life in danger.

Tired of the boxer's obvious liking of Rain, Domon felt his blood boil uncontrollably as he roared, "I never wanted Rain's life in danger!" Then suddenly, he charged towards Chibodee not giving the boxer anytime to move away.

Totally caught off guard, the boxer soon found himself on his back, on the ground, after receiving a strong punch to his face.

It took Argo, George and Sai to keep the ex-Neo-Japan fighter from taking out some more of his rage on Chibodee.

"Let go of me!" Domon bellowed, but his friends fought to hold him as Chibodee got back on to his feet. Thinking of how Chibodee sometimes referred to him as Neo-Japan, Domon exclaimed, "Neo-America wants to shake his head at me as if I shouldn't have acted on my feelings for Rain; as if they weren't real. Well let me tell _you_ something, Chibodee…I love her!" As Domon stopped struggling to be free, he looked Chibodee dead straight in the eyes and added in a low voice, "I know you don't want to believe this, but she loves me too."

"Domon," Chibodee said in very low voice himself after finally realizing that Domon not only loved Rain, but he more than obviously needed her. "I know ya probably won't believe me, but I wasn't shaking my head over you and Rain breaking the rule. I was shaking it over the fact that sicko Ulube found a way to capture Rain."

Letting out a breath and not saying anything, Domon watched as Dr. Mikamura made his way to stand in front of the boxer. Regretting losing his temper in front of Rain's father, Domon could only wonder what the doctor was going to say to the Neo-American fighter.

"Mr. Crocket," Dr. Mikamura said very seriously. "You must know that as Rain's father, I do know that she does love Domon. Also, Domon Kasshu is not one to express false feelings. I know he loves her just as much."

Looking at Argo, Domon said, "I'm alright." His friends then released him and Domon moved to the battered doctor and said, "Dr. Mikamura, are you okay?"

"I will be fine, especially when you rescue my daughter," the doctor said looking at Domon very seriously. "I have faith in you just as Rain does."

"Consider her rescued," Domon said confidently. Grateful for what the older man had told Chibodee, Domon added, "And thanks for easily accepting my relationship with your daughter."

Putting a hand on Domon's shoulder, Dr. Mikamura said, "Even when you two were young children, it had been easy to see that you meant a great deal to each other."

Smiling, Chibodee said, "I'm gonna have to see some pictures of the young Domon and Rain someday."

Turning to the Neo-American fighter, Domon said, "You know, Rain said that I might like you if we got to know each other."

"Well Neo-Japan, if someone like Rain's crazy about you, you can't be all that bad," Chibodee said holding out his hand to Domon.

Nodding his head to the boxer, Domon lifted his hand and they shook.

Argo smiled at Nastasha as George said, "Those two getting along will indeed make things much easier."

"Yeah," Sai agreed. "Looks like Chibodee's finally accepting that Domon's really got it bad for Sis."

* * *

In the building, the official who had insisted to Rain that Domon needed her help, was now pretending to be sneaking her to the room where she had been told that her fighter was being held a prisoner. When the door opened to an interrogation room, the official pushed Rain into it and in there she saw not Domon, but Ulube standing there with a sick smile on his face.

Fear ran through Rain's body over being in the same room with the man that wanted to torture her. Worried about her love, she asked, "Where…where's Domon?"

Looking behind Rain, Ulube said to the official, "You may go now." With that the official closed the door and left.

Rain forced her tears not to fall as she realized that her father has been right about the officials not really wanting to help Domon. She knew now that they had been ordered to retrieve her after Domon made his way back to the building.

Pulling a red rose from behind his back, Ulube held it out to Rain and said, "This is for you."

Blinking her eyes in confusion, Rain wondered what was going on. Why would he be giving her a rose?

"Take it my love," Ulube said moving closer to her with the rose and looking at her in a way that he never had before.

To keep Ulube from becoming angry, Rain forced herself to accept the rose. Not speaking a word, she started to tell herself that she must have heard him wrong, that he hadn't referred to her as his love.

Interrupting her thoughts, Ulube asked, "How long were you and Domon separated when he was being trained by Master Asia?"

Waiting a few seconds as she wondered what made him ask such a question, Rain then answered, "Domon and I didn't see each other for ten years."

Letting out a sick chuckle, Ulube said, "Kasshu's eyes must have taken great pleasure in seeing how you have grown after those ten years."

It was one thing to have Domon admiring her, but another to have Ulube's eyes scanning over her body. It made her feel sick and she soon wrapped her arms around herself. "Please tell me where Domon is," the distressed woman said worried for him.

Rolling his eyes, Ulube said, "If you must know, your…Domon has left the building."

"He left?" Rain asked; part of her glad that he was safe but the other part worried about what was going to happen next.

"It's really quite funny," Ulube said as his eyes stayed on the woman before him, taking in her beauty. "You see Rain dear, Domon hadn't any idea that you were brought in through another part of the building while he was leaving."

"Then he saved the other gundam fighters, his friends," Rain said glad for that.

"Yes. They left the building and I'm sure that Domon is headed to where he thinks you are right now, which isn't here," Ulube said just before laughing.

"I know what you're doing. You're going to hold me hostage so that he'll come back and you'll have both of us prisoners again, right?" Rain asked tired of all of this.

"I could really care less if he comes back," Ulube said shaking his head as if Domon would only be in the way.

"Wait. You're not going to try to kill him again?" Rain asked feeling relief that the man that she loved so much was out of danger.

"Things are different now, Rain," Ulube said tilting his head just a bit trying to smile lovingly at her. "I just don't care about what happens to Domon Kasshu anymore. My only concern is for you, dear."

Wondering what exactly was going on in Ulube's head, Rain asked, "What do you mean that your only concern is for me?"

Placing his cold hand on Rain's face, the commander said, "What I mean, Rain, is that you are mine now."

Rain's eyes widened at his words and then she abruptly pulled away from him.

"Now, now dear. Is that anyway to react to your future husband's touch?"

Rain stared back at Ulube wishing that she was just hearing things; that he really didn't say what he just had to her. Suddenly opening the door, Ulube then wrapped his hand around her upper arm and began to drag her out into the hallway. _What is wrong with him and where is he taking me? _Rain wondered becoming more nervous than ever. _First he wants to kill and torture Domon and me, and now he…wants me?_

"Karato!" Ulube yelled loudly through the hall wanting the commissioner before him.

"Yes," a nervous looking Karato said coming from around the corner. It was hard for him to even try to hide the shock on his face when his eyes met Rain's. He had hoped that both members of the ex-Neo-Japan team were making their way out of Neo-Japan at this time. However, to Karato's disappointment, Ulube had Rain once again. "Rain," the commissioner whispered as if he didn't believe that she was actually there.

"Don't look so surprised," Ulube said enjoying the shock on Karato's face. "There's been a change of plans."

"A change of plans?" Karato asked fearing just what that meant and not even asking how Rain had been captured.

"Yes. Things are different now," Ulube said with a smile. "As my commissioner, I want you to go make sure that the corelander is full of fuel."

"What…Why?" Karato asked as Rain made a questioning face as well.

"Excuse me," Ulube said sounding and looking as if he was about to become very upset over being questioned. "Since when do I have to answer to you? Shouldn't you just do as I say you worthless official!"

Karato didn't say anything though he didn't appreciate such an insult. For the first time, his nervousness turned to anger but the commissioner held it in.

Remembering how obedient Karato had been in the past, Ulube calmed himself and said, "Karato, Perhaps I do owe you an explanation. You see, I need you to fuel the corelander because I'm using it to take my woman to the cabin to make our own little…love nest."

As Rain's eyes widened with fear and disgust, Karato asked, "Are you suggesting that Rain is your…woman?"

"Ding, ding, ding…give the man a prize," Ulube said with a brilliant smile. "You're very correct, Karato. Why should Domon Kasshu have all of the fun? To hell with him! Rain is mine now…all mine!"

Rain was too shocked to say anything and tried to tell herself that she could fight off Ulube just like she had fought off Charles with the karate that Domon had taught her. And then coincidently, Charles, the man she had protected herself from, suddenly entered into the hall.

Eyeing up the man, Ulube said, "I thought that you ran out of here after this woman fought you."

Angrily, Charles admitted, "After what Rain Mikamura did to me, I stayed here hoping to see her getting tortured."

"You're a sick man!" Ulube exclaimed using his free arm to knock Charles onto the floor and into unconsciousness. "That's for you trying to take advantage of _my_ woman."

Speaking before thinking, Karato said, "Why Ulube, aren't you the one who told Charles to hurt Rain, and now you want to protect her?"

Rolling his eyes as if Karato was slow in the brain, Ulube said, "Didn't I just tell you that Rain is mine?"

Karato didn't dare bring up Ulube's original plan of torturing both Rain and Domon in fear that Ulube's sick mind would want to again go through with it. It was evident that someway or another, Ulube had taken an interest in just how Domon had fallen so easily for Rain. It was as if Ulube wanted to experience it for himself.

Looking down at her arm where Ulube was holding her, Rain debated over trying to get away from him but quickly changed her mind after seeing how easily he had knocked Charles out. _Oh Domon, _she thought wishing he was with her.

"Rain, Rain, Rain, Rain," Ulube said as Karato left to fuel up the corelander, "I want to know exactly what it was that made the strong Domon Kasshu disobey me so that he could be with you."

Scared, Rain didn't say anything as her heart raced with fear. Never, not even for a second had she seen this coming. Ulube insisting she was his seemed to be the worse form of torture after all.

* * *

Meanwhile the ex-Neo-Japan fighter and his gundam fighter friends were making their way back to the front of the building. Upon reaching it and pushing on the door, Domon found that the doors were locked once again. "If Ulube thinks that's going to stop me from getting in, he's nuts," Domon said determined to get into the building to save his love.

"Uh Domon," Chibodee said wanting to remind his friend of a simple fact. "I think we've already established that Ulube's a total nut case."

Actually giving a half smile because Chibodee and he were trying to see eye to eye, Domon said, "Yes. You're right."

"I'm sorry," George suddenly said making Domon turn very serious again as he looked at the knight.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry, George?" Domon asked seeing the frustration on the knight's face.

"Because I am the one who insisted on leaving this building earlier without putting an end to Ulube."

"George," Domon said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You only did that because you are a fair person and knew that Ulube had lost it."

"And," Argo added, "none of us knew that Ulube had Rain back in the building or we would never have left."

"Yeah," Domon said as his heart ached at having left his precious love behind with Ulube. The ex-Neo Japan fighter remembered how scared she had been to let him go back to the building and could only imagine how scared she was now that she was in it all by herself. "I have to get in there now!" Domon exclaimed about to attack the door.

"Wait, Bro," Sai said making all of the other gundam fighters look down to him. "Don't tell me I'm the youngest one here _and_ the smartest."

Looking frustrated as he held his arms open, Domon asked a little impatiently, "What did we miss, Sai?"

"Bro," Sai said as if they all should know. "Ulube's probably waiting for you so let's surprise him and sneak in around the back?"

Realizing that he had been letting his anger take over; not thinking first, Domon decided that Sai was right. The fighters soon started to sneak around the building to find another way in without being caught. Taking someone by surprise was always better.

Inside the back of the building, Ulube still had his grip on Rain's arm as he forced her through the doorway to the outside.

"Can't we just stay here?" Rain pleaded since she feared being alone in the cabin with Ulube. She'd rather jump off the corelander while it was moving than stay with him anywhere alone.

"We can get to know each other much better if we're away from other people," Ulube said as he continued to push her to the corelander.

Feeling almost sick at the turn of events, Rain stopped walking and tried to seal her feet to the ground.

"You might be the special woman of my life, Rain dear, but you are still going to do as I say whether you want to are not," Ulube said shoving her forward.

Out of Ulube's and Rain's sight and coming around the corner of the building were Domon and his friends. In disbelief, Domon's eyes widened when he saw Rain with Ulube. The ex-Neo-Japan fighter's blood began to boil at seeing another man trying to force Rain; a terrified Rain at that, into going somewhere with him. "Get your damn hands off of her!" Domon roared just about to quickly make his way to her so that he could free her from Ulube's grasp, and so that he could let Ulube have it once and for all. However, Domon stopped in his tracks when Ulube pulled out a gun and held it to Rain's head, which caused her blue eyes to widen in fear as she looked back helplessly at her fighter.

"That's right," Ulube said satisfied that Domon had stopped. "If you come any closer, I will blow her brains out and then she'll be useless to both of us."

Now scared and biting back his hateful words for Ulube, Domon became quiet and hoped that he could reason with the crazy man. The ex-gundam fighter didn't want something to suddenly trigger in Ulube's head that killing Rain would be the best form of torture for the ex-Neo-Japan fighter. "Ulube," Domon said in a very non-threatening voice, "I just want to know where you plan on taking her?"

Still aggravated that Domon was there, Ulube rolled his eyes and said, "I can't believe that you showed up here just before we left. I didn't expect you to get to this part of the building so fast."

"When Rain's involved in anything, I'm right there as fast as I possibly can be," Domon said very seriously.

"Get it through your head, Kasshu," Ulube said feeling that Domon had said too much. "Rain is going to be my woman."

Shocked at what Ulube had said, Domon caught the terrified look in Rain's eyes. Because of the gun to her head, the fighter forced himself to remain calm so that Ulube wouldn't use it. _I have to do something, _Domon thought. His relationship with Rain had brought a new meaning to his life and no way was Ulube going to take her away from him. Very calmly, he asked, "Ulube, don't you think that Rain should decide if she wants to be with you?"

"No. But I'm sure this will make her want to be with me," Ulube said not moving the gun from her head as his other hand grabbed her by the back of her neck to bring her closer to him.

Rain tried to squirm away from his hold and Domon almost became livid when he heard her let out a soft cry of pain as if Ulube was hurting her. _If it wasn't for that damn gun, _Domon thought, _I'd have Rain back by my side all ready and I'd kill Ulube. _In a controlled yet commanding voice, Domon said, "Let her go. You are hurting the woman that you supposedly care for."

Ulube laughed and said, "Don't worry, Kasshu. I'll take very good care of her." Rain's eyes widened as Ulube's face moved so close to hers and then her eyes stayed open as she felt his cold, hard lips upon hers.

"STOP!" Domon yelled about to move towards Rain, but his friends grabbed him by his shoulders and reminded him of the gun that was pointed at Rain's head. It would only take Ulube one second to pull the trigger and kill her.

Rain ignored the gun and with both of her hands she quickly pulled away from Ulube by pushing on his chest.

After the very quick, short kiss, Ulube smiled and said, "Rain dear, was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Tears came to Rain's eyes as she wiped the palm of her hand across her lips - wanting to get rid of all traces of Ulube.

The commander then looked towards the ex-Neo-Japan fighter and saw the very disturbed look on his face as if he was about to attack. Domon's chest was moving quickly up and down from his pounding heart, which was making him breathe so heavy with anger as he pulled away from his friends and stared back at Ulube.

Enjoying himself, Ulube whispered, "Before Domon forgets about the gun and attacks me; therefore making me shoot you, into the corelander you go, Rain dear."

Within seconds Rain felt herself being quickly and roughly lifted up by Ulube and then practically thrown into the corelander. "Sorry, my dear," Ulube said leaning over her as he did something to her. "But this will keep you from escaping."

Rain felt a prick in her arm and then watched as Ulube suddenly disappeared from her sight. There up above her, she stared at the blue sky as she felt herself becoming very drowsy.

When Ulube had grabbed Rain, Domon became outraged and charged at the commander. Once to Ulube, Domon yanked him out of the corelander making him drop his gun on to the ground. The time had finally come when Domon could do just what he had been wanting to do. Though Ulube was a great gundam fighter, his experience had nothing on how strong Domon's love for Rain made him. He was outraged that Ulube tried to hurt her and take her away. Almost instantly, the ex-Neo-Japan fighter's fist met with Ulube's face, almost knocking his mask off.

Looking at the corelander, George said, "Why is Rain not getting out of there? Now is her chance."

"I'm helping Sis," Sai said making his way to her.

"Yes," Argo said watching Domon continue his assault on his former commander. "Domon definitely has control over Ulube."

"I'll go with Sai and George," Chibodee said following them to the corelander.

Once to the corelander, the three fighters saw that Rain was unconscious. Scared, Sai said, "He couldn't have shot Sis! I…I didn't hear a gunshot."

Suddenly a gunshot sounded making the gundam fighters turn to look at Domon and Ulube. There on the ground was the commander with a bullet in his chest.

"Domon?" George asked confused since Domon didn't need a weapon such as a gun.

Trying to catch his breath after all the energy he had used in the fight, Domon said innocently, "I didn't shoot him."

"I did," Karato said as the fighters looked in the direction of his voice to see the commissioner still holding the gun pointed where Ulube had been standing. "I didn't even fuel up the corelander when he had ordered me to. I just couldn't stand the thought of him hurting Dr. Mikamura's daughter when all she does is help others. I will take any punishment that Neo-Japan imposes on me for my actions," the commissioner said lowering his gun.

Shocked over what Karato had done, Domon turned to the corelander to see both George and Chibodee lifting Rain out of it; her arms hanging down lifeless.

"Rain!" Domon screamed moving quickly to her. Forgetting about Karato and Ulube, Domon had never been more scared in his life as he wondered what was wrong with her. Not meaning to, he yelled at the fighters holding her, "Don't touch her!"

Chibodee and George looked at each other after hearing the panic in Domon's voice just before he pulled her from their arms. "Rain," Domon said nervously to her, "What's wrong with you? Please, baby…wake up." Flashes of how their relationship had grown since they had become more than friends flashed through Domon's mind making him not want to lose her even more.

Chibodee watched the ex-Neo-Japan fighter become a broken man, cradling Rain close to him as if she was the only thing that could keep him alive.

Suddenly, Nastasha and Dr. Mikamura appeared because minutes earlier Karato had called the doctor to inform him that Ulube and Rain were behind the building.

Seeing the doctor, Domon carried Rain over to him and said in a shaky voice, "Dr. Mikamura, I don't know what happened to her."

Fear flashed across the doctor's face at seeing his daughter looking so lifeless. He lifted his hand to her neck to feel for her pulse as Domon watched too scared to say anything. Just as Dr. Mikamura found it, Karato walked up to them. Sounding as if he was still a bit dazed over what he had done to Ulube, the commissioner said, "She'll be alright. I saw an official bringing Ulube the injection for her. There's only one kind in the building."

Realizing what Karato meant, Domon said almost sounding relieved but not sure if it was okay to feel that way yet, "You mean like the one that I received?"

"Yes," Karato said positively. "Don' worry, I know from what the official had told me that Rain didn't receive half as much as you did, Domon. She'll wake up soon but will be very weak."

"So she'll be alright, right?" Rain's fighter asked so concerned.

"Yes," both Dr. Mikamura and Karato said at the same time.

Turning around from everyone still holding Rain close, Domon looked up and thanked the above. Becoming even more emotional, Domon lowered his head and kissed Rain's forehead while a single tear from feeling such relief fell from his eyes and into her hair. "Oh Rain," he whispered not about to put her down and in fact planning to hold her till she woke up.

* * *

A week later things were almost completely back to normal. Domon and Rain were once again the Neo-Japan gundam team and it seemed that Neo-Japan was only changing for the better. The nation had a new commander and his name was Karato. There had been no punishment imposed on him but rather only praise from the many officials who had thought that the torture process that came with the breaking of the rule was horrendous. Also, Domon and Rain's friends' nations also showed praise to Karato for wanting to help their gundam fighters.

This same week on a beautiful, sunny day, the Shining gundam and the Dragon Gundam were going at it. It was an unofficial fight, but one that Sai Saici wanted very badly. Domon was only too happy to oblige and it would make for some good practice.

Standing on her platform, Rain teased, "Sai, don't beat on Domon's shoulder over and over again like you did in the last gundam fight."

"Well Sis," Sai cried out in defense, "I have to do whatever I can to keep your partner from pounding me into the ground."

"Watch out, Sai!" Chibodee called out giving him a chance to dodge away from one of Domon's strikes.

"Hey!" Domon yelled, but not really upset. "Are you taking sides, Chibodee?"

"Well, you've got Rain on your side!" Chibodee joked back.

"Yeah, in more ways than one…thanks to you, Chibodee."

Trying to understand better, George said as he watched the fight, "What does that mean?"

"Beats the heck out of me," the boxer replied not knowing why Domon thanked him.

"Who cares," Nastasha said making everyone laugh though she didn't mean to. "You two hurry up and finish this fight so that my Argo can fight the winner."

Later that night in the cabin, the Neo-Japan team sat comfortably on the sofa together; their shoes and jackets on the floor. They sat close together with their heads leaning against one another's, glad that the nightmare was over as they watched the fire burning in the fireplace. "Domon," Rain whispered as she squeezed his knee where her hand was resting.

"Yeah," he answered so low that she almost didn't hear him but she felt his hand responding as it gently squeezed her shoulder back.

"What did you mean when you told Chibodee that you had me on your side…thanks to him?"

She didn't see her love's smile as he admitted, "I was wondering when you were going to ask that."

"Well," she said wanting an answer.

Lifting his head from hers to look at her, Domon said, "Remember that night that we first met Chibodee? I hated the interest that he showed in you because deep down, I wanted you but didn't think you felt the same way."

Rain smiled at his words recalling how she had felt the same way about her partner. "That night you and I shared our first kiss…or should I say kisses," Rain said remembering very fondly.

Making eyes at her, Domon then said, "Don't get me wrong, Rain. Because of how close we are, I know that we would have eventually gotten together like this, but I think that the Chibodee thing may have made it happen sooner for us."

"Let's not forget about the Shirley thing," Rain said accusingly, but in a playful manner.

"I told you nothing happened," Domon said rolling his eyes.

"And I told you nothing happened with Chibodee," Rain said rolling her eyes back.

"I know and actually, I wouldn't change a thing about that night," Domon said suddenly giving Rain a very mischievous smile.

"And why is that?" Rain asked remembering their fight as she now felt Domon's arm tighten around her.

"Because. All that energy we got from being so jealous turned into some…serious, intense kissing between us."

Rain felt herself blushing and giggled as she remembered practically attacking Domon in of all places, the kitchen of the cabin.

Domon smiled back just before silencing her with yet another intense but sweet kiss.

* * *

The next morning just before Domon headed out to train, he stopped in Rain's room to kiss her good-morning. He smiled down at her as she slept and the way she looked reminded him of how she did just before she had come out unconsciousness a week earlier after Ulube had given her the injection. Domon remembered how she had called his name and only wanted him as she wondered why she was so weak when she had awoken. Very willingly, Domon had held her close and told her that everything was going to be all right. In front of her father and all of the other gundam fighters she responded softly that she loved him. That had made Domon feel very lucky since in the past when they were just friends, he had often imagined Rain telling him such a thing.

Now smiling down at her in her sleep, Domon whispered, "I love you, Rain."

They didn't have to hide how they felt for each other anymore. They could shout it out to the world and they wouldn't be condemned for it any longer. There was no more rule. Their love was _not_ forbidden.

**THE END**

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading this strange piece and please let me know what you think._

_Jen_


End file.
